


You Who Swallowed a Falling Star |Traducción|

by thegirlontheblackhoodie



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Bad Poetry, Baz is Howl, Cheese, Curses, Dogs, Fire, Goats, Lamb is the Witch of the Waste, M/M, Magic, POV Simon Snow, Shepard is from Omaha, Simon is having a bad day, Stars, Strangers to Lovers, Vampires, War Themes, Wizards, wheelbarrows
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Dicen que el hechicero Pitch atraviesa la tierra en su castillo andante, buscando corazones para robar y devorar. Simon está demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por esas cosas - tiene una granja que dirigir, queso que vender, e incontables caras de cabras flojas que tejer en bolsas. Sería una maldita pesadilla si algo llegara e interrumpiera su regimentada vida de queso, comer, cabra, dormir, repetir... Digamos, por ejemplo, un espectro que se comportamuchocomo un desdeñoso vampiro, un valeroso aprendiz, un demonio fuego, una descuidada guerra, o una maldición inquebrantable. Sí, sería tan soloterriblesi eso pasara. (Pero si no lo hiciera, no habría trama, así que. Perdón, Simon.)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 17





	1. Eres un natural

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Who Swallowed a Falling Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668601) by [NineMagicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineMagicks/pseuds/NineMagicks). 



> Notas de la traductora: Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra, todos los créditos a la autora, [NineMagicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineMagicks/pseuds/NineMagicks). El arte presente en la obra es original de [Parijat](https://parijpg.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> E, xx  
> 
> 
> Notas de la autora: Esta fic es un Howl's Moving Castle/Snowbaz AU. El comienzo incluirá escenas adaptadas de la película de Estudio Ghibli, con otros eventos y personajes de _Carry On_ y _Wayward Son_ fusionándose en capítulos futuros.
> 
> Créditos a Estudio Ghibli y Diana Wynne Jones por varios puntos de la trama, escenarios, y por el personaje de Calcifer. Créditos a Rainbow Rowell por sus hermosos personajes de la serie _Carry On_ , quienes aparecen en esta fic. Espero le guste, !y gracias por leer!
> 
> [Portada](https://parijpg.tumblr.com/post/615148229536972800/two-of-my-most-favorite-things-ghibli-and-carry) hecha por [Parijat](https://parijpg.tumblr.com/). Por favor visiten el blog del artista para más trabajo asombroso. :)

Ha sido un largo día.

Los días _siempre_ son largos.

Me encorvo sobre la mesa de trabajo, pinchando mi pulgar con una aguja y maldiciendo a gritos al techo. Uno de los chicos en la parte de atrás me oye, inclinándose en la puerta para añadir a mi miseria.

“Snow. ¿Todavía estás trabajando?”

“Sí,” mascullo, chupando mi pulgar. Corto un trozo colgante de algodón y meto las tijeras en una gaveta. “Aunque, terminando ahora.” Si tengo que coser una floja cara de cabra más en una maldita bolsa de lona más, enloqueceré. (Además, me estoy quedando sin dedos ilesos.)

“Te invitaría a salir pero hueles a cabra,” dice Gareth, sonriendo.

“Todos olemos a cabra,” mascullo de mala gana. “Trabajamos en una jodida granja de cabras.”

Él se encoge de hombros. “Los chicos y yo vamos a ir al centro por una bebida. Cierra, ¿puedes? Y ten cuidado con el hechicero --su castillo ha sido avistado en las colinas encima de la ciudad. No que _tú_ tengas mucho de lo que preocuparte.” Gareth sonríe satisfecho, tamborileando sus dedos contra el marco de la puerta. “Definitivamente no irá por chicos que huelen como cabras. Igual, cruza tu corazón y espera no morir, ¿eh?”

No espera por mi respuesta. Lo oigo riendo con los otros mientras salen por la puerta delantera de la tienda, hacia el final de la tarde y la libertad que trae.

Hechiceros. Castillos. Cabras. Jódete, Gareth.

Estaré atascado en la tienda por horas, todavía. Empacando todo para mañana, acomodando a las cabras y apagando las lámparas. Soy el único de los trabajadores que vive aquí --hay una habitación encima de la tienda y como que solo me mudé, después de que Ebb falleciera. Los demás nunca quieren quedarse, después de cerrar. Entran en la mañana, se atascan en todo el cultivo, escurrido y maduración (las cosas del queso), luego se van a las cinco.

Yo no soy muy bueno haciendo queso. Gareth no confía en mí para las cosas prácticas --yo soy el que cuida las cabras y prepara todo para la venta. También soy el encargado de dirigir la tienda, incluso aunque aparentemente huelo mal. (Lo que podría contar para la disminución de clientes últimamente. ¿Cómo _espera_ la gente que huela una granja?) Antes de morir, Ebb logró construir una buena reputación para este lugar, y unas cuantas personas hasta vienen acá fuera desde la ciudad, solo para conseguir su queso.

 _Nuestro_ queso. _El_ queso. El queso de las cabras. ¿Las cabras comen queso? No lo sé, es difícil a veces, recordad que se ha ido. La tienda no se siente bien sin ella, y han sido años desde que se paró al pie de las escaleras, berreando para que _te levantes de la cama y vayas a cuidar a los niños, tú triste talego!_

Suspiro, despejando la mesa de trabajo para mañana, apilando bolsas de tela terminadas, bordadas con nuestro logo -- _Ebb’s fromagerie_ y una cabra de ojos cruzados, el cual no me estoy haciendo mejor bordando, incluso aunque he estado haciéndolo todos los días por años-- y paños para queso limpios.

En días como este, extraño a Penélope.

Solía trabajar aquí antes de que consiguiera un trabajo en una pastelería en el centro. Ella solía hacer todo el bordado, y sí, los estándares de bolsas eran más altos entonces. Ahora siempre está ocupada --demasiado ocupada para tomar el bus hasta aquí tan lejos solo para visitar una manada de cabras. (Y a mí, supongo) A veces, en días duros, ella cerraría la puerta delantera y nos sentaríamos juntos en la tienda vacía, contando chistes y cosiendo palabras groseras dentro de bolsas aleatorias, las cuales les daríamos a los clientes esnob. Me alegra que ahora tenga más cosas pasando --ella ama la pastelería porque puede ser mandona alrededor de masa todo el día, y ¿quién no amaría eso?-- pero igual la extraño a veces.

Me pregunto si le importaría que pasara por ahí hoy. Han sido semanas desde la última vez que estuve en la ciudad. Podría cerrar la tienda un poco más temprano de lo usual, revisar a las cabras, luego tomar el bus bajando la colina. Eso estaría bien, ¿no es así? Solo esta vez. Solo por un cambio de escenario.

Estoy fuera de la puerta trasera, cerrando el granero. y caminando penosamente a través del patio antes de que pueda cuestionarlo mucho más. Bajo de un tirón un sombrero de un clavo en la pared, solo para completar el look de granjero de cabras, y salgo al camino lodoso que me llevará a la vía principal. Estoy usando una de las camisas de Ebb hoy --verde y suelta y con parches en los codos-- y la abrazo alrededor de mí mientras el viento se alza, casi tumbando el sombrero de mi cabeza.

Al pie de la colina, puedo ver la ciudad mientras comienza a expandirse siempre hacia afuera. Humo y chimeneas y torretas y niebla --es como un sueño nublado de un lugar, no del todo real hasta que llegas allí y te das cuenta que estás perdido en él. Cuando Penny recién se mudó dijo que lo odiaba -- _"!Es demasiado ruidoso, quiero volver a la granja!"_ \-- pero después de un par de semanas, creo que ella realmente empezó a disfrutar cuán viva es.

Parte de mi cree que debería tener más ambición en la vida, pero realmente, ¿cuál es el punto? Alguien tiene que hacer las cosas pequeñas. Alguien tiene que estar en el segundo plano, y yo no soy mucho para ruido y multitudes. Soy de lo más feliz con las cabras. (No me juzgan o responden mucho --¿qué podría no gustarme?)

Cuando llego a la calle, un ruido fuerte ahoga todo lo demás --levanto la mirada y los veo volando en lo alto, en formación perfecta mientras se dirigen a la ciudad.

Aviones de guerra. Seis de ellos.

Están por todos lados estos días. No podría decir con certeza sobre qué es la guerra, pero todos sabemos que está sucediendo --todos los días, más y más soldados llegan a la ciudad, como si estuvieran apareciendo de las grietas del pavimento. Nadie que viva en la colina ha sido reclutado todavía, pero a este paso puede que vaya hacia allá. Probablemente no es la mejor idea para mí el dirigirme allí justo ahora, con todo eso pasando, pero ya me he subido en el trolebús y pagado mi tarifa.

Necesito ver a Penny por un rato. Comprar un pastel, ver algo diferente. Entonces estaré bien, arriba en la granja. Las cabras y yo, relajándome con un poco de bordado.

La vida no tiene que ser una cosa grande. Está bien que no fui elegido para nada.

La vida puede ser esto.

  


* * *

  


Tan pronto como llegamos al borde de la ciudad, el bus deja de moverse. Me inclino hacia afuera de una ventana, molestando magníficamente a un malhumorado anciano en un sombrero de copa, estirándome para ver qué está causando la demora --una línea de tráfico se estira hacia adelante y alrededor de la esquina, fuera de la vista. 

Mierda, ¿Era el gran desfile militar hoy? Puedo oír trompetas, así que debe ser. Jodidamente genial. No hay posibilidad de que el bus llegue mucho más allá --me bajo junto a los otros pasajeros y empiezo a serpentear hacia el laberinto de calles secundarias. Si me apego a los callejones y pasos estrechos, debería ser capaz de evitar la mayoría de la locura. Gareth estaba diciendo que el desfile debía ir alrededor de la ciudad y terminar en la plaza central, fuera del palacio de justicia --la vía más rápida a la pastelería de Penny es a través de esa plaza, pero puedo tomar las calles que están a su alrededor. 

Me apreto entre dos personas, mirando con atención mientras un coche cargado con rollos de armamento pasa, arrastrado por cansados percherones. 

“No podemos perder,” oigo alardear a un hombre, inclinándose hacia su acompañante. “Escuché que el Mago incluso había atraído al hechicero Pitch para su próxima ola de ataque --su castillo fue visto en las colinas esta mañana.” 

“Buenas noticias,” dice el otro hombre. “Aunque apenas puedes confiar a un _hechicero_ para hacer el trabajo de un ejército. No necesitamos trucos de magia --necesitamos _cuerpos_.” 

Camino por una calle lindera de una carnicería, las voces de los hombres desvaneciéndose a vagos refunfuños. _No puedes confiar a un hechicero para hacer el trabajo de un ejército_. Por todo lo que sé, tienen razón. De todas formas, no puedo imaginar por qué alguien querría involucrarse en la guerra inútil de alguien más. Si yo fuera el hechicero, tomaría mi castillo y me largaría a algún lugar tropical. 

Nuestro reino está en guerra con el reino de al lado. No estoy seguro de porqué. Algo que ver con su princesa desapareciendo, y nosotros siendo responsables. Cuando no estamos luchando con ellos es alguien más --siempre, siempre vuelan los aviones de guerra. Fábricas agitan humo y ruedas giran y nunca sabemos dónde nos paramos. 

Sí, si el hechicero tiene algo de cerebro en su cabeza, no se tomará la molestia. _“Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para la guerra hoy, en cambio, voy a encantarme a mí mismo a algún otro lado sensato.”_

Por supuesto, si en realidad fuera un hechicero, no estaría en ningún lugar cercano a la civilización en absoluto. Plantaría las bases de mi castillo en un campo en algún lugar verde y remoto y solo jodidamente hornearía tortas todo el día. Darle las boronas a los patos, ese tipo de cosa. 

“Perdón,” digo, desviándome bruscamente para evitar a un niño callejero y apenas evitando un horrible enredo con una caja de naranjas. Mi sombrero se cae, y una mujer arrugada me gruñe y golpea mis tobillos con su bastón, así que no puedo alcanzar tras ella para recuperarlo. “Joder,” mascullo, lo que solo la hace golpearme más fuerte. Troto por el callejón, deteniéndome para inclinarme en una pared y poder frotar mis piernas. 

_El hechicero Pitch_. Otro pensamiento ridículo. Al parecer tiene un castillo andante, lo que es una idea estúpida, y viaja por los reinos, comerciando hechizos y comiendo corazones. Gareth dice que no iría por mi porque huelo a cabra, pero por lo que oigo no es muy quisquilloso. Chicas, chicos… quien pueda encontrar, engullido y escupido fuera otra vez. Un tipo de la ciudad --Niall algo-- desapareció, y volvió días después luciendo todo tipo de diferente. (Aunque el rumor dice que realmente fue a una juerga salvaje de tres noches en Southleg, y despertó en una carretilla. Así que probablemente no podemos culpar al hechicero por eso.) 

Estaría decepcionado si tratara de comer mi corazón. Probablemente sabría a queso viejo y tendría cero valor nutricional. _Pobre excusa de bomba de sangre, no lo comería de nuevo._

Estoy sonriendo mientras giro en la siguiente esquina. (Al menos me divierto a mí mismo, ¿cierto?) A mi izquierda, entre huecos de luz, vislumbro partes de la plaza: banderas ondeantes, serpentinas, confeti, multitudes vitoreantes… el desfile todavía está en pleno apogeo, y no quiero ninguna participación en él. Sin embargo, es una distracción --todos los colores brillantes y tambores-- y soy lo suficientemente tonto para estar viendo otro carro lleno de armas pasar, en vez de mirar a dónde estoy yendo. 

Giro por la siguiente esquina y me tropiezo directo con dos soldados. 

“¿Oh? ¿Qués es esto?” 

Son altos. Groseros. Feos. Término estándar, en estas partes. (Aunque, el uniforme no está mal.) Aparentemente, bigotes ridículos son una cosa del ejército, porque ambos los llevan, como furiosas orugas acampando en sus rostros. 

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, jovencito?” Dice el mayor, observándome por sobre el hombro de su compañero. “Deberías estar allá fuera, viendo el desfile.” 

“Sí, bueno, verán,” murmuro, tratando de pasarlos con los hombros. “Armas geniales y todo, pero tengo que ir a algún lado primero. Así que. Si no les importa.” 

No me están dejando pasar. Por amor al carajo. 

“¿Y como dónde es que necesitas estar que es tan importante?” Pregunta el otro soldado, cruzando los brazos y bloqueando mi salida. Podría girar y volver por donde vine, pero eso podría hacerlos seguirme, y realmente no puedo tomarme la molestia. Quiero preguntar por qué andan pasando el rato en lo callejones acosando gente, en vez de estar mirando el desfile ellos mismos, pero eso probablemente me conseguiría un ojo negro y no respuestas reales. 

“Mira, solo estoy yendo a la pastelería de mi amiga, ¿sí? A visitar. Y comprar pan. Y pastel. Tal vez un pastelillo. ¿Puedo irme ahora?” 

Trato de empujar y pasar de nuevo, y esta vez uno de los soldados toma un puñado de mi camisa, empujándome hacia atrás. 

Joder. Debí haberme quedado con las cabras. 

“¿Qué es ese acento?” Dice receloso el soldado, mirándome de arriba abajo. “De arriba de la colina, ¿no es así?” 

Soy más listo como para confirmar o negar. La gente de la ciudad no es muy afectuosa con nosotros los de las afueras. Mayormente porque-- 

“Está bien para ustedes, ¿no es así, escapar reclutamiento? Deberían estar presentándose voluntarios, si me lo preguntan a mi.” 

Ah, ahí está. 

El segundo soldado concuerda con su amigo. (Por supuesto.) “La guerra vendrá por ti lo suficientemente pronto, chico. Hiedes al campo, eso sí.” _Gracias, compañero._ “¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, tomas algo de té en una esquina callada? Pronto sacaremos ese hedor de ti.” 

Absolutamente _no_. Estoy cuadrando la mandíbula y mandando mi brazo hacia atrás para pelear, cuando siento una mano ligera como una pluma caer en mi hombro, y el repentino, abrumador olor de especias. 

“Aquí estás, corazón. Te estaba buscando por todos lados.” 

Giro mi cabeza para ver un hombre --un hombre joven, un hombre alto, un… esperen, ¿quién carajos es este?-- parado junto a mí, su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Está usando un ridículo abrigo rosa, suelto sobre sus hombros como una capa --está estampada con diferentes telas, y lo inmediatamente supongo es una carretada de brillos. Su camisa bajo el abrigo es de encaje, bordada con estrellas y flores. (Nada de caras flojas de cabras para este.) Cada dedo en su mano está cargado con gemas, brillando en la luz atrapada del callejón. Miro hacia arriba, a su rostro --definitivamente no es uno de los ciudadanos que vienen a la tienda. (Demasiado bonito.) (Muy bonito para las cabras.) Tiene largo cabello negro, piel dorada-rojiza, aretes azul verdoso brillando en la sombra, y fríos ojos grises que están ahora fijos en los soldados. 

“Estamos ocupados,” gruñe el primero, estirándose a por el lujoso abrigo del hombre. “Lárgate de vuelta al sastre y déjanos.” 

“Oh, ¿están ocupados?” Replica tranquilamente el hombre, sus dedos presionando en mi hombro. ¿Qué _es_ ese olor? ¿Árboles? ¿Naturaleza? (¿Magia?) “Gracioso, más bien parecía que ambos se estaban yendo.” 

“¿Huh?” 

“¿Tú qué, compañero?” 

¿Quién _es_ este tipo? 

Entonces saca una varita mágica de su manga --!una _varita mágica_!-- y la agita hacia los soldados. “ _ **!Las hormigas van marchando de dos en dos!**_ ” Dice, y como un titiritero jugando con las cuerdas, los aleja con una onda de la mano. Se alejan marchando en sincronía, sus piernas levantándose a mitad de camino hacia sus cabezas, brazos pegados sus costados. 

Parece que mi nariz tenía razón. _Magia_. 

Es la primera vez que he visto alguna magia con mis propios ojos. Los soldados están maldiciendo como locos, marchando por el callejón, pateando materas y rompiendo ventanas con sus rifles. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo estarán atrapados bajo el hechizo. 

“¡Detente, tú desgraciado?” Gritan al unísono. 

“ _!En nombre del Mago!_ ” 

“¿Vamos yendo?” 

“¿Yendo a dónde?” 

Él realmente no está en eso de responder preguntas. El hombre me dirige girando una esquina, todavía presionando mi hombro con sus dedos anillados. (Debe haber deslizado su varita en una manga, o tal vez en una pierna del pantalón.) “No deberías retenerlo en su contra,” dice calladamente, gesticulando detrás de nosotros, aunque los soldados se han ido hace un buen rato. “Estoy seguro de que acoso es meramente un medio para pasar el tiempo.” Su acento es agradable --elegante, diferente. Podría sentarme a sus pies y escuchar mientras me lee un libro en voz alta. 

No sé por qué estoy pensando sobre libros cuando estoy siendo guiado por un callejón por un alto y mágico extraño. 

“No es por ser gracioso,” digo, encontrando mi voz y sacudiéndome su mano de encima. “Pero, ¿quién diablos _eres_ tú? Tiendes a seguir gente alrededor para poder intervenir heroicamente en el último momento, ¿no es así?” 

Me toca de nuevo, llevándome a la izquierda, derecha, luego la izquierda otra vez, más y más adentro del laberinto de calles secundarias. (Y más lejos de la pastelería.) 

“Tengo que estar en un cierto lugar,” protesto. 

“¿Siempre eres así de beligerante?” Masculla. “Acabo de rescatarte de lo espero habría sido un _muy_ persistente reclutamiento. Muestra un poco de gratitud.” 

“¿Yo te _pedí_ que me rescataras?”

Él arquea una ceja. “¿Debería invitarlos de vuelta? Para que puedas golpear fuera de la situación, o cualquiera que hubiera sido tu genial plan.” Tira de su manga en lo que sospecho es una amenaza mágica. Yo rechino los dientes y lo empujo hacia una línea de lavado, para sacarlo de su zancada. (Le toma un minuto ver la luz a través de los pantalones colgando bajo.)

“Eres una amenaza,” gruñe, más preocupado con el estado de su cabello que con la media atravesada en uno de sus muchos broches innecesarios. Yo la levanto por él y la coloco de nuevo en la deshilachada cuerda con un gancho. “Gracias,” se las arregla para decir. (Tengo la sensación de que reluctante, pero igual. Es la cosa más educada que me ha dicho hasta ahora.)

“¿Podrías llevarme de vuelta a donde estábamos? Necesito llegar a la pastelería.”

Ahí va esa ceja otra vez. “Estamos hambrientos, ¿verdad?”

Entrecierro los ojos hacia él y trato de imitar su tono de burla. “Mi amiga trabaja ahí. Allí es a donde estaba yendo antes de que decidieras aparecerte y hacer difícil mi vida.”

Por un segundo pienso que va a decir algo sarcástico, luego se suaviza y cepilla un poco de polvo de mi hombro. Algo detrás de nosotros capta su mirada, y entonces está tirándome por el brazo, diciéndome que me mueva. “Estamos siendo seguidos. Conmigo, por favor.”

Giro la cabeza para revisar sobre mi hombro. “¿Más soldados? Tal vez los molestaste lo suficiente para conseguir todo el regimiento tras de ti.”

Frunce el ceño, sus ojos grises volviéndose hacia atrás para dar otra mirada. “Me temo que no son precisamente _soldados_.”

Cuando miro, yo veo soldados --varios de ellos-- excepto que estos no lucen como los dos idiotas de antes. Sus uniformes son negros --no el verde de nuestro reino-- y sus rostros… sus rostros están _mal_. Es como si estuviera mirando a la edad misma, si es que eso tiene sentido. (No lo tiene, pero… _ellos_ no tienen sentido.)

“¿Esos son- esos soldados tienen _colmillos_?”

“Muy probablemente,” lo dice ligeramente, como si fuera nada de lo que preocuparse.

“ _¿Por qué tienen colmillos?_ ”

“¿Hacia dónde, entonces?” Pregunta casualmente el hombre, dando volteretas alrededor de mi pregunta.

“¡Te lo dije! ¿La magia te hace estúpido, así como grosero? Voy a la pastelería. Tú sabes, _la tienda de pan y tortas_.” Penny y todo lo normal acerca de mi vida está a millas de distancia, ahora. El ruido del desfile parece estar haciéndose más frenético mientras las extrañas, colmadas, cambiantes figuras empiezan a acercarse a nosotros. El hombre aprieta su agarre sobre mí y nos dirige por otro paso estrecho, saltando ligeramente sobre charcos de agua estancada y basura.

“Actúa normal,” susurra. “Si puedes hacer tal cosa.” Inhala con fuerza. “Yo _no_ tengo expectativas particularmente altas.”

“¿Actuar normal?” Yo no susurro. “ _Normal_ , ¿cuando acabas de hechizar a dos de los hombres de Mago para que hagan una pequeña danza para ti, y estamos siendo perseguidos por los callejones por soldados vampiros que se derriten?”

“No veo cómo nada de eso te afecta a ti y a tu comportamiento,” bufa, soplando cabello fuera de su rostro con un respiro. “Es a mí a quien persiguen.”

“Sí, bueno, jodidamente parece que _estoy_ afectado, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, mira, ¡correcto- si tú no hubieras- si tú solo!”

No vale la pena la energía, alterarme así. Claramente él _no_ está escuchando; está más interesado en examinar las mugrientas paredes de los edificios que pasamos corriendo, y los escombros que esquivamos.

 _Hechiceros_. ¿Todos son así de malos rescatando gente, o yo solo me crucé con uno particularmente malo?

Parte de mi quiere alejarse de su mano y hacer mi camino de vuelta a la pastelería, pero él nos ha girado y girado tanto que estoy mareado, y no tengo ni jodida idea de dónde estamos. Tomamos incluso otro giro, los sonidos del festival ahora a nuestra izquierda, y nos encontramos en un callejón sin salida.

Otros tres de los extraños, _incorrectos_ soldados están acechando adelante, retorciéndose y gimiendo y cojeando, brazos extendidos hacia nosotros. Nos damos la vuelta, pero hay más detrás de nosotros, acercándose, y creo que esos realmente _son_ colmillos y sus ojos están brillando, y- 

Bueno, esto es tan solo genial, ¿no es así? 

_Aquí yace Simon Snow, fabricante de quesos principiante y pastor de cabras, mutilado en un callejón gracias a un rescate de hechicero de porquería._

“Lamento haberte involucrado en este predicamento,” dice el hombre, sin sonar muy arrepentido en absoluto. Lo perforo con la mirada y obtengo otro buen vistazo-- me pregunto si todos los hechiceros son así de inútilmente apuestos. ¿Es eso como su cosa? _Luce bien, se inútil, jode todo._ Suspiro y ruedo mis mangas hacia arriba, preguntándome a cual destrozado imbécil vampiro voy a tener que derribar primero. Mi nuevo amigo da un vistazo sobre las cabezas de los cambiantes, resbaladizos idiotas y- esperen ¿en serio está _sonriendo_ justo ahora? ¿De qué hay que estar feliz? Él ha jodido majestuosamente mi día, ¿y está _complacido_ con ello? Antes de que pueda lanzar un golpe a él y el no-soldado más cercano, él está tomando su varita e inclinándose para susurrar algo en mi oído. 

Me quedo ardiendo con un sentimiento sobre el que no quiero pensar. 

“ _ **Sujétate con tu vida.**_ ” 

Los no-soldados se estiran hacia nosotros, garras y dedos doblándose de todas las maneras incorrectas. 

Pero nosotros ya estamos arriba --arriba, arriba y _arriba_ \-- alto sobre ello, sobre la ciudad y muy, muy fuera del alcance de cualquiera. 

Bajo la mirada a la parte superior de cabezas calvas y sombreros de plumas, adoquines y confeti pisoteado. _Estoy volando_ , pienso, _estoy flotando_ \-- y mi estómago se cae a mis pies cuando recuerdo que, de acuerdo a todas las teorías aceptadas sobre nuestra relación con el suelo, pronto estaré _cayendo_. Excepto que _no_ caigo-- el hombre, el _hechicero_ , me tiene. y está sujetándome en el aire mientras él camina a través de este, sonriendo para sí mismo. 

“¿ _Esta_ es tu solución?” Berreo, agitándome y envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. (Si caigo, él va a caer conmigo.) 

“¿Siempre eres así de desagradecido?” Dice con desprecio, tratando de desenrollarme de él con un brazo, mientras nos sostiene arriba con el otro. “Hay gente que no se puede complacer.” 

Le digo exactamente lo que pienso de su idea de complacer gente al tiempo que él aterriza en un tejado y se eleva otra vez, lanzándonos más arriba en el aire. El mundo pasa bajo nuestros pies, caballos y carros y vestidos de vuelos y música. Si no estuviera tan malditamente aterrorizado, tal vez sería capaz de disfrutar el desfile desde aquí arriba. Todo el mundo luce tan pequeño. (Me hace sentir menos insignificante.) 

Entierro mi cabeza en su pecho, sin realmente importarme si a él le importa o no. El viento muerde mis mejillas. 

“No tienes que estar asustado,” dice cansinamente, tocando mi barbilla y girando mi rostro para que pueda ver la ciudad extendida debajo. “No voy a soltarte.” 

_No voy a soltarte._

Hasta ahora no lo ha hecho. Tampoco ha crecido unas alas (eso lo puedo ver), pero de algún modo _estamos_ volando --o al menos _flotando_ \-- hacia la plaza central. 

Estamos- está- bueno. ¿Qué _carajos_ está pasando? 

Siento las manos del hombre subir tras de mí, cerrándose sobre las mías, levantando mis brazos de donde están agarrados alrededor de sus caderas, Sus dedos acarician sobre los míos, fríos donde yo estoy ardiendo. 

“Empieza a caminar,” dice, su voz un susurro tan alto en el aire. “No hay necesidad de pegarse como un mal olor.” 

Una más. Si _una persona más_ hace un comentario sobre cabras hoy, voy a _estallar_. 

“ _¿Empezar a caminar?_ ” jadeo, luchando mientras él trata de sacudirse libre de mi agarre. “ _¿No hay necesidad de agarrarse…? ¿Estás demente?_ ”

Pero _él_ parece estar caminando lo suficientemente normal, como si los fragmentos de niebla fueran peldaños. Me suelto de él y estiro las piernas, tratando de coincidir con su ritmo, aunque sus bastardas piernas son tan largas que tengo que tomar tres pasos por cada uno de los suyos. 

Igual, lo estoy _haciendo_. ¡Estoy caminando! (O volando. El jurado todavía no se decide en eso.) 

El hechicero es tan grácil. Debería estar disfrutando la vista, pero sigo mirando por sobre mi hombro para ver las nubes pasar en sus ojos. 

“Ahí vas,” dice contra mi oreja, y yo agarro sus dedos con fuerza, nada menos enterado de cuán jodidamente alto estamos. Ahí está la plaza, la calle principal, la pastelería… “Eres un natural,” murmura, y por un momento casi lo creo. 

_Pero no lo soy_ , pienso. _No soy eso. Soy un desastre natural en el mejor de los casos._

Todo luce diminuto. Muy lejano e inofensivo. Parte de mi quiere quedarse aquí arriba para siempre-- es calmado. _Yo_ estoy calmado. Muy lejano de soldados y cabras y aviones de guerra. 

Entonces estamos bajando, descendiendo en flojos, ventosos espirales, y pienso que es una pena que tenga que terminar. 

No le diré eso al hechicero, claro. No querría avivar su ego. 

“¿Por la chimenea?” Murmura, alineándonos hacia el techo de la pastelería. El humo sube en espirales de los fustes-- los hornos están trabajando duro, y el olor está haciéndome agua la boca. 

“Jodidamente _atrévete_ ,” gruño, babeando un poco. 

Él se ríe en voz baja, apretando mis dedos. “No me tientes.”

  


* * *

  


Mis pies tocan la madera del balcón de la pastelería --él me estaba girando en el aire, bajándome lentamente hasta que encuentro algo sólido-- y finalmente, nuestros dedos se separan. Extraño su tacto tan pronto como él me deja ir. Aterriza en el borde de la barandilla, mirándome hacia abajo en su ridícula capa y botas hasta la rodilla y- bueno, realmente está haciendo un espectáculo de sí mismo, ¿no es así? 

Si no fuera tan presumido diría que es hermoso. 

Aunque, demasiado dramático. 

“¿Qué fue eso?” Jadeo, manos en mis rodillas. Mi camisa está rasgada y tengo miedo de pensar en cómo luce mi cabello, todo alborotado hasta la mierda por el viento. “´Qué eran esas _cosas_?” 

Se baja para quedar sentado en la barandilla, sus piernas meciéndose, todavía luciendo muy complacido con él mismo. (¿Es la presunción su cosa? Como, _puedo caminar en el aire, por ende me reservo el derecho de ser un engreído en todo momento_.) “No estabas muy lejos en llamarlos --¿cómo lo pusiste, exactamente?-- _jodidos bastardos vampiros que se derriten_.” 

Me encojo. De acuerdo, sí, eso _fue_ lo que dije en un punto, pero igual-- suena mal, saliendo de su elegante boca. 

“¿Por qué te estaban siguiendo?” 

Pone su cabello detrás de su oreja y se encoge de hombros. “Eran… amigos de alguien que solía conocer.” 

Bueno, eso no es realmente una respuesta, ¿o sí? 

¿Los hechiceros no creen en dar respuestas directas? ¿Creen que son como unicornios, o dragones, u otras criaturas mitológicas que no existen?

“¿Quién eres?” Pregunto, aunque para este momento, estoy bastante seguro de que lo sé. (Podría seguir negándolo para mí mismo pero, ¿cuál es el punto?) 

Es, como era de esperarse, otra pregunta que decide evitar. 

“Apartaré a esas criaturas,” dice.”¿Quédate aquí por un rato antes de viajar a casa?” Se toma su tiempo mirándome de arriba abajo. Con la manera en que está vestido, es como ser evaluado por un par de cortinas de alta gama. “Puede que los meseros no quieran sentarte. Sin embargo, si _tienes_ una conocida trabajando aquí, imagino que estarás bien.” 

_¿Viajar a casa…?_ ¿Sabe que no soy de la ciudad? (Y me estoy poniendo _realmente_ harto de sus jodidos comentarios astutos.) (O sea yo _sí_ , de hecho, tengo amigos, muchas gracias.) (Yo _sí_ tengo _una_ amiga.) 

Incluso aunque él es un poco imbécil y mi cabeza está llena de pelea, asiento, porque soy débil. Porque no puedo controlarme. “De acuerdo. Esperaré aquí. Bien podría comer algo.” Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y veo sus labios separarse mientras observa mi cabello, mis ojos, mi barbilla. “Y no hay nada mal con cómo estoy vestido. Es _tu_ culpa que esté en andrajos.” 

Él sonríe, esta vez de verdad, y es como si una chispa parpadea a la vida en algún lugar de mi cabeza. 

“Mi culpa, ¿no es así?” 

“Sí. Eres un peligro. No puedo ver cómo haces cualquier cosa, vistiéndote como un mantelito de la noche y merodeando en los callejones.” 

Pasa su lengua a lo largo de su labio superior, ojos brillantes, y tengo que tomar un paso atrás. 

_Yo… te conozco_ , pienso, aunque es incorrecto. _¿Lo es? (Quiero conocerte.)_

_No sé cómo, o dónde, pero…_

_…¿también sentiste eso? El tirón._ ¿El qué? 

Y entonces, con certeza: _Hemos estado aquí antes._

Me mira. Todavía está mirando cuando lo dice. 

“Ese es mi chico.” 

Entonces, como el sobre-actor que es, se lanza hacia atrás sobre el balcón. Yo grito y me estiro, pero para el momento que tengo mis manos plantadas en la barandilla él se ha ido-- no hay un cuerpo salpicado en las piedras abajo, y no hay un idiota elegante brincando entre las nubes. 

Él solo se ha _ido_. 

Oh. 

Ato el botón superior de mi camisa (¿cuándo se deshizo?) y trato de reparar algo del más reciente destrozo al que he sido sometido. Si Penny me mira, tendrá toda clase de preguntas que no sé cómo responder. _Simon, ¿por qué luces como si hubieras sido acosado por rabiosos secuaces vampiros en un callejón sin salida y luego mangoneado por un brillante mago volador?_

“¡Simon Snow!” 

Ah, joder. Muy tarde. 

Giro sobre mis talones para verla de pie en la entrada, secando un plato para horno con su delantal. Su largo cabello castaño ha sido matoneado en un nudo, y sus lentes de marco grueso están espolvoreadas con harina. A pesar de cuan agotada luce, está prácticamente brillando con felicidad-- ella realmente ha encontrado su llamado en la vida, y nunca estaré nada más que emocionado por ella. 

“¿Qué te pasó?” Exige, entrando en el balcón. “Luces como si hubieras peleado cinco rounds con un tractor.” 

Miro hacia abajo a mí mismo y ya saben, no estoy seguro de que no lo he hecho. 

Su nariz se arruga. “Y hueles a cabras y aguas residuales, y… espera ¿es eso _cedro_?” Gira sus dedos en mis rizos y se inclina para olisquear. Su ceño se frunce mientras me da el especial Penélope Bunce: crítica con un acompañamiento de curiosidad. (¿Qué dijo que era su esencia? ¿Cedro?”) 

Ella frunce los labios y toma mi mano, halándome hacia la puerta. Estoy feliz de ir calladamente y dejarla tomar el control de mi vida. “Vamos a limpiarte- luces _horrible_ , Simon. Té y pastel-- eso es lo que amerita la situación. Te alimentaremos, y luego llegaré al fondo de esto.” Bajo su delantal, está usando una de sus viejas faldas plisadas y medias hasta la rodilla. (Se las ha arreglado para poner harina por toda la parte trasera de sus rodillas, también.) 

_Finalmente_ , pienso, mientras dejo que Penny me hale dentro, lejos de la barandilla. _El día está mejorando._

  


* * *

  


Estamos sentados en un mar de cajas y toallas de papel, escondiéndonos de las olas de clientes atacando el mostrador, justo afuera del depósito. Es un tornado de cucharas de postre y grasosos gritos por más. (Para ser honesto, yo estaría allá rebuznando con los mejores de ellos, si no estuviera completamente frito.) 

“¿Por cuánto tiempo podemos escondernos aquí?” Susurro. “Eres la _subgerente_. Van a notar que no estás.” 

Penny arruga la nariz y me pincha con su tenedor. Sus ojos cafés no se pierden ni una cosa --soy completamente transparente, cuando se pone así. “El suficiente para que me digas qué pasó, Simon Snow. ¿Cómo en el mundo llegaste arriba al balcón sin caminar primero por la puerta, como una persona razonable? Honestamente, si has estado arrastrándote por los desagües otra vez…” 

“No, nada de desagües,” balbuceo, algo de pastel salpicando mi camisa. Es una cosa buena eso de que ya estoy hecho un desastre. “Mis días de desagües están tras de mí, lo prometo. Yo… caminé. Algo así.” 

Ella me da una mirada graciosa y me picha de nuevo con el tenedor. Protesto, pero ella no está escuchando --un mesero asoma la cabeza por la puerta para preguntar dónde se guarda la jalea de más. 

“¿Jalea _de más_? ¿Cómo puede ser de más la jalea?” 

“!Shush!” Espeta ella, picando mi rodilla. “Está en el gabinete al lado de la harina de más, Kipling.” 

“ _¿Kipling?_ ” 

No va a quedar mucho de mí, al ritmo que ella va con este tenedor. (Me doy cuenta de que es mi culpa, pero igual. Es un poco violento.) 

El tipo retrocede del depósito, gritando algo sobre conservar las conservas, y Penny y yo estamos solos otra vez. 

“¿Tienen un mesero llamado Kipling?” 

“Sí,” esnifa ella, enderezando su delantal. “Creo que su padre era más bien fanático de los pasteles.” 

Quiero decir, puedo entender eso. 

Le cuento a Penny sobre Gareth siendo un imbécil y el bus quedándose atascado en el tráfico, luego menciono los soldados sospechosos en el callejón. (Ella está particularmente furiosa sobre esa parte. Penny puede aterradora hasta la muerte cuando está molesta.) Luego le cuento sobre el hombre en la exagerada capa, y cómo sostuvo mis manos mientras caminábamos en el aire. (Probablemente suena como una metáfora ridícula, pero mantengo mi cara seria, así ella sabe para no reírse.) 

“Simon…” Ella frota el último punto de pinchazos con la parte trasera de su mano. “Tienes que ser más cuidadoso.” 

Doy un quejido. “No empieces, Pen. Era _un_ hechicero, seguro, pero no era el-” 

“¡Por supuesto que era el hechicero Pitch, Simon! ¿Qué tan despistado _eres_? A todas las chicas de la ciudad se les ha dicho que no vayan a ningún lado solas, mientras su castillo está en las colinas. ¡Iba a robarse tu corazón!” 

Me embuto lo último que queda del pastel, así no tengo que pensar en una respuesta para eso. Supongo que podría mencionar la cosa de las cabras --decirle lo que dijo Gareth. _Soy a prueba de hechiceros, Penny, debido al olor._

“Poco probable. Según todo el mundo, solo va tras gente atractiva.” 

“El hechicero Pitch se hubiera comido tu corazón, Simon,” dice, ignorándome. “ _Atractivo_ o no. Lo habría desarmado completamente, muy parecido a cómo lo has hecho con esa pobre torta de vainilla.”

Bajo la mirada al desastre que he hecho en el platillo. Extrañamente, ya no tengo mucha hambre. “Muchas gracias. No pensé que hubiera algo en este mundo que pudiera arruinar el pastel para mí, pero tú te las has arreglado. Felicitaciones.” 

Ella suspira, reclinándose contra las cajas de cubiertos y azúcar empacada. “Me preocupo por ti, Simon. No puedes exactamente defenderte con queso, ¿o sí?” 

“No lo sé. Quiero decir, una rueda de queso es bastante jodidamente pesada. Definitivamente podrías matar a un hombre con queso, Penny.” 

“¡Estoy hablando en serio!” Está blandiendo ese maldito tenedor hacia mí de nuevo, así que mejor me callo y escucho antes de que ella inflija otra herida de punción. “El Brujo también ha sido visto de nuevo. Todo tipo de criaturas oscuras por ahí en estos días. La colina no te ofrece ninguna protección, Simon --es más, la Quesería está más expuesta.” _El Brujo._ Genial, otra gota de mito para seguir con el día. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no? _Aquí, ten un encuentro con un sexy-pero-canibalistico presumido brillante, luego preocupate por tener la vida succionada fuera de ti por el Brujo Calamidad, mientras estás en eso._ Está a punto de decir más, pero somos interrumpidos por otro trabajador de la pastelería. (Este está en la búsqueda de mantelillos.) (Me hace pensar en el hechicero y su camisa de encaje.) Penny suspira y le pasa dos cajas. “Ten. Distribuir con cuidado- estaba sentada en ellos, así que estarán tibios.” El mesero sale con su caja. 

“Estás muy ocupada. No debería haber venido.” Empiezo a palmearme, como si posiblemente pudiera hacer mi manchada y rota camisa lucir más presentable. “¿A qué hora sales?” 

Penny vacila, sus ojos desviándose a la puerta y el flujo constante de cabezas que cruzan ida y vuelta tras esta. Algunas de ellas se detienen a observarnos, gesticulando como locos con tarros de jalea y humeantes copas de té. 

“Lo siento,” digo rápidamente. “No te preocupes. No sé por qué vine. Tendremos una visita otro día, ¿sí?” 

“Simon,” dice ella al tiempo que yo me tambaleo en mis pies, pisando accidentalmente el platillo y untando relleno de pastel en todo mi zapato. “¿Podrías quedarte hasta las ocho y yo te llevaré a casa? Así al menos sabré que estás a salvo. ¡El _hechicero_ , Simon, honestamente!” 

A Penny le ha estado yendo bien últimamente. Tiene uno de esos nuevos autos de motor y todo --lo usa para entregar pasteles y sánduches por la ciudad. 

“No, está muy fuera de tu camino, Pen. Puedo tomar el bus.” 

De repente quiero tanto estar en casa, que mi estómago duele. (Eso también podría ser porque comí demasiado.) 

Estiro mi brazo para poner un mechón de cabello fuera de su rostro, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja. Ella se suaviza y tira de mí en un abrazo, y yo unto jalea por todo su delantal. (Ella pone harina en mi cabello.) 

“¿Estás seguro? Puedo escaparme por una hora y podríamos-” 

“ _¡Señorita Bunce, los_ macarons _están listos!_ ” 

“¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!” Espeta ella, lanzando el tenedor a la puerta abierta. Kipling, o quien quiera que fuera, se quita de en medio justo a tiempo. 

“Me iré,” digo rápidamente, ojeando mi ruta de escape. No quiero ser el siguiente en la línea para objetivo de práctica de lanzamiento de cubertería. (Hay otra puerta que lleva a las escaleras traseras, y debería ser capaz de salir sin toparme con ningún cliente bien vestido.) “Solo quería ver cómo te estaba yendo. Luces bien. Nos veremos pronto, ¿sí?” 

“Sí, Simon, por supuesto, pero-” Agarra mi brazo antes de que pueda correr por la puerta del depósito. “¿Realmente quieres pasar para siempre en esa tienda de queso, oliendo a cabra?” 

En serio, ¿qué es _con_ la gente y el olor a cabra hoy? 

“Era importante para Ebb,” digo calladamente. “Y Gareth es inútil. Ninguno de los otros sabe cómo coser propiamente una cara de cabra.” 

“Sí, pero…” dice ella, frotando crema de mantequilla en sus lentes. “Ebb no hubiera querido que fueras miserable, Simon. ¿Quién te está cuidando a _ti_?” 

Frunzo el ceño y salgo de la habitación, justo al tiempo que otro mesero entra y la confronta sobre cucharas de té. 

“¡Estaré allí en un momento, tú zopenco impaciente!” Grita ella. Antes de que esté completamente fuera del alcance de mi oído la oigo decir, “Simon, piénsalo, ¿sí? ¡Podrías trabajar aquí conmigo! _¡Te gusta el pastel!_ ”

  


* * *

  


De vuelta en la calle, puedo pensar más claramente. (Sobre la oferta de Penny, sobre pastel, sobre el hechicero.) 

A mi _me gusta_ el pastel. Eso es bien sabido. Y probablemente no sería tan malo como lo imagino, vivir en la ciudad --eventualmente me acostumbraría al ruido, ¿verdad? Y nunca me aburriría. Nunca me sentiría solo porque nunca _estaría_ solo. Y no habría un límite de todos los tipos de comida que podría probar… al carajo comer queso de cabra todos los días para el almuerzo, podría tener todo tipo de otros quesos (¡queso de oveja! ¿queso de vaca?) y pan y pastel y… bueno, ya saben. _Todo tipo._ Incluso un vegetal o dos, si quisiera. Y podría ver a Penny todos los días. ¿Tal vez sus amigos son más agradables que Gareth y los chicos? 

Pero entonces recuerdo a las cabras. Si no estoy en la granja, ¿quién cuidaría de ellas? No las trato la mitad de bien de lo que hacía Ebb, pero igual. Podrían extrañarme si no estoy ahí para hablarles y perseguirlas un poco. Dejarlas masticar en el ruedo de mi pantalón mientras les cuento sobre mi día. 

No, no hay forma de que pudiera mudarme aquí. Tal vez me cansaría del pastel, si estuviera a su alrededor todo el tiempo. (Poco probable. Pero nunca se sabe.) No, pertenezco en la colina, fuera del camino. Si algo, toda la rareza de hoy lo confirma --no puedo vivir en un mundo de desfiles y hechiceros y caminar en el cielo. Debería volver a la tienda, cerrar todo, irme a la cama y dejar esta tarde como una causa perdida. (No voy a mencionar _nada_ de esto a Gareth. Tendría un paseo al campo, riéndose de mí con los chicos cuando esté limpiando el granero.) 

Tomo la calle principal de vuelta a las rejas de la ciudad. Es un poco molesto porque sigo teniendo que abrirme paso entre la gente con los codos, y recibo todo tipo de cosas derramadas sobre mí --helado, lágrimas, entusiasmo ( _ugh_ )-- antes de encontrar un bus que me llevará arriba de la colina. (La mayoría de la gente todavía está tratando _entrar_ a la ciudad, así que el tráfico no es tan malo en la salida.) (Aunque, hay un carruaje subiendo justo detrás de nosotros; las cortinas están cerradas así que no hay oportunidad de sacarle el dedo al imbécil esnob dentro, desafortunadamente.) 

Siento mi cuello y hombros empezar a relajarse mientras en bus pasa de adoquines a tierra, lo que significa que nos estamos acercando a casa. Miro por la ventana trasera cada tanto, revisando al conductor idiota detrás de nosotros. No sé exactamente qué es, pero hay algo mal con su _rostro_ … no que se pueda ver mucho de este. Tiene puesto un sombrero que es tan alto como una chimenea, y un collarín puntudo subido hasta su barbilla. (Me pregunto qué sería de _mi_ sombrero.) 

Me sacudo la preocupación, agradeciéndole al conductor del bus mientras me bajo de un salto en la cima de la colina. Alivio instantáneo me golpea tan pronto como mis pies encuentran lodo, en vez de adoquines. _Esto se siente correcto._ Me arrastro a través de la calle hacia la tienda, confortado por el tenue brillo de luz en la ventana y los balidos que puedo oír viniendo de la parte de atrás. 

Esto. Esto es lo que conozco. Esto es lo que tiene sentido. 

No aviones de guerra y desfiles y tenedores y hechiceros y jodidas capas llamativas -- _esto_. 

Desaseguro la puerta, relajándome mientras la campana tintinea sobre mi cabeza, dejándole saber a la vida que puede volver a lo normal ahora, muchas gracias. Estoy pegajoso y sudoroso y caliente, y aunque sé que necesito un baño más que nada, debo revisar a las cabras antes de tratar de limpiarme. 

Me estoy quitando los zapatos con los pies y metiéndolos bajo el mostrador cuando escucho la campana sobre la puerta tintinear otra vez. (¿Acaso no cerré tras de mí?) 

“Lo siento compañero, estamos cerrados. Vuelve mañana.” 

Me estoy inclinando para tirar de mis cordones porque mi otro zapato está siendo un idiota, cuando oigo pasos detrás mío. Suspiro y me enderezo. 

“Mira, sé que es buen queso pero estamos cerrados, ¿sí? Abrimos a las nueve de la mañana. Solo vuelve entonces.” Tiro de mi camisa, sintiendo la tela protestar mientras se despega de mi piel. (Sí, estoy como en un nivel cinco en la tabla de sudor.) 

“Que tiendecita tan lamentable.” 

Las lámparas están bajas, así que está sombrío aquí, y queda muy poca luz de afuera. No puedo verlo bien. Puedo ver que tiene cabello castaño, cayendo en su rostro. Es como de mi estatura, y está vestido en este ridículo, viejo traje con puños con volantes y demasiados botones. (Debe ser de la ciudad. Están en todas estas modas locas.) (Al menos no es brillante.) 

Todavía estoy colgado en el hecho de que acaba de llamar mi tienda _lamentable_. Ebb’s Fromagerie, ¡la legendaria casa del queso! ¿Quién cree que _es_? 

“Pisos sucios, repisas empolvadas, el aborrecible hedor de débil, rebajada disciplina… sí, este es de hecho un asunto lamentable.” 

Su voz me hace hervir la sangre. (Por un segundo pensé que era el tipo del callejón. están más o menos al mismo nivel de elegancia. Al menos _él_ fue de ayuda, y él al menos _trató_ de camuflar sus insultos.) 

“¿Tú jodidamente qué, compañero?” 

El hombre se acerca, barriendo un brazo por el mostrador y volteando mi tarro de lápices, la caja de recibos, un tarro de efectivo. Me sonríe con sorna, y finalmente puedo verlo bien --luce como que debería estar de pie en una de las ventanas de tiendas lujosas en la ciudad, vendiendo corbatines y gemelos a los ricos ociosos. Es exactamente el tipo que _de hecho_ irrumpiría en una tienda cerrada, demandando servicio al tiempo que insulta al personal. 

No tengo ni idea de quién es, pero jodidamente no me agrada, ¿de acuerdo? 

Yo tampoco le agrado mucho. Observo su pálida cara bonita arrugarse mientras me olisquea, torciendo su labio al tiempo que sus ojos pasan sobre mi camisa arrugada y manchada. 

“Y aún, diría que eres por _mucho_ la cosa más lamentable aquí.” Pone sus manos en sus bolsillos y me sonríe --tiene los dientes como un juego de cuchillos de cocina. (¿Qué muerde con _esos_?) “Pequeña cosa deformada… No puedo imaginar qué ve en _ti_. ¿Por qué no te arrastras de vuelta bajo tu roca, pequeña serpiente?” 

Puedo sentir mi rostro ardiendo mientras marcho pasándolo, abriendo bruscamente la puerta. La campana encima traquetea violentamente, y yo tiro de mis rizos por añadidura. Afuera, puedo ver la luna empezando a subir --hay un carruaje vacío esperando por su pasajero, los caballos piafando el suelo. (Es el mismo carruaje que estaba molestando al bus en la subida de la colina.) (¿Este imbécil _me siguió a casa_?) “De acuerdo, compañero- no sé sobre qué es esto, y realmente no me importa. Lárgate.” 

El hombre se gira sobre sus talones (incluso sus _zapatos_ tienen volantes) y toma un, dos, tres pasos taconeantes en mi dirección. Tiene esta mirada entretenida que quiero abofetear fuera de su rostro. “¿Disculpa?” 

Hago un punto de hacer una reverencia y balancear mi brazo hacia la puerta abierta. “La salida está por aquí, mi lord. Lárgate y no vuelvas. Lo que sea que estés vendiendo, no lo quiero.” 

Se toma su tiempo mirándome de arriba abajo otra vez, y me siento miserable, dejándolo hacerlo. “Fanfarroneando al Brujo Calamidad…. vaya, tú _eres_ un valiente, ¿no es así?” 

_¿El brujo…?_

¿Seguramente está burlándose de mí? No puede- eso no es- 

Antes de que tenga tiempo de pensar o disculparme o reverenciar o hacer jodidamente _algo_ aparte de entrar en pánico, él se está apresurando hacia mí en un murmullo de sonido, más rápido que nada que haya visto. Está cerca -- _demasiado_ cerca-- pasando su lengua por mi mejilla y farfullando palabras que no conozco en mi oído. Luego el bastardo se inclina y me _muerde_ \--bueno, es un pellizco, realmente-- en el costado del cuello, y luego se ha ido. 

“Dale mis saludos a Chaz.” 

Para el momento en que recupero mis facultades, la puerta del carruaje se está cerrando de golpe, los caballos girando y alejándose a trote abajo de la colina. Me paro y los veo irse, mi cabeza girando, mi cuello ardiendo, una pregunta quemándome la mente. 

_¿Quién carajos es Chaz?_

Le gruño a la oscuridad y cierro de un portazo, poniendo el cerrojo más fuerte de lo que necesito, y astillándome una garra accidentalmente cuando se atasca en el pestillo. Me giro y pisoteo a través de la tienda, saboreando sulfuro en la parte de atrás de mi garganta, mi cola arrastrándose tras de mí. Hago un desastre incluso peor tratando de limpiar tras del idiota prepotente --¿era ese _en verdad_ el _Brujo_?-- porque mis alas siguen metiéndose en medio. 

Estoy a medio camino subiendo las escaleras, pensando en prepararme un baño, cuando me doy cuenta de que no debería _tener_ alas. O una cola. O garras. O escamas, en todo caso. 

Tropiezo el resto del camino, chocando contra las paredes y las esquinas, precipitándome a través de la puerta del baño para poder mirarme en el espejo. Está apretado aquí --las habitaciones sobre la tienda son diminutas; Ebb nunca necesitó mucho espacio para sí misma-- y mi reflejo no quiere comportarse. Mientras me inclino para inspeccionar el daño, mis alas envían pasta de dientes y rasuradoras y papel de baño volando por todo el lugar. 

“Joder,” mascullo, incapaz de aceptar la nueva realidad de lo que soy. “Joder. Jodido _no_ , jodido _infierno_ , jodida _mierda_ , jodida- _¡joder!_ ” 

El hombre en la tienda me llamó serpiente. Me dijo que me arrastrara de vuelta bajo mi roca, como un lagarto. 

Y luego me lamió y me convirtió en un dragón. 

Humo se asienta en la parte de atrás de mi garganta. Me ahogo en él. 

Tengo dos grandes, rojas, correosas alas, una cola, y media cara de escamas. Desabotono los restos de mi camisa para encontrar las duras, brillantes escamas continuar por mi brazo y el costado derecho de mi cuerpo, desapareciendo bajo mi pantalón. 

_Nop_ , pienso. _No lo voy a hacer. No voy a ir ahí. Los pantalones se quedan_ puestos. _Hay cosas que simplemente prefiero no saber._

Igual, no puedo no _mirar_ , ahora que lo he pensado. Pico torpemente el botón hasta que mis garras rasgan la tela, y mi pantalón cae al suelo. Todo _luce_ lo suficientemente normal --y también se siente normal, aunque estoy tomando una manotada con mi mano escamosa, así que quién sabe. Suelto una respiración temblorosa, seguida de un quejido, que sale sonando rasposo y oscuro. 

“Por amor a la mierda,” murmuro, y no reconozco mi propia voz. 

Qué absoluta pesadilla de día.

  


* * *

  


No sé cuánto tiempo gasto caminando frente al espejo. ¿Horas, tal vez? Está completamente oscuro cuando finalmente tengo el valor de ir abajo y revisar a las cabras. 

Ahora _eso_ es un desastre. 

Se amontonan contra la pared del fondo del granero, balando y maldiciéndome mientras yo aporreo cosas por ahí poniéndoles agua, barriendo su desorden, buscando alfalfa fresca. Mi cola se mete en medio a cada oportunidad, enroscándose alrededor de un rastrillo y mandando a volar las jarras de leche. 

“Vamos chicas, sean razonables- soy _yo_. Es Simon.” 

Me gritan hasta que me voy, y reconozco que los chicos van a llegar mañana al trabajo a un granero cargado de cabras agitadas. (¿El miedo hace que su leche sepa diferente?) Yo camino penosamente de vuelta a la tienda, arañando hasta la mierda del empapelado mientras mis alas rasgan tras de mí escaleras arriba. 

Al menos no hay nadie aquí. Al menos vivo solo. 

¿Qué diría Ebb, si pudiera verme así? 

¿Qué diría Penny? Probablemente algo como, _eso es lo que obtienes por hacer enojar criaturas oscuras, Simon. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado._

Me tiro en mi cama, plano sobre mi estómago porque no puedo acostarme sobre mi espalda. (Las alas se atraviesan.) Trato de acurrucarme sobre mi costado, pero hay extrañas crestas rígidas saliendo de mi columna. Mi cola empieza a agitarse alrededor, despedazando las mantas. Suspiro, tratando de ponerme cómodo, pero el lado escamoso de mi cara se enreda en la almohada, y luego hay plumas por todos lados, y me estoy _ahogando_ , y- 

Al carajo con esto. Esto no está pasando, esto no es real. Ayer mi vida era sobre empacar queso para ancianas que pasaban media hora bloqueando la puerta de la tienda porque estaban hablando sobre cuán horriblemente sus zapatos estaban irritando sus pies. Eso es lo que me _gusta_. Esa es más o menos toda la emoción que puedo manejar. Eso es- 

Estoy tratando de decidir el momento exacto en que hoy se fue a la mierda. ¿Fue cuando Gareth me molestó y decidí visitar a Penny? ¿Fue cuando me bajé del bus y me fui por las calles laterales? ¿Fue cuando insulté al Brujo Calamidad en vez de tolerar la mierda que estaba hablando, y él lamió una maldición sobre mí? 

¿O fue cuando ese maldito hechicero en su estúpida camisa de encaje se apareció y literalmente me levantó del suelo como si fuera una… ¡una margarita! Y luego tuvo el coraje de casi lanzarme por una chimenea? 

Difícil de decir, en realidad. 

Todo lo que sé es que esto no está pasando. No puede estar pasando. 

_No soy un dragón._

Así que con ese dato absolutamente innegable sobre mi vida en mente, me voy a dormir. Me voy a dormir _sin ningún sueño raro de ningún tipo_ , y cuando despierte y vaya al baño y mire en el espejo, no voy a ver alas o una cola o jodidas _escamas_ sobre todo mi trasero. Eso tan solo no va a pasar. Así no es como es. Solo me veré a mí. Ojos azules, lunares, pecas, piel. Llano, simple, _lamentable_ Simon Snow. ( _Eres por mucho la cosa más lamentable aquí._ ) 

Esto no es lo que soy. 

¿O sí? 

Dormir. Dormir arreglará esto. Dormir hace todo mejor. 

_(Pero, ¿qué si no lo hace?)_

_(¿Entonces qué?)_

Al menos sé que no es mi destino que pasen cosas interesantes. Ese pensamiento me conforta. Soy parte del amoblado, un personaje secundario, una mancha diminuta en una imagen mucho más grande… la única cosa emocionante que podría pasarme mañana es que _podría_ llover cuando esté poniendo afuera el letrero de las ofertas especiales, y _puede_ que Gareth camine dentro de la tienda en el momento equivocado y tenga que atender un cliente. 

Trato de rodar sobre mí mismo y casi me empalo con la espada al final de mi cola. Es una cosa ridícula --roja y gomosa-- y parezco no tener ningún control sobre ella. En la luz de la luna, las escamas en mi brazo son brillantes y luminosas. Las toco, y mis dedos salen aceitosos y manchados. 

Nunca tomé un baño. 

Oh bueno. Ya estoy cubierto en mugre. No hay necesidad de yacer en arrepentimiento, también. (¿Los dragones se molestan con baños?) 

Mejor solo dormir y despertar para encontrar que todo esto fue una pesadilla horriblemente vívida. 

No hay una cosa como las maldiciones. Magia, castillos andantes, alas de dragón --todo eso es un montón de disparates. 

¿Y agraciados, gruñones hechiceros que ponen su brazo a tu alrededor y caen hacia atrás sobre balcones y te llaman su chico? 

Bueno, ellos también pueden joderse. 

Ha sido un largo día. Un largo día --eso es todo lo que esto fue. 

Los días _siempre_ son largos


	2. Los castillos no se mueven

_Simon, esa es una pregunta justa para la que no hay una respuesta justa._

Ebb solía decir eso cuando me quejaba sobre cosas que no entendía. Yo preguntaría por qué las cabras comen trébol pero no algodoncillo, y ella me diría La Línea, la que yo sabía significaba que era momento de callarme y dejar de preguntar. Si ella pudiera verme ahora --en ropa interior en el suelo de mi habitación, retorcido y roto-- la mascullaría en mi oído como una maldición. (Una _maldición_.) 

_¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Por qué tengo alas? ¿Por qué mis partes de dragón no desaparecieron en la noche?_

Todas preguntas justas. 

Ninguna respondida justamente. 

Suspiro y me despego de las tablas del suelo, mis rodillas crujiendo en coro con mi columna --a este punto, me sostengo mayormente por despecho. 

Esta mañana permanezco dueño de una roja, revoltosa cola y dos alas carmesí que, a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, han destrozado todo lo que estuvo al alcance. Mis cortinas están desgarradas, el colchón lleno de agujeros, y hay trozos de tela inidentificada atascados entre las garras ganchudas de donde solían estar los dedos de mis pies. 

Por amor al cielo. 

En serio, ¿quién pensó que de toda la gente en esta miserable ladera, yo estaba destinado para la aventura? _¡Esperen, tienen al lagarto equivocado!_

Quiero decir. Yo solo- si tan solo- bueno, _mierda_. 

_Los castillos no se mueven. La gente no puede volar. No soy un dragón._

Sigo diciéndolo una y otra vez en mi mente, pero no sé a quién estoy tratando de convencer. 

“¡Snow! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás ahí arriba?” 

Ese sería el melodioso tono de Gareth, flotando escaleras arriba. Eso es todo lo que necesito. ¿Qué va a decir cuando reciba un montón de mi trasero escamoso? 

“Sí, Gaz. Estoy aquí,” digo en tono áspero. Sueno una mierda. ( _Dormí_ una mierda.) 

“¡Suenas una mierda!” Grita él. Y entonces escucho el sonido que he estado temiendo --pasos en las escaleras. 

No hay manera, en nombre del queso y las cabras y todo lo bueno en este mundo, de que vaya a dejar que alguien me vea así. Todavía no he dado otra mirada en el espejo del baño, pero una ojeada a lo largo de mi cuerpo confirma lo peor --garras, partes nudosas, ruidoso imbécil pedazo de cola. 

“¡No subas aquí!” 

Muy tarde. Ya puedo oírlo tropezando en el rellano. 

Un delgado panel de madera astillada es todo lo que se para entre el desastre y yo. ( _Mayor_ desastre.) (Ya está bastante malditamente desastroso, seamos honestos.) Siempre está la posibilidad de que Gareth --despistado como es-- no note nada extraño en mí. Pero también está la posibilidad de que _sí_ lo note y decida hacer su fortuna yendo al periódico. _¡Léalo todo al respecto, granjero local empieza nueva vida como una serpiente de dos piernas!_ Y luego todo el mundo sabe que estoy maldito, y nadie quiere queso de serpiente maldita, ¿o sí? Me quedo sin trabajo y sin casa y me veo _así_ y- 

No. De ninguna manera. Si hay alguna parte de mi vida que sea salvable, depende de mí no dejando ver a nadie las alas, la cola, los nuevos colmillos forzándose camino en mis encías. (¿Soy un dragón vampiro?) 

“¿Estás bien ahí, compañero?” 

Puedo oír a Gareth arrastrando sus nudillos por el marco de la puerta. Me lanzo bajo los restos mi manta, tirando de ella sobre mi cabeza. 

“Estoy enfermo,” grazno. “Muriendo.” (Porque desearía que lo estuviera.) “No puedo trabajar hoy.” (¿Cómo podría?) 

Gareth se ríe, pero no abre la puerta. Debo sonar lo suficientemente horrible para ponerlo incómodo. 

“¿Fue una noche ruda?” _Sí, Gareth, podrías decir eso._ “Trixie dijo que te vio en la plaza.” 

Oh, genial. Todo este tiempo gastado preocupándome por cómo me estoy convirtiendo en un horror indescriptible, y no me había detenido a considerar que podría haber _testigos_ de la alegre excursión de ayer con ese hechicero imbécil. 

Mi cara se pone caliente pensando en su camisa interior de encaje. 

Joder, me quiero morir.

“Sí. Noche ruda. Cierta. Fue lo peor.” 

Dejémoslo pensar que pasé las últimas veinticuatro horas mirando al olvido en la cara, despertando en una carretilla --mejor eso que la verdad. _Oh, bueno, fui por una agradable caminata en el cielo con un apuesto salvaje, luego fui seguido a casa por un tipo de aspecto pastoso en un traje con volantes --quien, por cierto, era bajito y no_ tan _guapo-- y luego me lamió y me convirtió en un reptil._

“¿Siquiera te has levantado de la cama?” 

No soy estúpido. Puedo oír las otras veinte preguntas entretejidas en esa -- _¿Ya alimentaste a las cabras? ¿Ya las limpiaste? ¿Ya contaste el cajón de efectivo de la tienda? ¿Revisaste las lámparas? ¿Está todo listo? ¿Voy a tener que hacer alguna o todas las anteriores yo mismo, porque realmente no quiero y espero que sí te hayas levantado de la cama en algún punto, antes de mí gritándote escaleras arriba?_

“Gaz,” croo -.y de acuerdo, exagero un poco. Después de ayer, tengo el derecho. “No he hecho un carajo, ¿sí? Me siento una basura. Vas a tener que hacer las cosas de las cabras hoy.” 

Él gruñe. (Creo que oigo su frente rebotar en la puerta.) “Pero tengo que hacer las cosas del queso.” 

Las cosas de las cabras. Las cosas del queso. Ebb solía hacerlo todo sin ninguna queja. Entre todos nosotros, no poder siquiera arreglárnoslas para cubrir un día de alguien enfermo. 

Siento el humo hirviendo en la parte de atrás de mi garganta. Todavía no he probado la cosa del fuego por la boca, y más le vale no tentarme. Lo empujo hacia abajo, esperando que el rasguño añadido em mi voz ayude a mi causa. “Hay una lista en el refrigerador, ¿recuerdas? La escribí el año pasado cuando tuve un gran total de un día libre.” Mi lengua está seca en donde mis nuevos colmillos la han arañado. Mi día libre el año pasado fue gastado viendo trabajar a Penny, bebiendo té helado en una de las mesas al aire libre de la pastelería. “Te las arreglarás.” 

Él refunfuña, golpeando por la puerta con sus nudillos. 

Tengo una visión repentina de él entrando de golpe. Llegando frente a frente con mis costrados, cicatrizados pezones y corriendo hacia las colinas. ¿Pero tal vez este _no_ es el fin de mi vida? ¿Tal vez otras oportunidades de trabajo están a la vuelta de la esquina? Podría ser un asustador de cabras profesional. (Sacar más rápido la leche de ellas, ese tipo de cosa.) 

Sé que Ebb me diría que viera el lado positivo, así que lo estoy intentando. 

Pero Ebb no está aquí. 

Somos solo Gareth, la puerta y yo. 

_¡Mleeeeeehhh!_ viene de afuera el grito de una cabra. 

De acuerdo entonces solo Gareth, la puerta, las cabras y yo. 

“¿Crees que te sentirás mejor mañana?” Pregunta vacilante. ( _Esperanzado._ ) 

Mi cola empieza a ondear por ahí, tratando de picarme en el ojo. Todavía no he reñido mucho control sobre ella. La dejo maltratarme y me acuesto aquí, vencido. Completamente _desesperanzado_. 

“Probablemente no.” 

“¿Qué se supone que hagamos?” Gruñe. Ha pasado a golpetear en la puerta con las uñas ahora, y es apto a volverme loco en los próximos cinco segundos. “Las cabras son _tu trabajo_ , Snow.” 

Mi trabajo. ¡Ha! 

_Se busca: Empleo para un medio-dragón. No puedo trabajar con ganado dado el hecho de que están asustados hasta la mierda de mí._

“Sí, bueno, tengo derecho a estar enfermo, ¿no es así? Jodidamente hazlo tú mismo.” 

Sueno justo la cantidad exacta de idiota para molestarlo. Me llama un idiota y pisotea todo el camino escaleras abajo, gritando para que dos de los otros se le unan en el granero. Puedo oírlo revolcando abajo en la cocina, buscando mi lista. 

Me duele pensar en la cocina. No he comido desde que Penny me dio esta torta de vainilla ayer --estoy muriendo de hambre, y en todo lo que puedo pensar es en carne quemada y, por alguna razón, mantequilla. 

Me abrazo y ruedo para quedar de cara a la pared. 

Alguien va a verme. Tengo que aceptar esa verdad. La maldición no se va a ir --al menos no todavía-- y no puedo quedarme en mi habitación para siempre. (Me _moriré_ de hambre.) ¿Cómo rompes una maldición? ¿Hay algún lugar en la ciudad donde puedo ir a rogar por un encantamiento? ¿Cómo llegaría a la ciudad, luciendo así? Le daría un jodido ataque al corazón al conductor del bus. 

Al menos no se ha perdido, la comedia en mí. (La _verdad_.) Fue perseguido por monstruos, y hoy soy uno. 

Jodido terrible inicio de la semana. 

“ _¡Snow! ¡Clientes! ¿Dónde están las bolsas?_ ” 

Gimo y ruedo fuera de la cama, golpeando mi cabeza (y cola) en las tablas del suelo. 

“¡En la mesa de trabajo en la habitación de atrás!” Gruño. _Consíguelo, Gaz._ Mi voz es grave, oscura. En cualquier otra persona sonaría intimidante (y tal vez un poco sexy), pero en mí es deprimente. Al menos tiene a Gareth convencido --se disculpa y pisotea hacia otra habitación. 

Eventualmente el zumbido de voces agudas y emocionadas corta sus farfullos. Los primeros clientes del día están aquí, y solo puedo imaginar el momento que están teniendo, viéndolo buscar a tientas con el efectivo suelto. Debería estar allá abajo haciendo mi trabajo. Pero difícilmente vamos a vender mucho queso con un dragón sentado justo al frente, ¿o sí? 

Me reiría si no fuera tan lamentable. 

Si no fuera tan horriblemente _real_. 

Paso mis manos por mi espalda, explorando las espinas y bultos. Presiono mis dedos sobre mis alas, suaves y curtidas y tibias. Cepillo de manera equivocada las escamas en mi rostro, cortando la piel entre mis dedos. 

Las lágrimas pican mis ojos. Es bueno que nadie pueda ver. 

_Esto. Esto es lo que soy. El Brujo solo lo hizo obvio._

_Serpiente, lagarto, dragón, monstruo. Nada con lo que valga la pena molestarse en absoluto._

Noto que una de las escamas en el dorso de mi mano está negra y marchita, casi desescamándose --tiro de ella pero no se afloja. Me detengo cuando sangra. 

_Incluso se aseguró de que soy un dragón lamentable._

Mi estómago se retuerce cuando pienso en ese tipo, presumido y desdeñoso en la luz de la tarde. Ruedo mis hombros hacia atrás, sintiendo huesos torcidos crujir y tronar. Abro la boca para decir en voz alta la verdad de mi maldición, pero cuando intento darle un nombre --decir lo que _soy_ \-- solo salen disparates. 

“He sido _**confundido con un sastre**_ y forzado a _**tejer a mano un traje hecho de telarañas**_.” 

“Anoche fui seguido a casa por _**hadas**_ y _**aprendí a bailar alrededor de una vara de cintas.**_ ” 

“Estaba este hombre, y él _**me leyó poesía mientras yo besaba un soneto a lo largo de su cuello.**_ ” 

Mis mejillas están ardiendo con esa última. Joder, ¿qué me _hizo_? Quiero decir, Gareth me acusa regularmente de hablar basura, pero igual. Tomo una respiración profunda, caminando por ahí y despedazando el suelo con mis garras. 

¿Qué haría Penny? 

Escucho su voz en mi cabeza como si ella estuviera aquí en la habitación. 

“ _Escríbelo, Simon. Está bien si tienes dificultades con tus palabras a veces --trata de escribirlas, mejor._ ” 

¿Siquiera _tengo_ un lapicero? _Una pregunta justa._ Paso unos buenos cinco minutos poniendo patas arriba los restos de mi habitación antes de encontrar un trozo de papel en blanco. (De acuerdo, así que es una página arrancada de un libro.) Encuentro los restos de una botella de tinta bajo mi cama. 

Y entonces me doy cuenta que el Brujo me ha maldecido bien y propiamente, porque no solo no puedo _decir_ lo que me ha pasado, no puedo siquiera escribirlo. 

_Fui seguido por **dos quesos** y luego un **cheddar artesanal** entró en la tienda y me **pasteurizó**._

_Me rescató un **macho bonito** pero no pudo salvarme de el **chèvre rancio** que me convirtió en una **cabra niñera**._

“¡Joder!” Grito, arrugando la página, dándome cuenta de que he escupido fuego solo cuando el papel flota hacia mi regazo en cenizas. 

Ese hombre y su rostro condescendiente. Cabello flojo, ojos azules, volantes de encaje. Si pudiera poner mis manos en él justo ahora, yo- 

Bueno, yo haría una escena, ¿o no? Probablemente terminaría con otra maldición. Un cuerno de unicornio o algo, para completar el fiasco que es mi apariencia ahora. 

No puedo hablar sobre lo que me ha pasado. 

No puedo escribir una carta de reclamo al buró de Brujos, o cualquier cuerpo gobernante que haya para maníacos como él, y solicitar cordialmente que levanten la maldición. 

No puedo hacer _nada_. 

Lado positivo, lado positivo, lado positivo. _Piensa como Penny._ Honestamente, ella probablemente trataría de convencerme de hacer de ello una carrera profesional --convertirme en una curiosidad viviente, ese tipo de cosa. _!Su amigable tostadora de malvaviscos local! ¡Genial y realista accesorio para todas sus necesidades de recreación histórica!_ ¿Y qué haría Ebb? Ella limpiaría el polvo de mis escamas y me pondría en mi guarida para una buena noche de sueño. 

No importa lo que Penny o Ebb harían. Ninguna de ellas está aquí. 

Necesito mirar de nuevo en el espejo, ver en lo que me he convertido. 

Abriendo la puerta de un tirón, me detengo en la parte superior de las escaleras, escuchando por pasos. Nada. Me apresuro a través del rellano hacia el baño --Gareth grita escaleras arriba para revisar de nuevo cómo voy, pero se calla cuando abro la boca y le doy un _rugido_. 

Me desplomo, mano escamosa agarrando una rodilla escamosa, columna crujiendo mientras me curvo sobre mi mismo. 

_Solo detén esto._

_Detenlo, por favor._

_No quiero cambiar._

_Quiero ser yo mismo._

_Si esa es la lección que se supone debo aprender --si eso es lo que el Brujo trató de lamer sobre mí-- entonces bien. Él gana._

Dejo que la noche anterior ruede de nuevo en mi cabeza. Yo, entrando a la tienda (podría jurar que cerré esa puerta). Él, entrando y volcando cosas… luego poniendo mi vida de cabeza. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo, sobre darle sus saludos a alguien? Chaz. _Dale mis saludos a Chaz._

Gruño y briznas de humo salen de mi nariz. Salpico mi cara con agua, pero esta chisporrotea en mi piel. Ahora no solo soy el tendero menos atractivo en esta lado de Fishmonger Street, también estoy ardiendo al punto en que soy una fuente viable de calor para toda la ladera. 

Puedo escuchar las cabras afuera. (Suena como que una de ellas se salió del granero y fue a galopar por ahí en el corral.) Tengo que romper esta maldición --por ellas, si no por nada más. (También por mí. Yo _no_ quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con escamas.) (Las escamas se están extendiendo.) (Necesitaba ir al baño en medio de la noche y casi me quito los jodidos dedos.) 

Busco entre el desastre y horror que es mi mente, tratando de encontrar alguna mención de un _Chaz_. Está esta cosa en la que los hombres de cierta edad acortan sus nombres con una _z_ \--yo llamo a Gareth _Gaz_ a veces, y él tiene un amigo llamado Haz (Harry) cuyo primo es Jaz (Jasper), y _él_ vive con un tipo llamado Laz (Peter, y no sé sobre qué es eso, pero mi punto se mantiene). Así que Chaz podría ser Charlie o Charles o Chauncey o Chad. 

Y luego estaban los soldados vampiro mutilados que nos persiguieron ayer --a mí y al hechicero. (Me dejo pensar en él por un minuto, incluso aunque eso me enoja más.) Me dijo que estaban tras él, y si ellos eran los hombres del Brujo y el Brujo me siguió a casa, él debe haber pensado que yo… ¿ _conocía_ al hechicero, de alguna manera? 

Las piezas caen en su lugar en mi mente. (Técnicamente ahora tengo un cerebro de lagarto, así que puedo ser excusado por la cantidad de tiempo que me toma hacer conexiones relativamente simples.) 

_Chaz es el primer nombre del hechicero._

_¡El Hechicero Pitch es Chaz!_

_¡Chaz Pitch es el hechicero!_

Y por alguna razón, el Brujo Calamidad está tras él. 

Mi cola se enrolla alrededor de mi pierna. Abajo puedo oír a Gareth discutiendo con uno de los clientes. Suena como la Señora Weatherly --ella no va a tomar nada de él. Espero mientras se hace un silencio frío, interrumpido por mis garras molestando las tablas del suelo. (¿Puedo cortarlas? ¿Dolería?) Luego vienen los gritos. Hay algo relajante al respecto, incluso aunque suena como que Gaz está recibiendo una buena aporreada. (Probablemente ella está usando un zapato.) 

Me rehúso a preocuparme por el hechicero. ¿Por qué debería importarme si ese imbécil con los dientes afilados está tras él? Él tiene una varita --estará bien. Él puede caminar en el aire --estará bien. Tiene suficiente brillantina sobre sí mismo como para cegar temporalmente una lechuza. (O algo más con excelente vista, no lo jodidamente sé.) Solo necesita deslumbrar al Brujo con su apariencia general, luego puede hacer un escape rápido. No debería ser difícil. 

No, no estoy preocupado por Chaz. 

(Él definitivamente no querría comerse mi corazón _ahora_.) 

Abajo, la puerta delantera se abre. Oigo un grito, luego pasos chochos y una voz aguda, gritando una melodía. 

El mundo está entonando una canción mientras yo estoy aquí arriba, colapsando. 

Penny siempre me está diciendo que tome una respiración profunda y piense antes de golpear cosas, pero nunca he visto el punto. A veces necesitas golpear algo. A veces es la única manera de hacer entender tu punto. 

Igual, ya he causado suficiente destrucción en mi habitación. (Y el baño. Que _me_ jodan, es una zona de guerra.) Necesito llevar mi furia fuera de la granja y apuntarla en la dirección que más lo merece. 

Necesito encontrar al Brujo Calamidad y retorcerle el cuello. 

Necesito _hacer_ que me quite esta maldición. Que la succione de vuelta dentro de sus colmillos, o lo que sea que tenga que hacer. Sacar mis escamas una por una, si tiene que ser. (Intenté eso yo mismo, pero duele.) (Tomé un par de tijeras contra mi cola pero no llegué muy lejos. Como tratar de pasar a través de un tronco rebelde de árbol.) 

Si encuentro al Brujo Calamidad, puedo tener mi vida de vuelta. 

No necesitaré estar lejos de la granja por mucho. Solo lo suficiente para rastrearlo. Me tomaré unas vacaciones de unos cuantos días y Gareth tendrá que aguantarse por un rato. Volveré como nuevo, como si nada hubiera ido nunca mal. 

Puedo sentir mi corazón desacelerando. Incluso la idea de las cosas siendo _normales_ otra vez es suficiente para hacerme sentir mejor. Trepo de vuelta a la cama y me quedo mirando al techo, preguntándome si seré capaz de dormir para hacer el día pasar más rápido. (Mi cola talla _ya quisieras_ en la pared, porque es una estúpida.) 

No puedo decirle a Penny lo que pasó, pero puedo decirle que me he ido. No diré a _dónde_ \--ella estaría fuera y tras Calamidad en su jodido auto de motor, arrasando el campo en busca de mí. Le diré que necesitaba alejarme por un par de días, y le pediré que revise a las cabras si tiene tiempo. 

_Te debo un favor enorme_ , escribo. Las palabras se acomodan apropiadamente, así que supongo que está bien escribir cosas que no están relacionadas con la maldición. _No puedo decirte por qué, pero necesito irme. Por favor no te preocupes. Prometo no escalar en ningún desagüe. Tampoco estaré durmiendo en carretas._ Pauso, la tinta manchando el papel. _La cosa sobre las cabras es que nunca olvidan un rostro amigable. Así que por favor no pienses que te odian cuando llegues aquí. Van a estar muy felices de verte._

  


* * *

  


La noche llega y yo estoy listo.

Bueno. En realidad no. Pero si no empiezo a moverme ahora, nunca lo haré. 

No tengo mucho de un plan emi cabeza. Salir y encontrarlo, supongo. No puede ser tan difícil --no hay gran montón de cosas que ver en el Páramo. Campos y césped y maleza y un lago infestado de moscas. Cada par de años hay una petición de la ciudad para hacer que el Mago construya algo bonito allí, pero no pasa nada. Con la guerra que está sucediendo, cosas como esas probablemente están en espera. 

Está embrujado. Esa es la leyenda. El Brujo es un mito --un fantasma que asola el Páramo, recogiendo viajeros y bebiendo su sangre para mantenerse joven. Es tu clásico vampiro con poca ambición. ¿Pero cómo se atreve a ser _real_? Vuelve a tu leyenda y quédate ahí, imbécil. Eso es lo que voy a decirle. (Después de rogarle que levante la maldición.) 

Gareth y los chicos se han ido hace rato. Tengo uno de los viejos abrigos de Ebb y una manta sobre mis hombros, cubriendo lo peor de mí. (Me las arreglé para atar mis alas juntas con estopilla, y luce como si tuviera una aleta gigante saliendo de mi espalda.) Las botas de lluvia son la única cosa que me queda bien sobre mis pies deformados, así que me he puesto un par sobre mis pantalones más flojos y menos importantes. (Solo tengo un buen par, y no quería cortarles un hoyo para mi cola.) (Eso es algo en lo que tengo que pensar ahora. _¿Tiene esta prenda de vestir un agujero conveniente para la cola?_ ) 

Traté de encontrar un palo en el jardín para poder amarrar un pañuelo en él --ya saben, envolver algo de queso y pan dentro, y acabar con todo el cuadro deprimente. (Resulta que no tengo ningún pañuelo.) (Y traté de hacer algo de un par de calzoncillos y una banda elástica, pero es terminó mal.) Al final, rellené mis bolsillos con galletas --mis manos no son muy diestras, pero puedo picarlas con mis colmillos, si se necesita. También intenté llenar una cantina con agua pero mis garras le hicieron tantos hoyos, ahora es un colador. Tendré que beber de los charcos, como un bultoso y deforme callejero. 

No quedan excusas por hacer. 

La carta de Penny está en el mostrador. (Dejé dinero para que Gareth pueda enviarla en la mañana.) 

Escribí una nueva lista y la pegué al refrigerador. (La otra podría estar en cualquier lugar ahora.) 

HIce mi mejor esfuerzo de organizar la tienda. (Mis alas hicieron todo peor.) 

Tiempo de irse. Tiempo de marcharse. 

Me paro afuera, escuchando en busca de sonidos del granero. Las cabras están tranquilas --¿tal vez van a esta bien después de todo? No suena como que alguien esté muriendo allá dentro, en ningún grado. Tiene sentido si, en algún punto durante los último tres años, los otros aprendieron _algo_ sobre las cabras y cómo no matarlas. Ebb se ha ido hace el suficiente tiempo para que nosotros nos hagamos autosuficientes. (En teoría.) 

“Lo siento,” digo al cielo nocturno. Mi respiración hace vapor: hace frío, pero yo estoy ardiendo. “No tardaré mucho.” Ella no puede oírme. Eso lo sé. También sé lo que me diría si pudiera - _¡Entra y para tus balbuceos, antes de que se te congelen los intestinos!_ “Le estoy enviando una carta a Penny, y hay una lista. Las cabras estarán bien.” Llego a la reja y miro por el camino, revisando por otros fugitivos nocturnos. No hay nadie. Inhalo, esperando que algo de la esencia se quede conmigo. Miro alrededor a la tienda, el granero, el lodo, el silencio. Absorbiéndolo todo. 

Espero no tardarme mucho. Pero… 

Pero mejor obtengo un buen vistazo. Tomarlo todo y agarrarlo con fuerza. 

“Volveré,” digo a la nada. A nadie. (A Ebb.) 

Y entonces me voy. 

  


* * *

  


Más arriba en las colinas, el aire es delgado. 

No hay caminos aquí tan lejos de la ciudad, solo parches de tierra por donde tienes que esperar que alguien más haya caminado antes. También es ventoso --las alas prueban ser útiles, protegiéndome de lo peor del viento. (Estaban empezando a doler dentro de su prisión de estopilla.) Tengo que trepar en las partes más escarpadas, pero mis garras cavan en la tierra, así que no tengo que preocuparme por deslizarme. (También me rendí con las botas de lluvia.) Al menos mis nuevas partes de mutante pueden ser útiles. 

El abrigo de Ebb está atado alrededor de mi cuello para que no se vuele. La manta se cayó hace eras. En teoría empaqué suficientes galletas de emergencia para que duren unas cuantas millas, pero ya he parado dos veces por un descanso, y mis bolsillos están casi vacíos. Me siento en las rocas y aprecio la vista. 

La ciudad está brillando esta noche --luz y fuego y humo. Me imagino que estoy ahí en una de la plazas, mirándolo todo. Es fácil extrañarlo desde aquí, pero sé que si _estuviera_ allá abajo, me estaría picando el irme. 

No le he hablado a nadie desde que dejé la granja. Es lo mejor. Había un anciano en la cima de Westfoot Lane, pero cruzó y empujó a través de un seto para no tener que pasar junto a mí. 

Rasco la escama negra en el dorso de mi mano, cerrando mis alas alrededor de mi rostro para mantener fuera el viento. Mi cola está haciendo su propia cosa, pero ha sido buena para mantener el balance en los tramos más rocosos, así que la estoy tolerando. 

He estado aquí afuera por horas. 

Estoy yendo rápido a ningún lado. 

Estoy pensando en desplomarme sobre mi costado, rodar abajo de la colina y rendirme, cuando oigo un sonido silbante. Frunzo el ceño, moviéndome en manos y rodillas, arañándome bien y propiamente. 

“¿Hola?” Digo en tono áspero. Es la primera cosa que he dicho en horas. “¿Hay alguien ahí?” 

Otro silbido, seguido por un -.esperen, ¿fue eso un _ladrido_? 

Lo siguiente que sé es que estoy siendo derribado de espaldas por un estorbo peludo que es más o menos del tamaño de un bolso de mano. 

“¿Qué- no- no puedes- _¡quítate!_ ” 

Me libero y me siento. Trato de fijar al perro con una mirada seria, pero nunca fui muy bueno en las competencias de miradas, y el perro gana fácilmente. Se sienta en mi pecho con una expresión que podría cuajar leche, haciéndome sentir como la cosa más pequeña en la ladera. 

“Bueno. Um. Uh, ¿puedo. puedo ayudarte con algo?” 

Es una cosa extraña para decirle a un perro. Pero hay algo muy imperruno (¿Anti-perruno? ¿In-perro?) en él que me hace querer tratarlo como a una persona. 

No dice nada de vuelta. (Y cuán absurda se ha vuelto mi vida, que un perro parlante no me sorprendería para nada.) (Estamos a un acompañante animal parlante de un completo cuento de hadas.) Me mira. Desato el abrigo de Ebb y lo pongo sobre su espalda --no puedo ver mucho en la oscuridad, pero tiene pelaje marrón-dorado y grandes ojos cafés. 

“Ahí tienes.” Excavo en mis bolsillos y encuentro media galleta. El perro levanta la nariz. “Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo. ¿A menos que te guste el queso?” 

Al parecer es la cosa incorrecta para decir, porque el perro se baja de mí de un salto y se va rebotando hacia la cima de la siguiente cuesta. (Juro que voltea a mirarme y me llama con sus rizadas y enormes orejas.) (¿Qué tipo de perro _es_ este? ¿Un spaniel?) Me levanto de las rocas y sigo, amontonando el abrigo de Ebb bajo un brazo. ¿Qué tengo que perder? Al parecer una agradable y tranquila vida está fuera de las cartas, así que más me vale ir por caminatas nocturnas con animales extraños. 

El perro me ladra feliz cuando me muevo, y estoy tratando de pensar si alguna vez he querido patear un animal antes. Nunca pierdo la paciencia con las cabras, incluso aunque ellas pueden ser completas idiotas a veces. Cuando eres una familia (una extraña familia de ojos saltones), te llevas bien con ello, ¿no? Ebb nunca me pateó _a mí_ cuando estaba siendo un fastidio. Así que yo nunca he pateado una cabra, y no voy a patear este perro. 

Llego a la cima de la colina y caigo de rodillas. (Tal parece que convertirte en un dragón no te garantiza automáticamente una cantidad decente de estamina.) 

El perro está ladrando, girando su nariz hacia la oscuridad. Tengo que entrecerrar los ojos --en serio, mi visión es terrible incluso en plena luz del día; Penny ha estado molestándome por años para conseguir lentes-- pero creo que puedo ver sobre qué es todo el alboroto. 

No estoy seguro, pero… 

¿Son esas _luces_? 

¿No es ese parche de tierra negra y enorme _ligeramente más oscura_ y más irregular que el resto? 

Nunca he estado en el Páramo antes. (No es precisamente material para el Top 5 de Destinos Turísticos.) (La pastelería de Penny está en la lista del Top 5 de Destinos Turísticos, y en mi opinión, debería ocupar los cinco lugares.) Ni siquiera sé si ya estoy _en_ el Páramo. No hay exactamente una señal de la que partir. Estás en la ciudad o en las colinas, y luego tú… no lo estás. 

Paso saliva, pasando mis ojos sobre la figura elevándose de la oscuridad. Hay altas torretas deformes, y lo que luce sospechosamente como un aguja… tras esta veo algo brillante, y por un momento el pánico se apodera de mí porque creo que es _brillantina_ y entonces estoy pensando en _él_ otra vez. 

_Eres un natural._

Pero no es brillantina, solo la luna haciendo una mofa de sí misma en el lago. Siempre me imaginé el Páramo siendo asquerosos, costrosos trozos de terreno con los que nadie se molesta, pero es agradable aquí arriba. Pacífico. Verde y lozano, incluso en la oscuridad. Tiene sentido que cuando el Brujo escogió un lugar para construir su infierno-mansión gótica masiva, escogiera aquí. 

“Buen chico,” digo, inclinándome hacia abajo para alborotar las orejas del perro. Se gira y me muerde los dedos. “Buena… ¿chica?” Pregunto. 

Él (¿ella?) asiente. 

Oh. 

“De acuerdo. Perdón por eso. No es mi lugar para ir por ahí ofendiendo la fauna silvestre, ¿o sí?” 

Eso me gana otro mordisco en el tobillo. 

“ _Joder_ \- mira- ¡Lo siento! No eres fauna silvestre. Ya, ¿feliz?” 

Ella no me muerde de nuevo, lo que tomo como una señal medianamente alentadora. 

No puedo creer que estoy arrodillado en una colina en la madrugada, congelándome las bolas, hablándole a un perro. Su cabeza cae entre sus patas delanteras. Me arrancará los dedos si trato de alborotarla otra vez, así que resisto el impulso. 

Ahí es cuando escucho la voz. 

“¡Summer! ¿Dónde estás?” 

Levanto la mirada. He estado afuera toda la noche, pero no diría que hay algún tipo de rayo de sol, aunque el cielo se está tornando rojo en anticipación. 

Ella levanta la cabeza y mira hacia abajo de la colina --en esta luz, sus ojos son casi dorados. Empieza a ladrar y su cola se menea. (La mía también lo hace, lo que es mortificante.) Ella corre hacia la luz en la oscuridad y yo la sigo, porque tengo frío y estoy cansado e increíblemente hambriento. 

_Jalea de sobra_ , pienso histéricamente. _Incluso iría por un tarro de jalea de sobre, así de desesperado estoy._

  


En mi camino hacia abajo de la colina y a través del puente levadizo ( _¿Puente levadizo?_ ) estoy pensando en el Brujo, y qué voy a decir cuando lo agarre. EN mi cabeza hay un montón de gritos y maldiciones y patadas, y tal vez si puedo provocar lo suficiente a la perra, ella proveerá un poco de mordiscos en los talones. (No que un vampiro roñoso sabría muy bien.) 

Una vez que esto se acabe, voy a volver a la granja y no volveré a irme nunca jamás. No más nociones salvajes de visitas a la pastelería y pasos por callejones para mí. Y si alguna vez me tropiezo con Chaz Pitch, va a recibir dos pedazos de mi mente. (O tres.) (O toda ella.) (Sin embargo, nada de mi corazón.) 

La perra está golpeando su cola contra el enorme y ennegrecido marco de una puerta. La puerta en sí está abierta --puedo ver luz y sentir calidez, signos de vida y bienvenida. Tomo una respiración profunda y levanto la mirada, encontrándome con la mirada de más o menos una docena de gárgolas. Parece correcto, dado el ambiente general del lugar. 

_Puedes hacer esto._

_Por las cabras, ¿sí?_

Entonces estoy subiendo escalones de piedra y entrando en una cocina brillante, y no puedo pensar en nada excepto en una presumida y burlona cara y las palabras que salieron de su boca. 

_No puedo imaginar qué ve en_ ti. 

_Eres por mucho la cosa más lamentable aquí._

La perra corre entre mis piernas, ladrando como loca, y puedo oír un hombre llamándola otra vez. Obtengo un vistazo de piernas y mis peores instintos toman el control --lo tacleo, y ambos estamos cayendo hacia atrás en un enredo. (Si mi cola no tuviera la prevención de enrollarse alrededor de la pata de una mesa, ambos estallaríamos nuestros sesos en el piso de piedra.) 

“ _¡Rómpela! ¡Quítamela, ahora!_ ” 

“¡H-Hola! ¿En qué puedo ayudar?” 

Aparentemente mi cerebro de dragón no quiere gastar tiempo en presentaciones. Mi cola está enloquecida, apretando alrededor de la muñeca del hombre, tirando de él para ponerlo de cara a mí. Estamos en una pila, y reconozco que el elemento de sorpresa es una cosa buena porque el Brujo está completamente desprevenido cuando clavo mis manos en su camisa y lanzo un puño de vuelta a-- 

“¡Hola! Soy Shepard. ¿Quién eres tú?” 

Él se agacha a tiempo, y mi puño se estrella contra un pilar. Aullo --al cielo, al lago, a los jodidos patos del Páramo, por lo poco que me importa. 

“Gracias por traer a Summer de vuelta. Sigue intentando escapar pero nunca lleva un mapa.” Se ríe de su propio chiste. (¿ _Es_ un chiste?) “¡Un gusto conocerte! Lo siento por tu mano. ¿Tienes frío? Te traeré algo de té. Tengo de todo tipo --en bolsa, hojas sueltas. Pondré a hervir algo de agua. El fuego está de buen humor, así que más bien deberíamos.” 

Estoy haciéndole huecos con mi mirada mientras se pone de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo. No parece sorprendido por mi aparición ni por mi mala actitud. Este hombre no es el Brujo --un tipo moreno joven, de mi edad, con grandes y redondos lentes y la sonrisa más brillante. (Frunzo el ceño más fuerte para balancear las cosas.) ¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre? ¿Shepherd? 

“Mejor cerramos la puerta antes de que escape todo el calor,” dice, extendiendo su mano. La tomo, dándome cuenta muy tarde de que le he dado mi mano escalada. Él no titubea. “El jefe no se entretiene mucho en estas cosas, pero toma energía calentar un hogar de este tamaño. No hay un punto en desperdiciar leña, ¿cierto?” 

“Um, bueno,” tartamudeo. Y estoy volviendo a temperatura de horno. “¿Supongo? No lo sé. No puedo decir que sé mucho sobre calentar mansiones.” 

Se ríe, empujando la pesada puerta para cerrarla. Se detiene para revisar un disco de metal ubicado sobre esta, donde una flecha apunta a una nube. No puedo ver todos los símbolos desde aquí, pero hay un sol, una nube de lluvia, y una estrella. “Confía en mí, ¡no es fácil! Puedes desgarrar el equivalente en madera de todo un bosque, si no eres cuidadoso. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, de todos modos? ¿De dónde eres?” 

_El nombre es Simon Snow y he venido de una granja de cabras en la colina para matar a tu señor vampiro._

“Soy Simon Snow,” balbuceo, porque al parecer soy todo pensamientos y nada de charla. “¿De la colina?” Nunca antes había tenido que decirle a alguien de dónde soy. “Tú eres de… ¿dónde? ¿El Páramo?” 

Él empieza a reírse, halando una silla de madera de junto a una mesa y poniéndola frente al fuego. Es una gran chimenea de piedra con un pequeño grupo de flamas naranjas --¿seguramente eso no es suficiente para calentar toda la mansión? Debe haber fuegos en cada habitación. A mi derecha veo el inicio de una escalera en espiral, y puertas que llevan a la oscuridad. 

La perra está acurrucada cerca a la chimenea. Me hundo en la silla, alas echadas sobre el espaldar, preguntándome si Shepard está planeando en calentarme ante de asesinarme. (¿O me escurriría? Su jefe _es_ un vampiro.) 

“No, definitivamente no soy del Páramo.” 

Empieza a poner troncos en el fuego. La perra bosteza y mete su nariz bajo una pata, aparentemente harta con la conversación. 

“¿Entonces dónde?” Gruño. Él todavía no ha mencionado mis partes de dragón, pero tal vez es un asqueroso secuaz _educado_. 

“Oh, lejos de aquí. La ciudad real --¿has ido?” 

“No.” El fuego está haciendo maravillas por mis articulaciones. Me estoy preguntando a qué punto debería saltar y demandar ver al Brujo, cuando Shepard dirige nuestra conversación a otro lado. 

“¿Y qué te trae todo el camino hasta acá, Simon? Una noche fría para una caminata.” 

Tiene una cacerola con agua sobre las llamas, revolcando dentro de un gabinete por tazas y platillos. _Realmente voy a hacer esto_ , pienso. _Tomar una taza de té en la casa del horror del Brujo._ (No he visto mucho de interior, pero hasta ahora, la estética de gárgola continua.) 

“Sí,” digo. No siento la necesidad de ser malo con Shepard, ahora que la urgencia de golpear algo ha pasado. Me siento muy cómodo en mis agonías de muerte, o lo que sea que sea esto. “Sobre eso. Um, mencionaste a tu… tu _jefe_. ¿Está dentro?” 

_Está dentro._ Como si estuviera aquí para una jodida cita agendada. Como si solo estuviera pasando por té, galletas y una charla sobre el clima. (Lo que, de acuerdo, Shepard _está_ emplatando las galletas ahora, pero igual.) 

Inhalo, dejando que el humo se recoja y ondee en mi pecho. 

Entonces lo intento de nuevo. 

“Perdón. Mira, es- he sido _**cultivado**_ , ¿sí? Y fue él. Él lo hizo.” 

“Has sido- espera, ¿qué?” 

“Él me _**cuajó**_. Me siguió anoche a casa y-” Ondeo mis brazos alrededor. (Mi cola se une, porque por jodidamente supuesto que lo hace.) Creo que entiende la idea --empuja sus lentes sobre su nariz y se estira hacia una gaveta por papel y lápiz. _Este no es el momento para un boceto preliminar._ “Necesito que lo corrija. Que levante la _**cuña**_.” Hago una mueca. _Quiero decirte sobre mi maldición pero todo de lo que puedo hablar es queso._

Shepard mezcla leche en una taza y me la pasa. Me está mirando de manera extraña, lo que es suficientemente justo --pero también luce interesado. ( _Realmente_ interesado.) Mi garra apenas cabe en el asa de la taza de té, y pienso que antes de que acabe la noche habrá más de una taza de té aplastada en el fuego. Observo alrededor, curioso sobre qué más hay en este piso de la mansión. ¿Está el Brujo realmente en eso de las gárgolas? ¿Le recuerdan de tiempos más simples, antes de que bebiera sangre para una no-vida? ¿Su pandilla de minions sin rostro también aprecia una agradable taza de earl grey, después de un duro día de persecución? 

“Lo siento, pero -¿qué? Quiero decir… ¿queso? No es propio de él meterse con las personas. No me malinterpretes, él _puede_ ponerse iracundo, pero usualmente me deja saber cuando se está sintiendo tenso. Un poco de estiramiento y una taza de manzanilla, y se calma de inmediato.” 

“¿Un poco de-?” 

No puedo decirlo, no puedo siquiera _pensarlo_. ¿Qué necesita estirar el Brujo, exactamente? ¿Su _mandíbula_? (Esa _era_ una gran bocanada de dientes la que estaba cargando.) 

Mi rodilla empieza a temblar, las garras de gancho desmoronando piedra. Me estoy agitando, y tal vez eso ayudará. Tal vez el fuego vendrá rodando fuera de mi y quemaré al Brujo como una patata antes de que tenga oportunidad de insultarme. ( _Pequeña cosa deformada._ ) 

“Bueno, no estaba calmado anoche. Lamió mi _**cheddar**_ y luego había _**moho**_ creciendo fuera de mi espalda, tú sabes. Fui escaleras arriba y encontré _**corteza**_ en mis pantalones.” 

_Deja de hablar. Solo… jodidamente detente._

Shepard luce preocupado, luego se establece en otra sonrisa. Prepara un tazón de agua para la perra, poniéndolo cerca a su cabeza. “Oye, ¿es esa una maldición? Un malvada, también. ¿A quién molestaste así de mal? ¿Sabes qué?, _creo_ que lo he visto todo, pero luego viene algo y me sorprende.” Saca otra silla y se inclina hacia mí, bosquejando líneas. No puedo entender por qué no está asqueado. “Hablando de eso, ¿te importaría responder algunas preguntas para mi investigación? Siéntete libre de esperar hasta que él vuelva, pero tal vez más tarde podrías decirme sobre tu, um… ¿condición? Si no te importaría. ¿Cómo están las alas? ¿Funcionan?” 

“ _Dudo que pueda decirte algo útil, niño. Es una maldición muy fuerte bajo la que está._ ” 

Shepard se ríe entre dientes y yo me quedo tambaleándome en la silla, mirando alrededor por la fuente de la nueva voz. No hay nadie más aquí --hay libros apilados sin cuidado por todo el lugar, pero seguramente los libros no hablan. (¿Lo hacen?)

Bajo la mirada, ojeando sospechosamente a Summer. Ella levanta la mirada hacia mí, y juro que si los perros tuvieran cejas ella las levantaría ambas. 

Sin embargo, muy jodidamente bien _tuvo_ que ser la perra. No hay nadie más aquí. 

“ _Ella también tiene una horrible._ ” 

Shepard está sacando cosas de los gabinetes de la cocina, apilando galletas, pequeñas zanahorias y tajadas de jamón en un plato. Mi estómago está rugiendo, pero él pone el plato en frente de la perra. “Aquí tienes. Su nombre no es Summer, pero es provisional hasta que podamos encontrar una manera de deshechizarla.” Gira la cabeza y le habla a la chimenea. “Repíteme, ¿qué es lo que dice su maldición?” 

Sigo su mirada y casi me caigo de mi silla. El fuego en la parrilla está parpadeando y --no les estoy jodiendo-- me _guiña_. Tiene dos ojos como agujeros en el rojo, y una ranura cenicienta por boca. 

“¿Qué en la jodida y amada mierda eres _tú_?” Pregunto, sacando un jadeo impactado de Shepard y un fuerte mordisco de Summer. “ _¡Ow!_ Perdón. Pero… eres un _fuego_. ¿Qué _es_ este lugar?” 

¿Por qué tiene el Brujo una _chimenea parlante_? 

“ _Mi nombre es Calcifer y soy un demonio de fuego._ ” Hay un crujido fuerte, y creo que el fuego está tratando de reírse. “ _¿No suena eso como una confesión? De todas formas, niño --yo muevo este lugar. Literalmente. Sin mí toda la cosa se cae a pedazos._ ” 

“Calcifer mantiene el castillo en movimiento,” explica Shepard, alimentando el fuego con otro tronco. Observo mientras el demonio se estira y se dobla sobre él. No tiene una forma --no en realidad-- es solo llamas, lamiendo y girando. “Puede ser una cascarrabias, pero tiene buenas intenciones.” 

“ _¿A quién estás llamando un cascarrabias?_ ” El fuego crepita, ardiendo verde brillante por un momento antes de calmarse de nuevo. “ _De verdad, tú no conoces el significado de un duro día de trabajo. Él me tiene aquí esclavizado todos los días, ¡para mantenerlos a ustedes tibios y libres!_ ” 

No puedo mirar a nada más. Incluso mi estómago gorgoteando una sinfonía oscura puede distraerme del hecho de que estoy viendo un _demonio de verdad_ fanfarroneando en una chimenea. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Susurro. 

Tengo la realización repentina de que puede que yo no sea la cosa más extraña en la habitación. (Es medio agradable.) 

“ _Podría preguntarte lo mismo, pero no creo que puedas decirme._ ” Si un fuego puede ser capaz de escrutinio, diría que eso es lo que está pasando. “ _Te apostaría tres ramas y una copa de aserrín a que eso es parte de tu maldición. No puedes hablar sobre ella, ¿verdad?_ ” 

Sacudo la cabeza. Luego asiento. Luego me encojo de hombros por si acaso. 

“ _A ella, la puedo leer._ ” El fuego se aclara la garganta. Suena como caminar sobre ramitas en un bosque. “ _ **Y vagar hasta que encuentres tu verdadero amor, o el fuego debajo caiga por el sol allá arriba.**_ ” 

Nos sentamos en silencio. 

“¿Todas las maldiciones riman?” Pregunto. “Porque eso es tonto.” 

¿Así que la perra necesita encontrar amor verdadero, o esperar a que el fuego se enamore del sol? De cualquier manera, se ve improbable. 

Calcifer chispea y se acomoda de vuelta sobre los troncos que se están ennegreciendo. “ _Eres uno gracioso. Va a tener un tiepo difícil contigo, lo puedo decir. Pedazo de maldición el que tienes ahí. Apuesto a que abres la boca y sale todo tipo de basura._ ” Mis alas aletean ociosamente, cola enrollada alrededor de la pata de la silla. Me pregunto que hora es --a través de las altas ventanas con marco de plomo, puedo ver un brillo rosa que se extiende. ¿Es de mañana aquí? 

Duele. 

“¿Puedes romperla por mí?” Murmuro, deseando tener comida y un baño y un cuerpo en el que no estoy asustado de dormir. 

“ _Te diré que,_ ” viene la ardiente, humeante respuesta. “ _Te ayudaré a romper tu maldición, si tú me ayudas a romper la mía._ ” 

“¿Tú también estás maldito?” Le doy una mirada a Shepard, en caso de que quiera participar en esto. (Al parecer él es el único en la habitación que _no_ está maldito.) “¿Cómo rompo la tuya?” 

“ _Si yo supiera eso, no pediría tu ayuda, ¿o sí?_ ” Ramitas se rompen y se retuercen, y yo tengo que girar mi cabeza hacia el otro lado antes de que el brillo me cegue. “ _No puedo decir que hayamos tenido un dragón pasar por aquí antes. ¿No es agradable ser sorprendido, de vez en cuando?_ ” 

Trato de darle mi mejor mirada de _Te mataré_ , aunque para ser honesto, es difícil intimidar a un auténtico fuego. 

“Yo _no_ soy un dragón.” 

“ _Si tú lo dices._ ” 

“Ahora, ¿puedo ofrecerte algo de comer?” Pregunta Shepard, rellenando mi taza de té. “Calcifer no me escucha, pero viendo que tú eres --bueno, eres _fascinante_ \-- tal vez accederá a ayudar, ¿solo esta vez?” 

Shepard lo fija con su mejor y más seria sonrisa, y juro que oigo las llamas suspirar. 

“ _Que sea rápido. Ya sabes cuánta agua caliente necesita para su baño --el equivalente de un océano. Necesito reservar mi calor para eso._ ” 

Shepard empieza a tararear mientras se mueve por la cocina. Me las arreglo para poner mi taza en el suelo sin romperla. 

“Más bien debería empezar en el desayuno, ¿huh? El sol ya se nos está acercando.” 

Miro de nuevo por la ventana. Tiene razón --luz del día, creciendo valiente. 

“¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí, Shepard?” Pregunto, tratando de no lanzarme a través de la habitación cuando lo veo sacar tiras de tocino de entre papel encerado. “¿Por qué estás trabajando para el Brujo?” _¿Y por qué no eres un mutilado soldado vampiro, como todos sus otros amigos?_

“¿El _Brujo_?” Se ríe, agarrando una sartén e ignorando las quejas de Calcifer. “¿Estás bromeando? Mira, nunca he conocido al tipo, pero nada de lo que he escuchado me hacer querer hacerlo.” El demonio de fuego se empuja a sí mismo debajo de sus troncos, rehusandose a cooperar. “Vamos, Cal --¿quieres que nuestros huéspedes se mueran de hambre?” 

“ _No existo para complacerte._ ” 

“Él no estará feliz si oye que fuiste así.” 

“ _Espero que tu tocino se queme._ ” 

Calcifer se estira de nuevo sobre los troncos, y permite a Shepard bajar la sartén sobre su rostro. Pronto la cocina está llena con el olor a tocino cocinándose, y el dolor en mi estómago da un tumbo. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde torta y galletas. 

“Si no trabajas para el Brujo Calamidad, ¿entonces de quién es esta casa?” Pregunto. “¿Dónde estamos?” 

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

“Ey, no te preocupes. Nada malo va a pasar. Claro, él se sorprenderá, pero no te va a sacar --Calcifer y yo no lo dejaremos. Eres demasiado interesante.” 

“ _No me arrastres dentro de tus esquemas._ ” 

Shepard continúa como si el fuego no se hubiera excluido a sí mismo de la narrativa. “Estás en la casa del hechicero Pitch. Bueno, a él le gusta llamarlo un castillo. Aunque es más como una mansión, ¿cierto? ¿Viste mucho del exterior? Basó el disño en el hogar de su infancia. No es tan espeluznante en la luz del día.” 

Me está mirando expectante, como si debiera mostrar un interés. Mi cerebro se queda como atascado en el estar en el castillo del hechicero --pienso en cómo me miró ayer, antes de lanzarse del balcón. 

_Los castillos no se mueven. La gente no vuela. No soy un dragón._

“Y respecto a qué estoy haciendo aquí,” continúa Shepard, levantando nuestras tazas, “bueno, oficialmente soy su aprendiz --la mayoría de los hechiceros toman uno para que aprenda el oficio, ya sabes.” (No lo hago, pero bueno.) “Pero en realidad soy más un estudiante de investigación --me está dejando quedarme en el castillo para estudiar sus partes móviles, y en tanto haga las cosas del día a día y no rompa nada, me deja conocer todo tipo de criaturas mágicas. Puedo verlo hacer los hechizos que comerciamos, mezclar pociones, y cosas así. Es genial. He estado aquí, oh --¿cuánto tiempo, Calcifer? ¿Ya un año?” (El fuego no puede poner una palabra en medio.) “Y estoy aprendiendo tanto sobre magia. _Tanto._ ” Sus ojos chispean cuando aterrizan en mí. “Pero siempre hay más que saber. Como tú --nunca he visto nada como tú. Quiero obtener mi doctorado en criaturas mágicas un día, y tú podrías tener tu propio capítulo.” 

Finalmente pausa, sin duda para cosechar mentalmente más datos asombrosos sobre _¡la vida con el hechicero Pitch!_ , cuando el disco encima de la puerta gira y aterriza en la estrella. La cocina cae en un silencio. (Incluso Calcifer deja de crepitar.) (Aunque Summer todavía está roncando.)

No me doy cuenta de que estoy conteniendo la respiración hasta que sale ardiendo de mí, asustando hasta el carajo a Calcifer, quien se agacha detrás de un tronco. 

“Preferiría que no atormentaras a mi fuego.” 

Hay un bulto en mi garganta, y no estoy seguro de que si es por el humo o la anticipación. _Su voz._ Estoy perdido en los callejones otra vez, corriendo de los lacayos del Brujo, tropezando sobre nada y sintiendo sus dedos fríos doblarse sobre los míos. 

_Ese es mi chico._

He llegado hasta aquí y no he pensado en qué haría si lo veía de nuevo. Si me reconoce. (¿De seguro va a reconocerme?) 

La puerta se cierra y el disco gira, la flecha volviendo a la nube. Una figura en una capa negra se arrastra escaleras arriba. Shepard, quien todavía está maniobrando con el desafío de no quemar el tocino (supongo que Calcifer _sí_ lo maldijo), sonríe y levanta una mano como saludo. 

“Bienvenido a casa. ¿Día exitoso? O noche, supongo.” 

Ahora no hay nada aparte de luz del sol, haciendo al polvo bailar en espirales sobre nuestras cabezas. Estoy cansado y confundido y furioso de verlo parado ahí, sin mirarme. 

El hechicero no responde la pregunta de su aprendiz. 

(Así que no es solo a mí que le hace eso.) 

Se quita la capa y la dobla sobre una pila de libros. Debajo está usando una camisa decorada con hojas de hiedra plateadas, y pantalones ajustados que… bueno, es dolorosamente obvio dónde está guardando su varita, vamos a ponerlo así. 

Pretende no notar mis alas. Se mueve a mi alrededor para alcanzar a Shepard, tomando la sartén de su mano. “No te preocupes,” dice suavemente. Luce hecho polvo. (Me pregunto dónde ha estado.) 

Shepard narra su camino hacia la mesa, brazos cargados con platos y cubiertos, y Summer --quien obviamente no estaba _tan_ cansada-- lo sigue. Me quedo mirando al hechicero mientras cocina, ignorando las protestas de su demonio de fuego, quien le lanza insultos vagamente encantadores. 

“ _Un gusto verte, tú desastre nocturno._ ” 

“Igual al ti, Calcifer. Estás tan horrendo como la última vez que nos encontramos.” 

“ _Y tú estás igualmente llamativo. No te atragantaste con muchos corazones anoche, espero. ¿No demasiado lleno para el tocino?_ ” 

El hechicero sonríe y empuja la sartén hacia abajo entre las llamas. “Nunca demasiado lleno para el tocino.” 

Suspira y puedo ver cuán devastado está alrededor de los ojos. Hay una fea emoción enrollándose con el humo en mis pulmones, pero no sé qué es. Todo lo que sé es que no me gusta la idea de él quedándose fuera y robando corazones toda la noche, como un atractivo y promiscuo ladrón. Finalmente me mira -- _todo_ de mí, de cola a punta-- y si me recuerda de ayer, es cuidadoso de no dejarlo ver en sus ojos. 

_Tú_ , pienso. Tú ampolla ocultista. Tú me hiciste esto. 

“Baz,” llama Shepard, balanceando libros en una silla y levantando a Summer al nivel de la mesa. “¡Recuerda hacer extra! Hay un montón más de tocino en el mesón. Rollos también. ¿Te gustan los rollos de tocino, Simon?” 

“ _¿Baz?_ ” Farfullo. “¿Tu nombre es Baz?” Ninguna reacción. “¿Entonces quién mierda es _Chaz_?” 

Me mira como yo lo hubiera atravesado con un sable y sacudido la hoja entre sus costillas, para alargar la agonía. “¿Cómo… dónde escuchaste ese nombre?” 

“Lo escuché cuando tu amigo se pasó por mi tienda y _**calentó mis cuajadas.**_ ” 

“ _¿Qué?_ ” Veo su mandíbula apretarse mientras traga. Su lengua sale a tocar su labio superior como hizo ayer, y creo que está a punto de decir algo vil. Pero entonces su rostro se vacía de todo sentimiento, y en cambio observa las llamas con la mirada vacía. “No hay nadie llamado Chaz aquí. Me temo que estás equivocado.” 

_Tú me hiciste esto. Mírame._

Saca la sartén del fuego y la pasa sobre mi cabeza, como si yo no estuviera aquí en absoluto. Me giro y lo veo ir a la mesa, y honestamente, no me importaría si mi cola se sacudiera y lo tropezara, si va a ser un completo imbécil. 

Mira hacia atrás una sola vez, solo por un momento, mientras empieza a deslizar tocino en los platos. 

“Calcifer, ¿por qué hay un dragón malhumorado en mi cocina?” 

E imagino claramente la cara de Ebb, como si estuviera aquí conmigo. 

_Esa es una pregunta justa para la que no hay una respuesta justa._

“ _La perra lo encontró afuera. Está maldito._ ” 

“Puedo ver eso.” 

Shepard está arreglando la mesa mientras Summer empuja su plato todavía vacío. Tomo una buena mirada a la acogedora escena desarrollándose frente a mí mientras el hechicero ( _Baz_ ) se desliza grácilmente en una silla, antes de pisotear hacia el mesón de la cocina. 

“¿Dónde está su maldita mantequilla?” 

Shepard está concentrado en servir té en tazas ( y un platillo para la perra), así que le queda a Baz contestar. “Mira ahí, Junto al queso.” Su voz se quiebra y baja la mirada apresuradamente, embutiendo tiras de tocino quemado en un rollo de pan hojaldrado. 

Él _sí_ me recuerda. 

Pero está pretendiendo que no. 

Estrecho los ojos y busco el plato de la mantequilla. 

“Ven y come,” dice Shepard, pasando nerviosamente entre nosotros. Summer bebe su té y Calcifer se arrastra sobre otro tronco. “Baz, este es Simon Snow. Voy a hacerle algunas preguntas más tarde, si eso está bien. ¿No es interesante?” 

Baz se mete medio rollo en la boca y asiente, ruborizándose a lo largo del cuello. Me siento con fuerza en una silla vacía en la mesa, complacido de que mis añadidos de dragón estén haciendo un espectáculo por sí mismos. (Mi cola empala una lonja de tocino la cual luego ondea por ahí, conduciendo nuestra miserable orquesta.) 

_Yo también tengo unas cuantas preguntas_ , pienso, arañando mi brazo escamoso en el borde de la mesa. Es un complique sostener un cuchillo, así que clavo una garra en la mantequilla y abro mi pan con eso, en cambio. Las pestañas de Baz aletean, pero no me mira. 

_Preguntas justas para el gran hechicero Pitch._

_Y esperaré respuestas justas._


	3. Los nombres del hechicero

"¿Por fin acabaste?"

“En realidad no. Podría comerme otro.” 

Van ocho lonjas y no hay un final a la vista. 

Puede que sea malo en cosas del queso y otros asuntos prácticos, pero _puedo_ dar una demostración decente en cómo asesinar apropiadamente una selección de desayuno. 

No creo que alguien en la mesa supiera realmente lo que es hambre, antes de que me vieran embestir un rollo de tocino. Tal vez este tipo de apetito es un efecto secundario de mi maldición de dragón, pero sospecho que he sido capaz de esto toda mi vida. Amo la comida porque la comida nunca te decepciona --no va a intentar lastimarte. Me gusta especialmente el desayuno porque es una oportunidad de atacar el día antes de que tenga oportunidad de atacarme. 

También, en mi defensa, este tocino está seriamente bueno. El pan también está perfecto --justo la cantidad correcta de corteza y suave, esponjoso interior. La mantequilla tiene sal y de sabor mucho más intenso que nada que tengamos en la colina. Juzgando por la cubertería de plata, el hechicero debe hacer sus compras en la ciudad real. Las tiendas más finas, gustos costosos… cincuenta monedas de oro por un paño de cocina, ese tipo de cosa. 

Me pregunto dónde consigue sus camisas de encaje. 

Baz --si ese _es_ su nombre-- no está muy conversador esta mañana. Durante nuestra carrera entre los callejones parecía tener montones de ingeniosas ideas que compartir, pero justo ahora tiene la cara enterrada en sus manos para no tener que mirarme, completamente fijo en pretender que nunca nos hemos conocido. Tal vez es demasiado educado para dejar la mesa hasta que yo haya terminado, atrapado en una agonía de etiqueta mientras yo me estiro y tomó aún otro rollo de pan. 

Tengo una maldición para ti, hechicero: _Que tus modales de mesa sean tu fin._

Muerdo mi cuarta porción, mantequilla derramándose por mi barbilla. (También hay una buena cantidad untada en mi camisa.) (Y la pierna de mi pantalón.) Summer bajó de su pila de libros hace un largo tiempo y fue a acostarse cerca al fuego, dejándome a mí, Baz y Shepard en un incómodo círculo, pasando el plato de la mantequilla de ida y vuelta. 

“¿Esto no te está causando dolor físico y real?” Pregunta Baz, no sin algo de miedo. 

“¿Puedes pasar la sal?” Gruño. 

“Por el amor a Merlín, Snow, _deja de comer._ ” Una pausa, luego un suspiro de derrota. “La mantequilla ya tiene sal, tú _animal_.” Me da un vistazo desde entre sus dedos, ojos grises tan grandes como nuestros platos. Escucho a Calcifer crepitar sobre mi hombro. 

“ _Los dragones tienen apetitos tremendos, Basil._ ” 

“E igual él está muy convencido de que no es un dragón.” 

Inspirado por las maniobras de Penny con el tenedor de postre, doy una estocada, esperando darle a un parche vulnerable de piel. Él da un salto hacia atrás, evadiéndome con un individual. 

“¿Ven? ¡Es un animal! No toleraré violencia en la mesa.” 

“Estoy famélico. Estuve afuera toda la noche con unas cuantas galletas, luciendo así. No podía precisamente pasar por el café local y ordenar algo, ¿o sí? _Oh, ¿mesa para un dragón? Por aquí, señor._ ” 

“Comes como si la comida estuviera yendo a algún lugar al que tú no, a menos que la detengas de irse en este preciso instante, con tu cara.” 

¿Está diciendo que como demasiado o muy rápido? (¿O las dos?) 

Mantengo el contacto visual mientras mi cola pica su siguiente víctima. 

_Van nueve y soy más fuerte que nunca._

El tocino está en el lado correcto de cremado; estoy en mi elemento. Baz puede ser el mago famoso en la habitación, pero yo soy el maestro del desayuno. 

“No querríamos que nada se desperdiciara,” dice Shepard con suficiente entusiasmo, aunque sus lentes están opacos con grasa. Ha estado batallando la tensión entre nosotros, tratando de alentar una paz frágil en la cocina. “No tenemos muchas comidas juntos, Baz --deberías disfrutarlo. Esa fue una noche larga para ti.” 

Le doy una mirada mientras abandono al intermediario, sumergiendo mi tira de tocino directo en el plato de la mantequilla. Baz se queja y se hunde más en su silla. Lo observo, pretendiendo no estar intensamente interesado en sus actividades de medianoche. Baz fulmina a Shepard con la mirada por un largo momento, luego vuelve a quitarle la corteza a su rollo de pan. (Apenas va por su segundo.) 

_Debe ser trabajo duro, tragar corazones. Todo ese engullir --es suficiente para descolocar a un tipo decente de su mantequilla._ ¿Los corazones bonitos saben mejor? No puedo imaginar nada sabiendo mejor que el tocino. Pero tiene que haber una razón por la que el hechicero es un caníbal, ¿cierto? 

Mi cola no está muy en toda esta atmósfera negativa que estoy cultivando. Mete otro trozo de carne en mi boca, luego toca a Baz en el hombro. 

“Quítate,” gruñe, sacando su varita de sus pantalones. (Siento sus piernas moverse bajo la mesa, chocando contra las mías.) (Uno pensaría que sería capaz de permitirse una mesa más grande.) 

_Adelante. Lánzame una maldición, ve en qué escama rebota primero._

Invade mi espacio personal, y yo estoy demasiado sobrecogido por el olor a cedro y naturaleza como para quitarlo. (El bastardo perfumado, usando sus trucos en mí.) Por un segundo creo que va a lanzar un hechizo, pero entonces él está alcanzando mi mano y tomándola en la suya. 

No es como el otro día, cuando tiró de mí hacia el cielo. No puedo recordar cómo se sentían mis dedos antes de las escamas. 

No dice nada ingenioso o cruel. Pasa sus largos dedos sobre mi mano, deteniéndose en la marchita escama negra que he estado molestando. La sangre se ha secado en una costra alrededor de la base, y todavía no estoy más cerca de sacarla. “¿Qué es esto?” Pregunta, levantando esa maldita ceja. (Me _rehuso_ a acostumbrarme a eso.) Al menos no está todavía molesto conmigo por lo de la mantequilla. En realidad, no quiero que esté molesto conmigo en absoluto. Solo quiero que me _ayude_. 

“No lo sé. No puedo deshacerme de ella. Ese idiota _**el rey de las cabras**_ dijo que yo era lamentable, justo antes de _**batir mi suero**_.” Bufo. “Dime quién es Chaz. Esto es su culpa.” 

Baz no responde. Mira la escama pensativamente, luego posa la punta de su varita contra ella y dice, “ _ **Muéstrame tus verdaderos colores.**_ ” 

Hay una extraña sensación de pérdida y alivio cuando la escama sale de mi mano, aleteando en el aire entre nuestros rostros. Él la agarra con dos dedos y le da una mirada regiamente oscura. 

“ _¿Es eso lo que creo que es?_ ” Dice Calcifer desde la chimenea. 

“Lamentablemente,” replica Baz, presionando su varita contra la escama y clavándola a la mesa. La escala patea y farfulla, luego colapsa en cenizas. Baz dobla sus labios hacia la madera expuesta y sopla hasta que no queda nada más que dos agujeros quemados a través del mantel, quemando la superficie. 

La marca me recuerda de colmillos. Marcas de mordidas. Sin pensarlo, levanto mi mano a mi cuello. Los ojos de Baz se estrechan de nuevo mientras se inclina más cerca para mirar. 

“¿Son esas marcas de dientes, Snow? Deberías saber mejor que antagonizar predadores.” 

Si sigue levantando su ceja así, va a tener horribles arrugas en la frente, y no tendré jodida simpatía por él. 

Mi cola, que (¿quien?) parece estar temporalmente de mi parte, lo pica hasta que vuelve a su lado de la mesa. Toco la piel donde el Brujo me mordió, sintiendo surcos poco profundos en mi piel. “Cuando… cuando _eso_ pasó, él -el…” Bufo. Yo _puedo_ hablar sobre el Brujo, pero no puedo venir derecho y decir que me maldijo --si lo intento, empezaré a componer un verso épico sobre las pestañas de Baz, o algo igualmente embarazoso. “Yo estaba…” 

“ _No tortures al chico_ ,” dice el fuego, chisporroteando entretenido. “ _Llegó portando un moretón en el cuello, ¿qué más necesitas saber? Maldecido por el Brujo Calamidad, y no puede decir una palabra sobre ello. Recién llego aquí había un horrible montón de tonterías sobre queso._ ” 

Shepard tamborilea sus dedos en la mesa y empieza a apilar platos grasosos. “Por eso pensaste que esta era la casa del Brujo. Lo estabas buscando.” 

Asiento, preocupado de que mi plan no suena tan brillante ahora que está ahí fuera, existiendo en nuestro espacio comunal. Mientras Shepard se lleva los platos, Baz baja su varita (de marfil, con cuero enrollado en un extremo) una vez más para tocar quitar la marca de mordida. Masculla un hechizo --” _ **¡Fuera, fuera maldita mancha!**_ ”-- y cuando se retira, la mesa está limpia. 

Experimento un asalto de extrema, tonta esperanza, levantando mi mano hacia mi rostro. _Mi maldición se ha ido. Tiene que haberlo hecho._

No lo hizo. 

Trato de no lucir muy decepcionado mientras mis dedos se deslizan hacia abajo. Baz todavía está mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, preocupado con los surcos en mi cuello. 

“¿Se ha estado expandiendo? Debes decirme si sientes la urgencia repentina de drenar la sangre de lo vivo. O si las escamas continúan alcanzando, ah… _nuevas locaciones._ ” 

“¿Perdón?” Farfullo, sintiéndome salvajemente expuesto. _No te pongas rojo. ¡Jodidamente no lo hagas! Sabrá sobre el deblace en el baño._ “No. No soy un vampiro. Y _estaba_ expandiéndose, pero --¿te refieres _justo ahora_?” 

Baz rueda los ojos y apunta al parche carbonizado de la mesa. “Remover la marca no revertirá la maldición, pero debería detener el hechizo de extenderse más allá.” 

“Oh. Genial. Gracias al carajo por eso. Quiero decir, las partes vitales, ya sabes --todo está… _intacto_.” 

Otro cansado giro de los ojos. (Él realmente pone todo su rostro en ello.) “Eso es más de lo que nunca quisiera saber, en esta vida y la siguiente. _De nada._ Calcifer, se una querida cosa desdichada y mueve el castillo cincuenta millas al este de la ciudad.” 

“ _¿Disculpa? ¿Quieres que muera de agotamiento hoy, tú horrible ingrato?_ ” 

“¿No estás preparado para la tarea, mi una vez y futuro némesis?” 

Si un fuego puede sonar ofendido, entonces eso es lo que debo estar oyendo. Calcifer sisea y chisporrotea.

" _¡Cincuenta millas al este! Haz tu baño breve esta tarde, Basil. No querrías que el agua se enfriara cuando toca los dedos de tus pies._ ” 

¡Al este! No sé mucho sobre el Páramo (obviamente, viendo que me las arreglé para perderlo completamente), pero sé que no está al _este_ de la ciudad. 

Baz fulmina la chimenea con una mirada fría. “No amenaces mis baños, Calcifer.” 

“ _No me hagas demandas irrazonables, Basil._ ” 

_Basil._

¿Es eso de lo que Baz es diminutivo? Estaba esperando que fuera Barry o Barnaby, o tal vez Barrington. Basil es… sorprendentemente normal. (Le queda.) Tal vez debería llamarlo Barrington, solo para molestarlo. 

Calcifer suspira. (O chisporrotea. No estoy seguro de qué palabras aplican a un fuego personificado, si soy honesto.) “ _¿Qué decía el moretón? ¿Más poesía pobremente traducida del Latín? El Brujo necesita gravemente modernizarse._ ” 

Baz se está sonrojando. Mi cara también está caliente, aunque ahora es más porque me estoy sobrecalentando. (Y un poco molesto. O sea, ¿significa esto que he sido usado como una paloma mensajera glorificada entre este idiota reluciente y su altamente desagradable novio? Al carajo con eso.) (Quiero decir, Baz es un montón, pero seguramente puede hacerse con algo mejor que el _Brujo_.) 

Él se levanta. Se aclara la garganta. Muy deliberadamente no me mira. 

Luego hace una cara de desprecio por eras y recita el mensaje del Brujo. 

_**“You who swallowed a falling star,  
o’ heartless man,  
your heart will soon be mine.”**_

(“Tú quien tragaste una estrella fugaz,  
oh hombre sin corazón,  
tú corazón pronto será mío.”) 

“ _Ah, un clásico,_ ” suspira Calcifer, “ _directo del compendio de los amantes despreciados. ¿Y quién dice que el romance está muerto?_ ” 

Baz da un quejido, y Shepard empieza a listar sus maldiciones románticas favoritas, en orden ascendente de consecuencia directa. Yo frunzo el ceño, cauteloso con el hechicero mientras él se cierne sobre la mesa, observando dónde solían estar las marcas de mordida. 

“Su hechizo no rimó.” 

Baz tuerce los labios y me golpea con una cuchara de té cuando pasa. “La magia no tiene que rimar, mi querido dragón.” 

_¿Querido dragón?_ Chisporroteo en los restos de mi té, ojos paralizados por el parche de piel en mi mano donde solía estar la escama negra. Es _mi_ piel, leonada y con pecas por el sol. _Soy yo._

_Todavía estoy aquí, bajo la aspereza._

“¿Sobre qué es esto, de todos modos?” Gruño, tratando de levantarme y tumbando la silla, lo que molesta a Summer más de lo que pretendía. (Ella me ladra y babea sobre mi zapato hasta que levanto la silla.) “¿Recibes un montón de cartas de amor?” 

Baz me ignora, apilando platos en el fregadero y susurrando algo sarcástico a Shepard. Este último sonríe, bajando la cabeza y saliendo disparado hacia arriba de la escalera en espiral. (Pausa a la mitad para darme una onda con la mano. ¿Cómo _hace_ algo, siendo así de jodidamente dócil?) 

“ _Yo diría que estábamos en un programa bimestral de moretones_ ,” musita Calcifer. Observo su boca ampliarse mientras Baz raspa pieles de tocino en el fuego. “ _El Brujo solía enviar una día de por medio, pero se le está haciendo más difícil rastrear el castillo. Creo que está perdiendo su toque._ ” 

_Y luego me encontró a mí_ , pienso con amargura. 

“Y luego te encontró a ti,” chispea Calcifer. “ _Él sí_ sabe, _¿no es así, Basil? ¿Tuviste el corazón de decirle la verdad, en algún punto u otro?_ ” El fuego crepita misteriosamente. Me pregunto si todos los demonios se encuentran a sí mismos así de divertidos. 

“Él siempre ha estado al tanto de la verdad,” dice Baz calladamente. 

Y yo me quedo preguntándome sobre qué verdad está hablando. 

Paseo de un lado a otro el ancho de la cocina, completamente al tanto de que luciría mucho más imponente si no tuviera que estar evitando libros orejados, cada pocos segundos. (Y un perro de verdad, para ese caso.) “¿Quién es el Brujo para ti?” 

Baz hace un puchero, frotando la sartén con un paño harapiento. No va a sacar mucha grasa con esa pobre cosa vieja, pero no estoy a punto de hacerme voluntario para labor de limpieza. De hecho, es agradable tener un día libre --Gareth siempre me hace hacer todo el lavado en la granja. “Creo que hemos tenido esta discusión antes. Cómo las cosas no necesariamente te afectan a ti o tu comportamiento.” 

“Yo no lo llamaría una discusión, Más bien tú dices cosas, y yo hago preguntas las cuales tú procedes a fallar en responder.” 

“ _¿Ustedes dos se conocen?_ ” Pregunta Calcifer, callándose cuando Baz gira su oscuro perfil en dirección al fuego. Observo el ritmo de sus muñecas mientras friega, seca, y friega otra vez. Si sigue va a quitarle toda una capa a la sartén. 

“No tengo idea de por qué un vampiro de paso decidió maldecirte.” 

“ _Un vampiro de paso_ \--¡pura mierda! Él pensó que yo te _conocía_.” 

Me estoy acercando. Está presionando más fuerte con el trapo, sus nudillos blancos. 

Creo que quiero una pelea. Quiero verlo enojado. Y tal vez si estallo seré capaz de pensar claramente después. Frotar fuera mis emociones, así como él está frotando la grasa. 

“No sé si lo recuerdas, pero la última vez que nos vimos yo no tenía una cola. No _debería_ tener una cola, o alas, o quién-sabe-qué creciéndome por todo el trasero, ¡pero lo tengo!” 

“Eso difícilmente es mi culpa.” 

El humo se concentra en mi pecho. Toso contra mi mano, hollín salpicando mis dedos. Él lanza el trapo sucio en el fregadero y se gira para encararme. No sé quién de los dos está más enojado, y no me importa mucho. Calcifer gira en su tronco, inspeccionando el inminente desastre. 

“ _Caballeros, si pudieran evitar la completa destrucción del castillo, sería altamente apreciado._ ” 

“Yo no controlo a Lamb --ni decido a quien maldice y a quien no.” 

“ _Ah, la disputa de un amante._ ” 

“Difícilmente,” bufa Baz, exactamente al tiempo que yo gruño, _de ninguna jodida manera_. “Cálmate,” espeta, sacando su varita y nivelándola de nuevo conmigo. “Si incendias mi castillo, te acabaré.” 

Trato de atorar el ardor. (Está en mi garganta, _lamiéndome_.) 

“¿Lamb? ¿Ese es su nombre real o un mal chiste? Tienes que _ayudarme_. Llevarme con él.” 

“No.” 

“ _Por favor._ ” 

“No puedo ayudarte.” Su lengua sale por un momento. (¿Hace eso cuando está nervioso?) “Tengo cosas que hacer.” 

“ _¿Cosas que hacer?_ ” Y el fuego sí que viene entonces --porque no puedo evitarlo, porque no tengo control, porque soy un _animal_. Quema a lo largo de mi garganta --una pequeña y fina llama, pero igualmente fuego-- y toca una esquina del mantel. Baz corre a mi lado con su varita, un hechizo saliendo rápidamente de su boca: “ _ **¡Tan aburrido como agua sucia!**_ ”

Las llamas mueren instantáneamente, reducidas por una ola repentina de frío, agua jabonosa derramándose de su mano estirada. Estoy rascando mi garganta, porque oh carajo sí que _quema_ , y luego Baz se está agachando frente a mí, conjurando de nuevo. 

_Bueno, entonces._

_¿Es así como me acaba?_

“ _ **Bésalo mejor.**_ ” 

Se inclina hacia arriba y besa mi garganta --un momento, luego se ha ido. Sus labios están fríos. 

“¿Duele?” Susurra. 

No puedo manejar nada tan complicado como _palabras_ justo ahora, así que sacudo la cabeza. Medio espero que me grite por incendiar su mesa, pero en cambio él se tambalea hacia una de las sillas de madera. Tuve un buen vistazo a sus ojos ahora, antes de que me besara --está tan _cansado_. 

Sin quererlo, he derrotado al gran hechicero Pitch. 

No me siento muy bien al respecto. 

“Conocí a Lamb, por un tiempo.” Empieza a remover los muchos anillos de sus dedos --plata y oro, reluciendo en el brillo de Calcifer. “Yo creía que compartiamos ciertas ideas. Sin embargo, estaba muy equivocado.” Inclina su cabeza hacia atrás , y puedo ver los huecos bajo sus ojos donde la larga noche ha tomado su pago. “Y entonces hice lo que cualquier hechicero que se respete haría. Corrí.” 

Mi cola se dispara y lo chuza en la cadera. Él hace una mueca y se frota. 

“¿Debes insistir en magullar cada pulgada de mí? Ya has abusado lo suficiente de mi mobiliario. Supongo que soy el siguiente blanco viable.” 

“Perdón. Es la cola --no me escucha. ¿Es esto… entonces soy una venganza-maldición-de-amante-despreciado?” Estoy abrazando mis costados, garras clavándose en mi cintura, y en todo lo que puedo pensar por ninguna razón es en cuán desesperadamente quiero que él diga _no_. 

“No,” dice. 

Oh. Bueno. Bien. 

“Él es un _vampiro_ ,” escupe Baz con desprecio, quitándose los aretes y desapareciéndolos dentro de un bolsillo. “Yo _no_ estoy atraído por vampiros. Además, él es un mito, y son notoriamente de alto mantenimiento. Nunca funcionaría entre nosotros.” 

Me siento como para hacer un comentario ingenioso sobre cómo _él_ claramente es de alto mantenimiento (y costoso, a juzgar por toda es joyería), pero mi cerebro está demasiado preocupado con a qué podría estar atraído Baz, si no a vampiros. 

Me molesta que Lamb está obviamente atraído a Baz. Lo suficiente como para enviarle astutos poemas de amor por representante dragón, al menos. Me muerdo la lengua. ( _De nuevo_ con los colmillos.) (Tengo que parar la sangre con mi manga y esperar que ninguno de los seres mágicos en la habitación note cuanto de un jodido desastre soy.) 

“¿Dónde vive?” Pregunto. Baz se ha levantado de la silla y está barriendo la rejilla de Calcifer, distribuyendo madera fresca. “Necesito que… que _**componga**_ mi _**balada épica.**_ ” (Quiero decir, por un lado estoy contento de que no es queso, pero por el otro -- _¿por qué?_ ) 

Baz se burla. “Y estoy seguro de que sería una balada magnífica, dada la variedad de tu vocabulario. Sin embargo, no puedo decirte dónde reside el Brujo --difícilmente estamos en términos cercanos, antes de que yo rompiera nuestro estatus de conocidos. Preferiría desarraigar mi castillo y huir por la ladera antes de arriesgarme a un encuentro.” Vacila, girándose lejos de mí. “Lo que es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.” 

Humo y el sabor del metal, calientes en mi garganta. Tengo que farfullar mis siguientes palabras para siquiera poder sacarlas. “¿Te comiste el corazón de Lamb? ¿Es por eso que te está persiguiendo?” 

Los labios de Baz tiemblan, y luego su expresión es, una vez más, indescifrable. Se inclina hacia abajo para desatar los lazos de sus botas, permitiendo a su cabello caer y ocultar convenientemente su rostro. 

“No sabes nada de corazones.” 

Levanto la barbilla. “Sé que los comes.” 

“¿Ah sí?” 

“Sí. Todo el mundo sabe eso. Toda la ciudad habla de ello. Hay una alerta por todo el reino contra ti --has sido considerado un peligro de salud público, dada la remoción no deseada de órganos. ¿Saben bien? ¿Es por eso que pasas toda la noche robándolos?” 

Espero que no suene como que estoy celoso. O siendo maternal. (No sé cuál sería peor.) 

Baz se burla y desengancha un collar --una delicada taza de té plateada, al final de una larga cadena. Es inesperadamente dulce, y por un momento estoy demasiado sorprendido para estar amargado. “Tienes toda la razón, Snow. De hecho, los corazones saben exactamente como el tocino. Por eso es que no puedo obtener suficientes.” Ha terminado de remover su joyería y se para frente a mí, plano y cansado. “Aunque yo no me preocuparía por el tuyo. Estoy bastante lleno, y no tengo mucho gusto para mantequilla.” Retengo una réplica mientras él le habla a la chimenea. “Calcifer, no oigo el castillo moviéndose.” 

“ _Tu baño no está listo. Ve arriba y abre la llave --eso debería ayudar en el proceso. Moveré el castillo después de que termines de drenarme de mi suministro de agua caliente._ ” 

Baz frunce el ceño y se mueve hacia la escalera, enrollando sus mangas hacia arriba. “¿Por qué es que me encuentro constantemente rodeado por criaturas con malos modales? Lamento decepcionarte, SNow, pero no puedo llevarte al Páramo. Siéntete libre de saltar fuera de un castillo en movimiento --ve cuán lejos te lleva eso. Tal vez encontrarás que puedes volar, y una parte de ti que no es tu boca finalmente será puesta a buen uso.” 

Calcifer crepita enérgicamente. “ _Él no hará nada de volar o saltar u otra cosas de esas. Ya ha prometido quedarse aquí y ayudarme con mi maldición._ ” 

No recuerdo haber hecho ninguna promesa, pero bueno. Si es la única manera de conseguir cualquier tipo de ayuda por aquí, lo haré. Devuelvo el ceño fruncido de Baz con interés,, esperando internamente que quedará algo de agua caliente después para que yo también pueda tomar un baño. (Estamos muy allá de la tierra de _en necesidad extrema_. He perdido la habilidad de olerme a mí mismo, así de malo es.) 

“Calcifer, no sabía que lo tenías en ti.” Está posado en las escaleras, una elegante mano puesta sobre el barandal, y juro que no sé si quiero sacarlo o tumbarlo. (¿Y hacer qué, exactamente?) (Vean, este es mi problema. Nunca pienso lo suficientemente adelante.) 

Hay algo entre Baz y Calcifer que no entiendo. Un lazo. No son… _amigos_ , exactamente. Pero esto definitivamente es más que una relación empleado-empleador estándar. Es más de lo que teníamos Ebb y yo. Más que Penny y yo, incluso. De hecho, Calcifer mira a Baz de la manera en que Penny me mira a veces, cuando está a punto de arrancarme la verdad. 

Baz abre la boca para decir algo más (probablemente un insulto, seamos honestos), pero entonces hay un fuerte golpe en la puerta y el disco empieza a girar furiosamente. Summer se despierta lo suficiente para empezar a ladrar, y Shepard baja galopando por la escaleras dos escalones a la vez, una sonrisa ansiosa en su rostro. 

“¡Yo abro!” 

“Gracias, Shepard.” Baz está en cuclillas, mirando por entre los huecos de la barandilla, como si la puerta fuera un enemigo. 

“ _Ciudad real,_ ” dice Calcifer. 

“¿Está lista mi agua caliente?” 

“ _Abre la llave y lo sabrás._ ” 

“Eres una molestia despreciable.” 

“ _Y tú eres la abominación más vanidosa que conozco. ¿Están tus pociones alineadas y listas?_ ” 

¿Sus _pociones_ …? 

Frunzo el ceño hacia las escaleras tras la espalda de Baz. Está gateando, mirando infelizmente hacia atrás a la puerta, liberándose de prendas de ropa mientras sube. Este no es el momento para estar viendo a un hechicero desvestirse -- _tantas capas, jodido infierno_ \-- él desaparece de la vista, saltando fuera de una bota alta mientras gira en el primer espiral de la escalera, logrando de alguna manera no tropezarse y caer hacia atrás. (De ninguna manera yo lo habría logrado con la mitad de gracia.) 

Shepard se ajusta los lentes y abre la puerta con un ademán. Me sumerjo en una pila de libros, arrugando lomos de cuero organizados y rompiendo el mío. Con suerte la persona afuera no me verá --la última cosa que necesito es un linchamiento molesto, persiguiéndome. (O peor, un caballero. He leído las historias --agudos oportunistas, todos ellos.) 

“¡Buenos días!” Viene la voz cantarina de una chica joven. Solo puedo pensar que la dieta sólida de tocino es la razón de que todas estas personas estén tan animadas. “Perdón por pasar tan temprano, pero estaba esperando que el remedio de mi abuelo estuviera listo.” 

“Por supuesto, ¡pasa!” 

Me asomo de detrás de un tambaleante montón de libros de tapa dura mientras la chica se asoma, cabello envuelto en una calina de lazo, la cual Penny me dice está muy de moda en la capital. (Yo creo que luce como un cojín de agujas, pero quién soy yo para juzgar.) (Ella probablemente diría que yo luzco como un bolso de mano antes de entrar en producción.)

Hay luz solar y todo tipo de sonidos desde el otro la de la puerta --carros de motor, risas, el canto de pájaros, y desde algún lado muy lejos, el insistente sonido de una bocina. Quiero mirar pero he caído incómodamente, y en cambio debo batallar con un vicioso libro sobre plantas carnívoras. 

Shepard camina rápidamente a través de la puerta junto a la escalera, y puedo oírlo deslizando gavetas abiertas, tarareando para sí mismo. “¡Aha!” Dice, trotando de vuelta dentro de la habitación. “Todo listo, mi amiga --¿necesitarás otra dosis la próxima semana?” 

“Sí, por favor,” chilla la chica, metiendo una bolsa de papel en su mochila. “Aquí está tu moneda.” Shepard dice ‘gracias’ demasiadas veces como para contar, y está sosteniendo la puerta abierta para acompañarla en la salida, cuando ella se detiene y busca de nuevo dentro de su mochila. “¡Espera! El cartero dijo que te diera esto. Ha estado dejándolos al final del camino pero no los han recogido.” 

“¡Gracias” Eso es amable de tu parte.” 

“Es para el hechicero Watford.” 

“¡Maravilloso! Muchas gracias. Se lo haré saber.” 

¿Soy solo yo, o la voz de Shepard está tensa? 

Más importante: _¿Quién es el hechicero Watford?_

Entonces la chica se ha ido y la puerta se está cerrando y él está subiendo los escalones a saltos, silbando. Ambos seguimos el disco mientras la flecha marca de vuelta a la nube. Lo veo guardar un sobre en su bolsillo trasero --antes de que desaparezca, veo letras formadas en una letra estable y recta: _Charles Watford_. 

_Charles. Chaz._

Exhalo, doblado por la mitad y desesperado por detener el fuego de correr por mi garganta. 

_¡Me mintió en la cara! ¡En la_ cola _!_

“¿Dónde fue eso?” Pregunto groseramente, enviando un montón de libros sobre _Geografía Linear_ volando en todas direcciones. “Esa no era la ladera.” Siento mi enojo marchitándose mientras miro a Shepard a los ojos. (Él es _demasiado_ fervoroso.) (¿Por qué este lugar no lo ha quebrado todavía?) 

Shepard levanta las manos y vuelve a la habitación cerca a las escaleras, añadiendo su moneda a una pila tintineante. Cuando se gira, sus bolsillos están vacíos. “Notaste que la puerta es un poco diferente, ¿cierto? Baz la hechizó para que se abra en cuatro tiendas diferentes.” 

“¿Tiendas…?” 

“Oh sí,” continúa. “Tenemos cuatro de ellas. Es bueno diversificar, en caso de que los mercados cambien. De cualquier modo, tenemos cuatro locaciones y hacemos el mismo comercio en cada una --obviamente esa puerta, siendo la de la ciudad real, está mucho más ocupada que las otras. Pero no nos va muy mal en tu ciudad, o abajo en el pueblo.” Vacila, y tal vez espera que no haya notado la carta. 

Pero lo hice. 

“Esa clienta,” empiezo, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo en recoger los libros caídos. “Ella te dio algo.” 

“Claro,” acepta Shepard, ayudándome a salir de la esquina en la que me he bloqueado. 

“Un sobre.” 

“Correcto. Recibimos un montón de cartas --o Baz lo hace, siendo el hechicero calificado de la casa.” 

_El hechicero calificado. ¿Que, hay algún tipo de escuela para hechiceros? ¿Una universidad mágica? Estúpida idea._

Me estoy alterando, piel hormigueando con calor. Estoy interesado en ver si Shepard trata de escabullirse fuera de mi siguiente pregunta. Tal vez también está aprendiendo esa parte del oficio de Baz. 

“¿A quién estaba dirigido el sobre?” Es terriblemente metiche de mi parte preguntar, pero se me está acabando la paciencia. (Y no tenía un montón para empezar.) 

Quiere mentir. Realmente lo hace; puedo ver sus ojos tensándose detrás de sus lentes. Pero lo que he notado sobre Shepard es que es demasiado servicial. Está aquí en este infierno de mansión tipo ataúd forrado en terciopelo, creyendo genuinamente en la causa. 

“Charles Watford,” dice, confiando en la verdad. 

“Charles Watford,” repito, listo para golpear algo. 

_Jodido Chaz._ Lo sabía. 

“Es uno de los nombres del hechicero. Para poder comerciar en diferente lugares sin levantar muchas cejas.” 

_Por supuesto. Él levanta sus propias cejas más que suficiente._

Termino de apilar los libros, pero mi cola decide tumbarlos otra vez. “Bastardo,” mascullo. “No tu,” añado, en caso de que Shepard tome el lado incorrecto del palo. ( _Cola._ ) “Él dijo que no había nadie aquí llamado Chaz.” 

“Bueno, Baz _es_ su nombre real, así que…” Shepard se rasca la cabeza y cruza hacia la chimenea. Definitivamente estoy siendo un imbécil y sé que debería controlarlo. 

Pero el dragón. 

El dragón quiere _arder_. 

“Baz Pitch.” 

“Correcto,” dice cuidadosamente. “Y luego están Chaz Watford, Daz Pendragon, y Jaz-” 

“ _¿Tú jodido_ qué _?_ ” 

Shepard no termina el tercer nombre. Honestamente, no quiero oírlo. 

_Chaz, Daz, Jaz._

Parte de mí sabe que tiene sentido. Él es _solo_ la cantidad correcta de dramático para ir por ahí llamándose a sí mismo _Daz Pendragon_. 

“ _No lo juzgues,_ ” jadea Calcifer, agotado y difuminado. “ _Los nombres del hechicero hacer que le sea más fácil evitar ser notado por un pretendiente indeseado._ ” El demonio se levanta a su altura normal. (Lo cual no es realmente mucho --todavía estoy asombrado de que sea él quien mantiene este castillo en funcionamiento.) “ _Léeme la carta mientras tú me pasa esos troncos. Su alteza está tomando su baño, y me estoy desvaneciendo rápido._ ” 

Shepard va a traer el sobre mientras yo pongo madera en el fuego. No queda mucha. (¿No podría el gran hechicero Watford diseñar un castillo autosuficiente? ¿O eso está más en el área del hechicero Pendragon?) Calcifer suspira y chasquea con agradecimiento. 

“ _Gracias, chico. Nunca puedes dejar que me apague, ¿me oyes? Todo este lugar se detiene en seco si lo hago._ ” 

Hay un fuerte retumbo bajo nuestros pies, y yo me deslizo en mis rodillas en el suelo. Summer viene tambaleándose, gimiendo calladamente, y trepa en mi regazo. “¿Qué está pasando?” Pregunto, justo cuando los ojos de Calcifer brillan azules. 

“Está despertando el castillo,” dice Shepard, uniéndose a mí en el piso. “Es realmente algo, ¿huh? Estaremos en velocidad de viaje como en media hora.” 

Se siente como que el mundo ha venido a la vida debajo de mí. 

_Los castillos no se mueven._

_Pero luego, a veces lo hacen._

“Calcifer,” jadeo. “¿Tú estás haciendo esto?” 

Dos ojos naranjas y cenicientos se vuelven para encontrar los míos. “ _Sí. De nada._ ” 

“Eres increíble.” 

Calcifer arde de un blanco brillante por un momento, luego se calma. “ _Bueno, ¿no eres una criatura encantadora?_ " 

Yo sonrío, moviendo mi lengua sobre las puntas de mis colmillos. “Aparentemente.” 

Shepard se aclara la garganta y abre el sobre, alisando la página sobre el piso de piedra. 

  


“ _Al estimado hechicero Charles Watford,_

_Por la presente se le invita a atender una asamblea con su excelencia El Mago,  
que se realizará en la habitación más alta de la Weeping Tower este Viernes,  
cuando la mañana se torna tarde. _

_Se le requiere venir con todo su talento, pero no necesita traer su varita.  
El Mago está deseando reunirse con las mejores brujas y hechiceros del reino  
en orden de discutir nuestros continuos esfuerzos de guerra. _

_En leve consideración de los débiles,  
Y como siempre, esperando su oportuna respuesta,  
La Oficina del Mago._”  


  


De encima de nuestras cabezas viene un fuerte chapoteo y lo que suena mucho como un grito de desesperación. Summer deja salir un largo y tembloroso aullido en simpatía. 

“Suena como que te escuchó,” murmuro. 

“ _Bueno, él sí tiene las orejas de un murciélago._ ” Calcifer se ríe para sí mismo. “ _El Mago ha estado enviando estas invitaciones por semanas. Naturalmente, Basil ha terminado con el equivalente a un libro en esas bajo diferentes nombres._ ” 

Sacudo la cabeza. “Bueno, ¿qué esperaba? A la mayoría de la gente le va perfectamente bien con un nombre. No puede esperar que la vida sea simple, si va jugando por ahí pretendiendo ser cuatro personas.” 

Chaz Watford. _¿En serio?_

Shepard arruga la invitación y la tira en el fuego, donde Calcifer se deshace rápidamente de ella. “Nos estamos quedando sin té de manzanilla, así que…” Suspira, alborotando las orejas rizadas de Summer. “¿Tal vez no necesitamos mencionar la carta? Baz está… estresado, últimamente.”

¿ _Él_ está estresado? Él no es el que se está convirtiendo en un fósil andante. La rabia me agarra otra vez, pero no quiero desquitarme con Shepard. 

En cambio, voy a ir escaleras arriba a gritarle a Baz. Hasta ahora, todas mis preguntas han sido justas, pero no he visto una sola respuesta justa. 

“¡Simon! ¿No quieres té para bajar todo ese tocino?” 

“ _Al carajo con el té_ ,” gruño, y espero que nadie lo ofrezca una segunda vez. (Sería completa _locura_ rechazar una taza de té dos veces.) 

“Estará en su baño por lo menos durante otra hora.” 

“¿Otra _hora_? ¿Qué está limpiando allá arriba, su reputación?” 

Mientras tropiezo escaleras arriba, arruinando el empapelado azul marino con rasguños de mis torpes alas, me doy cuenta de que en realidad no sé a dónde estoy yendo. Esta es mi primera vez más allá de la cocina --¿cuál de estas puertas está guardando el baño? Hay altos arcos de piedra alineados en el pasillo de arriba, y estoy a punto de entrar por cada uno de ellos, cuando noto que la puerta a mi izquierda está dejando escapar luz alrededor de sus bordes. Y no solo luz -- _vapor_. 

Frunzo el ceño, empujando mi hombro contra la puerta, sin prestarle ni un poco de atención a los muchos horrores que podrían estar esperando del otro lado. 

_Baz. Un malvado hechicero, desnudo. Una resbalosa, jabonosa pesadilla quien está planeando mi caída._

Afortunadamente, cuando entro allí, él solo está yaciendo en la bañera. 

Oh joder. Bueno. 

_Baz_ está en la _bañera_. 

He tomado unos cuantos baños en mi tiempo, así que sé cuales son los requerimientos básicos. (Menos ropa, más jabón) (La espuma es opcional pero muy bienvenida.) Igual, estoy aquí en la puerta con mis manos en mis caderas, seguramente luciendo tan gloriosamente indignado como me siento, oliendo como una pila de abono. No estoy haciendo lo _él_ haría, si fuera yo --huyendo y escondiéndose en el otro lado del reino, quiero decir-- en cambio, estoy manteniendo mi terreno. 

Estoy buscando pelea con un mojado hechicero con dedos arrugados, y estoy tratando de mantener mis ojos por encima del agua, porque estoy bastante seguro de que todavía no estamos en términos de toma-un-montón-de-mi-pecho-desnudo. 

“Chaz,” digo, “Chaz Watford. Daz Pendragon --y no creas que no me fijé en la parte de dragón, idiota-- ¿y cuál fue el último? ¿ _Jaz Unicorn_?” 

Baz abre un ojo y me mira desde debajo de sus largas y críticas pestañas. 

“Lavande.” 

“¿Qué?” 

“ _Lavande._ No Jaz _Unicorn_ , tú puerco inculto.” 

“Bien. No es importante. El punto es que negaste la existencia de Chaz, pero él es real --hay una carta abajo con su jodido nombre, invitándolo a una reunión con el Mago.” Respiro. “Bueno, ya no está abajo. Calcifer se la comió. ¡Pero todos sabemos lo que decía!” 

La cara de Baz es brumosa detrás de un remolino de vapor perfumado, pero sería capaz de ver esa cara de desprecio a una milla de distancia. “¿Realmente vale la pena interrumpir mi baño por esto, Snow? Que grosero.” 

Gruño y mi cola se dispara, enviando botellas de líquidos brillantes y barras de jabón patinando por el piso. Antes de que pueda esconderme detrás del inodoro o evaluar mis otras opciones inmediatas para seguridad personal, Baz se está arrodillándose en el agua, blandiendo su varita. (Su varita de verdad, eso no es una metáfora.) (Al parecer lleva su varita al baño con él.) 

“ _ **¡Limpio y reluciente!**_ ” 

“ _ **¡Alineense de manera ordenada!**_ ” 

Está conjurando hacia sus botellas caídas de champú, y lo que solo puedo asumir son acondicionadores exóticos. Las botellas se agrupan a lo largo del borde de la bañera, y él se va salpicando hacia ella, revisando las etiquetas. Solo puedo leer unas cuantas desde donde estoy agachado. (Detrás de la canasta de ropa de baño, donde pertenezco.) 

  


_Lágrimas de Cedro, Un parpadeo de alas de polilla, Escalofrío del viento alto, El beso del bosque_

  


Sus dedos corren sobre cada una, inspeccionándolas por grietas. 

“Perdón,” murmuro, envolviendo mi cola alrededor de mi muñeca. (No que eso vaya a detener su merodeo por mucho.) 

Baz suspira y se derrumba de vuelta en el agua. (Es toda de diferentes colores --rosa pastel y naranja y verde y azul, suave y brillante como perlas.) (Ni remotamente suficientes burbujas para mi gusto. Se puede ver directo hacia el fondo de la bañera.) (Probablemente no debería haber notado eso, pero ahora es muy tarde.) El pecho de Baz está hundido, con líneas negras serpenteando fuera de un trozo en la izquierda y desvaneciéndose en el resto de él. Me ve observando y se hunde hasta que su barbilla toca el agua. 

“¿Qué quieres? Eres un apocalipsis en dos piernas, Snow.” 

“Solo -- _¿por qué?_ ¿Por qué hay cuatro tús? ¿Por qué le has dado nombres falsos al Brujo y al Mago? Y la carta… te está invitando a la ciudad real para hablar sobre la _guerra_. Baz, eso es --eso es…” Recuerdo lo que estaba diciendo la gente en la ciudad, en el último día normal de mi vida. “Estás peleando para él. Eres un _arma_.” 

Me fulmina con la mirada, uñas golpeteando en el porcelana. “¿Qué más soy, Snow? ¿Malvado? ¿ _Erróneo_?” Bufa y empuja su cabeza bajo el agua, empapando su cabello. (Cuando sale está trémulo.) (Por supuesto que se está bañando en jodida brillantina.) “Ah, el ser juzgado en mi moral por un dragón.” 

Gruño y un poco de fuego se filtra. “Yo _no_ soy un dragón.” 

“No, claramente no.” 

“¿Entonces cuál es tu ingenioso plan? ¿Pelear para el Mago bajo cuatro nombres diferentes? Realmente debe gustarte la idea de matar. Apuesto que por eso es que estabas en la ciudad --estabas siguiendo el desfile, reuniendo inspiración.” 

“ _No_ ,” dice furioso. Sus rodillas salen del agua y trato de decidir si estar desnudo en una bañera significa que él es incluso remotamente vulnerable, o si solo lo está haciendo incluso más poderoso. Tiene su varita, así que yo probablemente no tendría ninguna oportunidad, incluso así. “Tal vez la manera en que estoy ignorando sus cartas podría alertarte a ese dato. Yo _nunca_ pelearía para el Mago.” 

Nos miramos fijamente. Después de unos segundo mis ojos empiezan a arder y tengo que apartar la mirada. (Otra competencia de miradas perdida. Soy un desastre.) 

“Todas esas cartas,” digo, apartándome de la pared. “Te van a alcanzar. El Mago averiguará que son tus nombres.” 

Su frente se arruga. “Estoy al tanto de eso. Bueno, deja que me encuentre.” Se mueve de nuevo, alcanzando una de las botellas. Debe haber cien o más. La que quiere ahora es un polvo, de color azul cielo. _Un lugar sosegado en el tiempo._ “No le di mi nombre real al Brujo, Snow, porque no confiaba en él. Tenía razón en no hacerlo, aunque me tomó demasiado darme cuenta. No puedo confiar en nadie.” Llena su palma con el polvo, y lo alisa sobre su pecho. “Me está persiguiendo porque quiere mi corazón.” 

Mi cola se curva en un signo de pregunta. “¿Tu… _tu_ corazón?” 

“Sí.” Se ha recostado de nuevo, mirando al techo. “El corazón de un hechicero es su magia, Snow. Nunca le daría el mío al Brujo o a ningún otro de su tipo.” Entonces sonríe, su mano bajando por su pecho a donde las líneas negras desaparecen en el agua reluciente. “Aunque si crees en los rumores, difícilmente tengo un corazón para dar. Solo puedo tomar.” 

Noto su rostro cambiar, y veo toda su infelicidad. 

“¿Qué está mal con tu piel, Baz?” 

Baja la mirada a las enredadas líneas negras, pulsando y calmándose, luego la levanta hacia mí. Está en blanco otra vez, como estaba la primera vez que hablamos esta mañana, mirando al fuego. “Nada.” 

“De acuerdo,” digo, dando un paso hacia la bañera. “Bueno, sabes que no te creo. Así que. Deja de mentir.” 

“Es _nada_. El baño lo pondrá mejor. Necesito remojar.” 

Sus ojos se están cerrando de nuevo. Al carajo si voy a pararme aquí y ver al hechicero ahogarse en su propia bañera --caigo a mis rodillas y me cuelgo sobre el borde, cola sumergiéndose sin ninguna consideración por de quien es el agua caliente. Me estiro hacia él, una mano debajo de su brazo y la otra cepillando su pecho, y luego- 

Y luego no sé por qué, pero lo toco ahí, en la depresión donde se encuentran las líneas negras. (Donde debería estar su corazón.) Por un momento juro que mi mano luce diferente bajo el agua --libre de escamas, como solía ser, cuando yo era yo. 

Entonces no estoy pensando nada porque estoy _empujando_ , y lo que sea que tengo en mí para dar se está moviendo hacia abajo por mi brazo y a lo largo de mi mano y a través de mis dedos dentro de Baz. 

Calor. 

Poder. 

(¿Magia?) 

Sus ojos se abren de repente y sus brazos está arriba, fuera del agua y alrededor de la parte posterior de mi cuello. 

“ _Me estás quemando._ ” 

Caigo hacia atrás, arrastrándome lejos en mi trasero como un tonto mientras el agua burbujea e hierve. 

Eso no está bien. Eso no debería estar pasando. Oh _joder_. 

“¡Lo siento!” Jadeo. “Yo no- _¿qué_ -” 

Baz se pone de pie de un salto y yo desvío los ojos. (Si no estamos en término de pecho-desnudo todavía, definitivamente tampoco estamos en términos de cualquier-cosa-debajo-de-la-cintura.) El agua está humeando alrededor de sus rodillas, y yo _sé_ , yo sé que fui yo, pero- 

¿Pero cómo puede ser eso? 

Yo no soy mágico. Yo hago _queso_. 

Gradualmente, baja de nuevo en los colores arremolinados, hundiendo felizmente un codo, y luego todo su brazo. Eventualmente ( _afortunadamente_ ) lo sigue el resto de él. 

“¿Estás tratando de cocinarme, Snow? Yo hubiera pensado que estabas lleno, después de esa horripilante muestra en la mesa.” 

Giro mi brazo para inspeccionarlo, pero lo que sea que vi en el agua fue solo una ilusión. Todavía estoy escamoso y distintivamente como una serpiente. “No a propósito. Perdón. No sé qué pasó. Yo-yo _empujé_ , y…” 

“Lo sé,” dice calladamente, observándome a través del vapor. “Y estoy marginalmente agradecido. El agua _estaba_ poniéndose tibia, y estoy ciertamente más despierto ahora.” Se sienta, y no puedo evitar dar un vistazo abajo. Está prácticamente pidiéndolo. 

Entonces veo lo que quiere mostrarme. 

Las líneas negras en su pecho todavía están ahí, pero ahora son mucho más tenues, y no llegan tan lejos. 

“Magia. No la tuya, ciertamente --un remanente de la maldición del Brujo-- pero magia, igualmente.” Suspira y se hunde hasta que es todo vapor perfumado y lo que sospecho es arrepentimiento. “Yo no puedo romper tu maldición. Solo el conjurador puede remover completamente un encantamiento como ese. Sin embargo, puede que haya otras maneras para que yo te ayude. Arreglos temporales. Prometo encontrar esas maneras.” 

Lo observo marinando en sus colores y brillo, y siento la furia desvanecerse, quemada por el calor. 

“Sí. De acuerdo. Eso sería genial. ¿Tregua?” 

Sonríe y deja sus ojos cerrarse una vez más. 

"Tregua. Ahora, ¿puedo disfrutar mi baño en paz, o deseas escaldar el resto de mí?” 

Salgo del baño, cerrando la puerta gentilmente. Puedo oler su champú y jabón en mi brazo húmedo --madera y árboles y cítrico. Tengo mi mano presionada a mi rostro para poder inhalarlo, cuando noto a Shepard al otro lado del pasillo, parado en un marco de puerta arqueado con el viento a sus espaldas. 

“¡Simon, no estamos moviendo! ¿Quieres ver?” 

Lo hago, creo. Quiero ver un castillo moverse. 

Paso por la puerta y dejo que el viento me alborote el cabello. Shepard está sosteniendo sus lentes con su vida con Summer entre sus piernas, patas envueltas alrededor de un tobillo. Me río, regocijado, y me sostengo del barandal. 

Hechiceros y agua de baño. Maldiciones y escamas. Alas que no quiero y una cola com malos modales. (Joder, ¿por qué tenia que rimar? _Ugh._ ) 

Todo eso está muy lejos, por el momento. 

No tengo que pensar. 

_Los castillos no pueden moverse. La gente no puede volar. No soy un dragón._

Estoy apreciando la vista, y empiezo a preguntarme cuánto de eso es verdad. 

(Jodidamente. Deja. De. Rimar.)

  


* * *

  


Me inclino sobre el balcón, dejando mis pies salir detrás de mí hasta que todo lo que me está sosteniendo es mi propia voluntad. (Y mis alas.) (Tal vez _podría_ volar, si tratara.) Shepard está junto a mí, riendo, y yo también estoy riendo, viendo colinas pasar mientras el castillo se desarraiga a sí mismo y empieza a _caminar_ por el campo. _Nada que ver aquí. Solo tu casa mansión infestada de gárgolas local, saliendo por una excursión en las colinas._

“Esto es extraño,” digo. _Esto es brillante_ , pienso. 

El castillo no se está moviendo a gran velocidad, pero es suficiente para que el viento golpee, mis rizos volando en cada dirección que pueden. Cierro los ojos y empujo en ello, y por un momento estoy por completo en ningún lado. 

Estoy _aquí_. 

Vivo, despeinado por el viento, estómago lleno de grasa y tocino. 

“¿Él hizo esto?” Pregunto. _¿Él hizo esto por sí solo?_

Lo que más me gusta sobre Shepard es cómo, hasta ahora, no me ha mirado ni una vez como si fuese un monstruo. Él ve lo que está ahí y lo acepta. (Estoy bastante seguro que pintaría una jodida acuarela de mí, si lo dejara.) 

“Estos son los hechizos de Baz. Era un gran hechicero, sabes, de donde viene. Construyó el castillo y lo encantó para que Calcifer pueda moverlo, cuando él lo pida. Cuando es tiempo.” 

_Cuando es tiempo._

“Calcifer es el motor,” digo por encima del azote del viento. Debajo, las piernas del castillo serpentean mientras nos mueven hacia adelante, una mezcla de ladrillos y raíces y escombros. Debería hacer un estruendo terrífico, pero es callado, considerando todo. 

“Oh sí, él es el corazón de toda la operación,” dice Shepard, agarrando a Summer cuando una ráfaga repentina de viento casi nos envía sobre el barandal. 

El castillo está bajando por una ladera, piernas pasando sobre flores y aplastando parches de arbusto y helecho. Más allá, millas más adelante de lo que nunca he visto, puedo ver la plana línea azul de agua abierta, un círculo de gaviotas suspendidas en el cielo. _Cielo azul_ , pienso. 

“El mar.” Trato de no sonar _demasiado_ emocionado. “¿Estamos yendo al mar?” 

Shepard me dice que hay un pueblo pescador cerca a la costa donde el hechicero Lavande mantiene su tienda. “Usualmente acampamos afuera en las dunas, lejos de la playa. Si alguien se tropieza con nosotros. pretendemos ser un _bed and breakfast_ tapiado.” Me pregunta si me gustaría ir al pueblo con él para abastecernos de madera y comida. Creo que me gustaría. 

Creo que me gustaría ver el mar. 

No sé si alguna vez he estado tan impresionado con algo en mi vida. Pienso sobre mi pequeña existencia en la granja, cosiendo caras de cabras en bolsas. ¿Realmente puedo volver a eso, una vez que esto termine? ¿Ahora que he visto cómo se puede mover un castillo? 

Pero tengo que volver. Sé eso. Es quien soy, para lo que fui hecho. Si me quedo lejos demasiado, quién sabe qué destrucción causará Gareth. 

Fuerzo mis adoloridas piernas en una carrera, pasando el todavía ocupado baño y tomando las escaleras tres a la vez. (Mi cola casi me tropieza, pero me las arreglo para frustrarla y no caer hasta la muerte.) Estoy de vuelta en la cocina, chocando en mis rodillas frente a la chimenea, más vivo de lo que he estado últimamente. 

“¡Calcifer!” 

El fuego me ojea con cautela. 

“ _Cada pulgada de ceniza y luz, chico._ ” 

"Eres un demonio de fuego A-plus, ¿sabías?” 

Calcifer brilla azul y verde, disparándose hasta el techo antes de calmarse otra vez. Hay más de él ahora, como si se hubiese vigorizado. Como si estuviera más vivo. Yo sonrío. (Y ni siquiera me importa cómo mis colmillos están clavándose en mi labio.) 

“ _Tienes un montón de energía, chico. La perra podría aprender una cosa o dos de ti._ ” 

Summer baja saltando las escaleras, rodando los ojos. (Es buena en eso.) 

“ _¿Por qué no te acuestas y descansas un poco? Puedo sacar de ti para mantener el paso._ ” 

Creo que está hablando de lo caliente que estoy --he estado ardiendo desde el desayuno. Dormir no suena terrible. (¿Alguna vez lo es?) Cruzo a donde el hechicero dejó su capa esta mañana, e incluso aunque probablemente es una mala idea, la arrastro hacia la chimenea. Me doy cuenta con dolor de que debo haber perdido el abrigo de Ebb en las colinas cuando estaba persiguiendo al perro fugitivo. 

Me acuesto sobre mi frente con mis alas bajo la tela, cola golpeteando ociosamente cerca a mis piernas. Tengo en mi cabeza que me estoy decepcionando, porque todavía hay mucho más allá donde ir. 

Pero dormir --ese no sería el peor uso de mi tiempo. El Brujo continuará existiendo (desafortunadamente), y puedo ir tras él cuando esté despierto y descansado. ( _Lamb._ ) Baz dijo que encontraría una manera de ayudar. (¿Todavía está en el año? Quiere salir antes de que su piel se arrugue toda.) 

Cuando finalmente me duermo, estoy pensando en cabras. ¿Ha completado Gareth la mañana sin mí? ¿Le ha enviado la carta a Penny? Su volviera a subir al balcón y mirara fuera, podría ver un penacho de humo donde solía estar la granja. _Y así termina Gareth, quien no podía manejar las cosas de las cabras, después de todo._

Empujo mi rostro entre los pliegues de la capa, respirando cedro y cítricos. Respirando a Baz. 

Caigo en un sueño sobre volar, y soy más rápido que el castillo de Calcifer. 

  


* * *

  


Está oscuro cuando mis ojos se abren. Es la primera vez en años que he despertado en un lugar que no sea mi cama. El fuego se ha acallado a brasas, brillando rojo sangre en la rejilla --estiro los brazos, sintiendo cada crujido satisfactorio, y deslizo otro tronco en el cansado brillo. 

Miro alrededor al silencio presionante de la cocina. Ya no nos estamos moviendo. A través de la alta ventana, puedo ver el negro profundo de un cielo nocturno --debo haber dormido todo el día. Sintiéndome poco fresco y lento, trueno mi cuello y me pregunto si queda algo de agua caliente. 

Casi salto fuera de mi piel cuando me giro y lo veo, sentado en la mesa de la cocina. 

“Jodido infierno,” mascullo, frotando mi cuello y poniéndome de pie. “Te gusta sentarte en la oscuridad y ver a la gente dormir, ¿no es así?” 

El hechicero sonríe en la paz de la cocina. “¿Podría tener mi capa de vuelta? ¿O la reclamas como pago por tu maldición?” Tiene puesta su joyería de nuevo --anillos en cada dedo, gemas azules brillando en sus orejas. Mientras los miro, mete el dije plateado de la taza de té dentro de su camisa. 

Me doy cuenta de que todavía estoy envuelto en su capa, y hay una pequeña escena mientras lucho por quitármela sin rasgarla. (Mis alas definitivamente hicieron un agujero o dos.) 

“Cierto. Mierda. Perdón.” <>Es difícil de decir en las sombras, pero creo que está sonriendo con burla. Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, puedo asumir con seguridad que siempre está sonriendo con burla o arqueando esa maldita ceja. (O ambas.) 

“Calcifer está bastante llevado contigo. Al parecer la distancia que cubrimos hoy fue un récord personal.” 

Me encojo de hombros y rasco el dorso de mi mano donde solía estar la escama negra. 

“Quería mi calor. Las cosas de dragón, tú sabes.” 

Podría ser la falta de luz, pero sus ojos lucen un poco aguados. “Cosas de dragón,” dice. Suena vacío. Toma la capa, tirando de ella sobre sus estrechos hombros. (¿Significa esto que va a salir otra vez?) 

“Gracias por lo de antes.” 

Rasco a lo largo de mi brazo escamado. “¿Por qué, casi hervirte en la bañera?” 

Bufa una risa. “Sí. Exactamente. Tenía razón, ¿no es así, allá en el callejón? Tú _eres_ una amenaza.” La ceja se levanta, en el momento justo. “En cualquier medida, el baño es tuyo, si todavía posees un gusto pasajero de estar limpio. Te pediría que no toques mi champú y acondicionador.” 

“Baz,” digo. “¿Está tu -quiero decir, las líneas negras, están… estás…?” 

Está de camino a la puerta pero se detiene para mirarme, un pie suspendido sobre el borde del escalón superior. “¿Algo que decir, Snow?” 

Gruño y engancho mi lengua en un colmillo. “Ten cuidado, tú idiota engreído.” 

Baz se burla y empieza a bajar los escalones. “Calcifer tenía razón. Tú _eres_ una criatura encantadora.” 

Gruño otra vez, pero el disco está girando, y él está abriendo la pesada puerta de un tirón hacia la nada. En el espacio más allá no puedo ver campos o luz de luna, o algo que sugiera dónde estamos (o a dónde está yendo). Estrecho los ojos hacia el disco y veo la estrella otra vez. 

“Baz. No vayas allá afuera.” 

Y si yo no pensara que él es incapaz de mucho más allá de arrogancia y drama ostentoso, diría que luce asustado. 

“Disfruta tu baño --si Calcifer te da problemas sobre el agua, llámalo una fogata. Lo odia.” Lo veo jugar con un mechón de cabello largo, dedos moviéndose para trazar un arete reluciente. “Hay algo que te voy a decir, Snow --era en serio lo que dije sobre el Mago.” 

“Nunca pelearías para él.” Frunzo el ceño. “No lo sé, él parece muy fijo en reclutarte a ti y a tus colegas.” 

“Aprecio que no apruebas mis tácticas de evasión. Pero si los nombres de hechicero me permiten mi libertad, ¿por qué no usarlos?” 

No sé qué pensar sobre eso. Por un lado, ¿quién no querría estar en todos lados al tiempo? Por el otro… 

_No puedo confiar en nadie._

Puedo entender cuando dice que quiere libertad. Pero no estoy seguro de que vivir así, siempre _corriendo_ , lo hace libre. Su castillo se puede mover, claro --pero todavía está atrapado dentro. ¿Eres parte del mundo si lo estás viendo girar desde dentro de una jaula? 

“Mantenemos esto entre nosotros, ¿entiendes?” Su camisa no está completamente abotonada, y más allá del hueco de su cuello puedo ver las mismas líneas oscuras de antes, presionando en él. Se están expandiendo de nuevo. Lo que sea que hice accidentalmente en la bañera, no duró. “Tengo un cierto estándar de notoriedad que mantener.” 

“Bien,” digo, deseando que no se fuera. “¿Pero a dónde estás-” 

“Volveré,” murmura, sin realmente mirarme, y luego ya no está ahí. 

_Volveré._

La puerta se golpea, haciendo temblar todo en la cocina. El disco gira, el mundo gira, y yo me quedo sintiéndome como que todo está de cabeza. 

“ _¿Entonces, agua caliente?_ ” Pregunta Calcifer en un bostezo que quema y mengua. “ _Y no hay necesidad de que me llames fogata. Me comportaré._ ” 

“Gracias,” digo, dejándome caer cerca a la chimenea. “Prometo no estar cociéndome ahí por dos horas.” 

“ _Apreciado._ ” 

Me acurruco sobre un costado con mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas, preguntándome cuántos dragones antes de mí han estado así junto al fuego. _Una cama de flamas._

Dejo nombres correr por mi cabeza, todos los que conocía antes y esos que conozco ahora, hasta que se mezclan juntos y olvido cuáles fueron reales alguna vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización de capítulo cada mes, aproximadamente.
> 
> E, xx


	4. Los baños no deberían doler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin, luego de media eternidad, otro capítulo. Perdón por la demora, la vida reclamó mucha _mucha_ de mi atención.
> 
> Disfruten la lectura,  
> E, xx.

La mañana regresa pero Baz no, sin importar que tan fuerte mire la puerta. (No estoy mirando con _añoranza_ ni nada. Es tu mirada casual, estándar. Sin un significado más profundo en ella.) 

“ _Estas cosas toman tiempo, chico,_ ” dice Calcifer, bostezando y chisporroteando a la vida en la rejilla. “ _A veces se va por dos noches completas antes de volver._ ” 

“¿Volver de dónde? ¿Qué hay a través de la puerta de la estrella?” 

Si Calcifer sabe, no me lo dirá. Shepard está genuinamente inseguro cuando le pregunto, solo diciendo que es _nada bueno, pero debe ser necesario, de otro modo Baz no lo haría_. (Como si Baz no hiciera cien cosas innecesarias al día.) (Difícilmente puede llamar vestirse como un show pirotécnico necesario. O encontrar hombres jóvenes en callejones y llevarlos a volar en un tour de su ciudad natal.) Al parecer él sale por esa puerta casi cada noche --a veces está de vuelta en un par de horas, otras veces son días. 

Pienso en la vacía, negra nada. No me gusta la idea de él allá fuera solo. 

Lo que dijo anoche sobre libertad… No creo que eso sea lo que es esto. Esconderse detrás de nombres falsos y puertas que van a ningún lado. 

“¿Alguna vez has intentado seguirlo?” Le pregunto a Shepard, mientras él hierve agua para el té. “¿Qué tal la perra? Ella siempre está tratando de huir. ¿Es así de quisquillosa sobre el destino?” Tal vez Summer decide quedarse en el castillo a la larga porque sabe de qué lado tiene mantequilla su pan. _Té en un platito y un fuego junto al que yacer --sí, estoy dispuesta a comprometer mi dignidad humana por esto._

Shepard pone tres tazas y un plato en la mesa, lanzando las bolsas de té usadas en la boca abierta de Calcifer. “El disco gira como lo necesita. No tengo ningún control sobre él --solo Baz lo tiene, e incluso así, no estoy muy seguro. Nunca se mueve hacia la estrella para mi, y dudo que lo haría para Summer.” La levanta en su pila de libros y pone té frente a ella, moviendo sus orejas con cariño. (Ella no trata de quitar _sus_ dedos de un mordisco, lo que es evidente favoritismo.) “Aunque ella es toda una fugitiva, ¿no es así?” Summer se rehusa a entretener la mayoría de los comportamientos de perro, pero sí que nos indulge con un breve movimiento de cola. 

Suspiro, mirando la puerta. (Definitivamente no es un suspiro anhelante. Quiero hacer eso perfectamente claro.) Ebb solía decir que una cabra observada no se iba a ordeñar sola, pero nunca encontré eso un consejo útil. No es como que pueda abrir la puerta de golpe e ir tras él. 

Esta es una cabra que no puede ser ordeñada. 

“¿Tienes hambre? Podríamos hacer tocino otra vez,” ofrece Shepard. “O huevos. ¿ _Y_ huevos? Podemos hacer tocino y huevos.” Estamos vestidos de manera idéntica hoy -después de mi baño anoche, Shepard estaba solo muy encantado de vestirme en algo más que trapos chamuscados. (Me disculpé en avance por el agujero para la cola. Y los agujeros de las garras.) (Él dice que puede incluir las dimensiones en un pie de nota en mi página compendio. He de hacer todos los ajustes que necesite.) 

Me muevo hacia el mesón de la cocina, sintiéndome sin rumbo. En los gabinetes encuentro unos cuantos tomates arrugados, una bolsa de tela de champiñones sin lavar, la punta de un pan con corteza, varios huevos… tal vez es mejor pensar sobre el desayuno, en vez de Baz. Comida es la mejor distracción que podría pedir, viendo que es genuinamente más interesante que cualquier otra cosa. 

“Yo cocinaré. ¿Está bien contigo, Calcifer.?” 

El fuego chisporrotea alegremente. “ _¿Cómo podría rehusarme, después de que me proporcionaste tus servicios de horno personal anoche? Todo lo que pido es que me guardes las cáscaras de huevo._ ” 

No soy un cocinero confiado. La preparación siempre fue más la cosa de Penny, mientras que yo era el probador de sabor entusiasta. (Ella me llama un cubo de basura humano. Cualquier cosa comestible y yo soy tu hombre.) Shepard tiene que ayudarme a desenvolver los champiñones, y un tomate es mutilado por mis garras y lanzado al fuego. Afortunadamente, a Calcifer tampoco le importa ser un basurero. 

No soy una causa completamente perdida, en el frente culinario. Mis garras son prácticas para romper los huevos, y mi cola se transforma en un tenedor para tostar perturbadoramente bueno, levantando el pan sobre las llamas. Entre nosotros nos la arreglamos para poner un desayuno cocinado decente en la mesa, donde Summer espera como una reina en su trono de ficción de pasta dura. 

Tengo un tenedor cargado de tomates fritos a medio camino de mi cara cuando el disco gira de nuevo, la puerta se abre, y Baz entra a tropiezos luciendo como que ha hecho más que simplemente despertar en una carretilla. (Más como que dicha carretilla le pasó por encima, y luego retrocedió por encima de él dos o tres veces, solo para estar segura.) Nos nota en la mesa, se quita la capa, y se fuerza a sí mismo hacia una silla vacía. 

Luce terrible. “¿Qué es todo esto?” Pregunta casualmente, aunque noto la forma en que su mandíbula se tensa, líneas negras arrastrándose alrededor de la parte de atrás de sus orejas. Su camisa está rasgada, una andrajosa manga colgando de su brazo. 

_Eso es alarmante. Deberíamos estar alarmados por eso, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué nadie más está alarmado?_

Shepard sirve champiñones fritos, tomates, un huevo y las últimas tiras de tocino en el plato de Baz, casi perdiendo sus lentes a la tetera en su revoloteo por servir el té. 

“Gracias, Shepard.” 

“No hay problema. ¿Noche larga?” 

“Lo suficiente.” 

“ _Simon estaba preocupado por ti._ ” 

Yo bufo y rasgo en un huevo todavía burbujeante, salpicando yema por toda la mesa. Baz gruñe y mueve su plato lejos de mí, mascullando sobre _la futilidad de las servilletas_. 

“Yo _no_ estaba preocupado,” farfullo. ¿Del lado de quién está esa chimenea? “Pensé que tal vez habías hecho una carrera, eso es todo.” 

La frente de Baz se arruga. “¿Hecho una… qué?” 

“Una carrera. Ya sabes -dejarlo. Abandonarlo. Irse y no volver.” 

“Oh,” Baz frunce el ceño, chuzando su tocino. “No. Volví. Toda mi ropa está aquí.” 

Por supuesto. Él sale y se para hacia el abismo y se preocupa de la suerte de su _guardarropa_. 

“ _Yo no estaba preocupado._ ” 

“No, tú horror sin sentimientos, espero que no.” 

“ _También es un gusto verte, plaga._ ” 

Uso lo que estoy empezando a pensar afectivamente como mi garra de la mantequilla para alistar un pedazo de tostada, luego no dejo nada en cargarla llena de cosas. Es un poco de una molestia transportarla a mi boca sin la mitad de las adiciones chorreando por la camisa de Shepard, pero me las arreglo. Baz observa mi demostración de dominancia culinaria con una ceja en atención, sus labios abiertos lo suficiente para tener un vistazo de su lengua, molestando sus dientes. 

“Vas a comerte todo y dejarnos sin casa ni hogar.” 

“Sí,” mascullo, pinchando un tomate. “Ese es mi plan diabólico.” 

“Temo que antes de que llegue a realización, habrás explotado.” 

Le gruño a un champiñón, asustándolo fuera de mi tenedor. “Poco probable. No es mi problema que tú no tengas apetito, después de que te has rellenado como tonto con corazones.” 

Me da una mirada en blanco. “No esta tontería otra vez. Simplemente me conduzco con ínfimo de autocontrol, contrario a ti.” 

“¿Qué es un ínfimo? Usa palabras de la gente.” 

“ _Él lo llama autocontrol, pero en realidad, es muy controlador._ ” 

“Retractate, canalla lleno de ceniza.” 

“ _Nunca en esta vida, hombre sin corazón._ ” 

“Es agradable tener una comida freída,” interrumpe Shepard ruidosamente, trabajando rápidamente en su propio plato. “Simon, podemos ir hoy al pueblo y obtener provisiones mientras Baz está en el baño. ¿Qué opinas?” 

“ _¡No olviden mi leña!_ ” 

Baz le da a Calcifer una mirada fulminante. “Cómo alguien podría posiblemente pasarte por alto _a ti_ y tu ruinosa boca es un misterio, querido fuego.” 

“ _La misma manera que nuestros amigos en la mesa están pasando por alto lo terrible que_ tú _luces, deteriorado decadente._ ” 

Calcifer está intentando su propio equivalente único de juguetón, pero las palabras duelen. Baz, quien no ha tomado más de un solo bocado de su comida, baja su tenedor y empuja hacia atrás de la mesa. 

“ _No seas así. ¿Ya no podemos intercambiar comentarios hirientes? Eso es nuestra cosa. ¿Qué tenemos, si no el abuso?_ ” 

“Baz, vamos -come algo,” intento. 

“No, el cenicero parlante tiene razón. Debo estar bajando considerablemente los estándares de comedor, dada mi apariencia. Calcifer, si pudieras, ¿agua caliente? Suficiente para que queme a través de todo.” Se gira para mirarme, cansado y gastado. “Disfruta tu tiempo en el pueblo. No te ahogues o vayas por ahí persiguiendo gaviotas. Son sangrantes implacables e _irán_ a por la garganta.” 

Agito mis alas, volcando una taza. Baz está pasando por alto unas cuantas cosas, también -como mis aspectos más bien dragonescos, y cómo soy impropio para ser visto en público hasta nuevo anuncio.

Está parado al pie de las escaleras, pretendiendo inspeccionar sus uñas. Antes de que meta su mano de vuelta en la manga, las veo --delgadas líneas negras, corriendo hacia abajo de su muñeca y sobre sus nudillos. Me mira con desprecio. _Deja de ser un idiota. Hay algo mal contigo._ (Y eso es mucho decir, viniendo de mí.) 

“Puedes tomar mi capa, Snow, viendo que estás tan apegado a ella.” 

Mi piel tiende a lucir un poco roja, debido a las escamas. Igual, él no está exactamente ayudando a la causa con comentarios como esos. Ruedo los ojos, haciendo mi mejor impresión de _Baz Pitch está una vez más no impresionado con la vida_ , y cambio bruscamente el tema. 

“El clima luce una mierda. Creo que no me tomaré la molestia.” 

“Oh no, ¡va a ser un día glorioso!” Dice Shepard, recogiendo jugo de tomate con un pedazo de pan y perdiendo heroicamente el punto. “Es agradable aquí en este tiempo del año. Estaremos bien. Te gustará, Simon. ¿No estabas diciendo ayer cuán emocionado estabas de ir a la playa?” 

Baz se recuesta contra un pilar (bueno, _reposa_ , en realidad), sonriendo burlonamente como si su vida dependiera de ello. “Que pintoresco. También tengo un pañuelo que puedes usar para disfrazar tus rasgos más prominentes, Snow. Puedes envolverlo alrededor de tu cabeza y agacharte, como si hubieras pasado toda la noche atrapado en un barril. Los aldeanos simplemente te confundirán con una irritable vieja --no una vista poco común, en la costa.” Se burla, y yo imagino brevemente cómo luciría si su cabello trágicamente se incendiara. _¿No tan vocal ahora, verdad?_ “Y no muy lejos de la verdad.” 

Lanzo mi tenedor hacia él, pero ya ha empezado a subir las escaleras, riéndose a carcajadas. Rebota inútilmente contra el pilar. 

“Ve a marinarte en tu baño, imbécil engreído.” 

“Lo haré. ¿Estás planeando en acompañarme hoy? ¿Te importaría compartir otra encantadora conversación mientras enjabono detrás de mis orejas?” 

Summer ladra su desaprobación mientras Calcifer se ríe y chisporrotea. 

“ _Simon, estoy tan contento de que estuvieras caminando en la dirección equivocada esa noche. Has hecho las cosas muy interesantes._ ” 

Apaleo mi cara llena de tostada y champiñones para no tener que contestar o pensar acerca de Baz en el baño. (Gasté _demasiado_ tiempo haciendo eso mientras estaba allí, anoche.) (Sí recordé limpiar detrás de mis orejas. Eventualmente.) 

Un breve pánico me toma mientras lo recuerdo diciéndome específicamente que no usara su champú o acondicionador. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no molestar sus lujosas botellas, pero ¿qué se supone que hiciera, flotar por ahí y esperar que la mugre se lavara sola? Al final, me fui por dos contenedores medio vacíos que tenían etiquetas lo suficientemente inocentes: _Una calma de pájaros_ y _Esencia de azufre_. La última era espumosa, así que fue buena para mis rizos _y_ los nudos en mi espalda. Olía realmente limpio y fresco (y ahumado) después. Fue hecho para mí, en realidad. 

Ojalá Baz no note que toqué sus pociones. Y si sí lo nota, tal vez no le importe --definitivamente tiene cosas más importantes sobre las que preocuparse. (Como su cara siendo tomada por la oscuridad.) 

Vuelvo a trabajar en mi desayuno, demoliendo todo en mi camino, y sintiéndome ligeramente menos cohibido cuando Shepard hace lo mismo. Dice que podemos ir al mercado a comprar vegetales y leña, y contratar un carro para que lo arrastre de vuelta aquí a través de las dunas. “Estamos solo a una hora caminando, así que no será malo. La última vez que estuvimos aquí, escondí un par de carretillas en el pasto alto.” 

Carretillas. ¿Por qué la cosa _siempre_ vuelve a carretillas? 

Mi boca está llena así que no trato de dar una respuesta. El disco encima de la puerta empieza a girar, y Calcifer anuncia que es la ciudad real de nuevo. Hasta ahora, todos excepto uno de los clientes han sido de allí --Shepard se para de un salto y corre, sonrisa radiante ya fijada firmemente en su lugar. (Yo le compraría un encantamiento; él es solo así de amigable. Probablemente podría venderme un dolor de cabeza.) 

Bajo la mirada para ver a Summer sentada entre mis pies, mirándome con sus grandes ojos. “¿Quieres venir a caminar hoy?” Ella asiente, lengua colgando fuera de su boca. Me recuerdo a mí mismo que hay una persona atrapada debajo de todos esos rizos bonitos de pelaje, y no debo tratarla como una compañera. Cuando Shepard vuelve de la habitación trasera, pregunto si hay algún hechicero costero que pudiera ser capaz de ayudarla con su maldición. 

“No hay nadie comerciando magia legalmente en el pueblo en estos días, excepto Jaz Lavande.” 

Ruedo los ojos. En mi opinión, es el más ridículo de los nombres falsos de Baz, aunque sí tiene dura competencia frente a _Daz Pendragon_. Me ayuda a poner la capa sobre mis alas --es incómodo, forzándolas así hacia abajo, pero no hay manera de que pueda salir con ellas expuestas. Shepard arregla la tela, asegurándose de que todo está cubierto. Enrollo mi cola alrededor de mi cintura, esperando que se pueda comportar mientras estamos afuera, y entonces estoy caminando hacia la escalera, levantando una pieza de tela azul cielo que viene revoloteando hacia abajo. 

Me paro y escucho. Si Baz está acechando en la parte superior de las escaleras riéndose, no puedo escucharlo. Agarro el pañuelo y desespero. _¿Es esto en lo que se ha convertido mi vida? ¿Vestirme como una anciana para evitar ser perseguido por la calle por enojados hombres barbudos con horcas?_ Lo pongo sobre mi cabeza, y Shepard hábilmente ata un nudo bajo mi barbilla --el lado escamoso de mi rostro está completamente cubierto, y mientras mantenga mi cabeza baja, podría salirme con la mía. Un dragón encubierto, hacia el mercado. 

“¿Qué te parece, Cal?” Pregunta Shepard, llenando sus bolsillos con monedas. 

“ _Creo que luce como una serpiente malhumorada vestida como un pañuelo._ ” 

Cojeo hacia el fuego y raspo restos de desayuno en la parrilla. “Ten. Incluso aunque no las mereces, después de eso.” 

“ _Eres un buen huevo. ¡No te olvides de mi leña! Y tráeme una variedad, ¿sí? El roble se pone viejo después de un tiempo. No diría que no a un poco de abedul de plata, o una rama o dos de cedro._ ” 

_Cedro._ Ahora estoy pensando sobre Baz en el baño de nuevo. Genial. “Veré que puedo hacer.” 

“ _¿Tú cedrás que puedes hacer?_ ” Se ríe tras de mí, chisporroteando con alegría. 

“Calcifer,” gruño, alejándome. “Es demasiado temprano para chistes así de malos.” 

“No lo luches, chico. Tu actitud de madera no está engañando a nadie.” 

Camino hacia donde Shepard espera. El disco de la puerta está en la nube --todavía no he descubierto que significan todos los símbolos, pero esta debe ser la propia puerta del castillo. Él la abre de tirón a brillante luz del sol y las dunas donde Calcifer acomodó el castillo anoche. 

Empiezo a bajar las escaleras, casi resbalando cuando Summer viene patinando entre mis piernas, haciendo una carrera por la puerta abierta. 

“ _¡Sabueso fugitivo!_ ” llama Calcifer. “ _¡Shepard, taclea ese perro!_ ” 

Lo hace, lanzándose encima de Summer antes de que pueda poner su nariz afuera, y luchando con ella de vuelta arriba de los escalones. Soy inútil en mi actual estado empaquetado, así que me inclino contra la pared y miro mientras la deposita cerca al fuego, inclinándose para apuntar un dedo en su rostro. 

“Lo siento, pero terminarás de nuevo en el mar y no voy a nadar tras de ti esta vez. Baz no está en buena condición para hechizarte de vuelta a tierra firme. Buscaremos cosas para romper hechizos en el mercado, ¿que tal eso? Tú puedes quedarte aquí y hacerle compañía a Calcifer.” 

“ _Sí,_ ” ruge el fuego, “ _ella es una conversadora tenaz._ ”** 

“¡Los chistes!” Gruño. “¡Detente!” 

“Sé bueno con ella,” dice Shepard, tornando su dedo hacia las llamas. “O tendrás un saco de roble húmedo y nada más.” 

Seres malditos debidamente amonestados, Shepard se me une en la puerta. Lanzo un _lo siento_ mudo a Summer y Calcifer y lo sigo fuera, cruzando el puente levadizo que cubre solo arena. 

“Recuérdame de recoger algo de té de manzanilla para Baz,” dice Shepard, alcanzando en su bolsillo por su cuaderno y lápiz. “Lo tengo en la lista, pero la tienda de té está en el otro extremo del pueblo, y a veces me olvido.” 

Asiento, apenas escuchando mientras empezamos a andar por el camino costero. Hay gaviotas arriba narrando nuestra intrusión, proveyendo música de fondo mientras andamos pesadamente a través de la arena, el castillo una mancha negra que se encoge detrás de nosotros. 

**Calcifer usa la palabra ‘dogged’ (tenaz) al hablar de la perra.  
  


* * *

  


En nuestro camino al pueblo, Shepard llena seis o siete páginas de su cuaderno con _¡datos fascinantes!_ sobre Simon Snow, antiguo granjero de cabras. (En esta enciclopedia hipotética, ¿yo estaría listado bajo criatura mágica o mitológica?) Pregunta sobre mis alas, y a pesar de la decepcionante confesión de que nunca he volado, paramos por un minuto para que pueda dibujarlas desde diferentes ángulos. La cola --la cual es mi adición más animada-- lo pica cuando se acerca demasiado. 

“Interesante,” dice, después de que esta va directo a los ojos. (Sería un baño de sangre si él no estuviera usando lentes.) “Es como que tiene su propia mente.” 

“Ciertamente tiene una encantadora personalidad.” 

No estoy seguro de que mi cola sea nada más fascinante que una chimenea parlante o un castillo andante, pero Shepard es lo suficientemente agradable, y lo dejo satisfacer su curiosidad mientras hacemos un lento progreso de arena a tierra a adoquín, marcando nuestra llegada al pueblo costero de Saltnook. 

No tenía referencia de a qué olería el mar --salado, sí, pero también es abierto, vacío, y _afuera_. Todo acerca de él es vasto. Es la mejor cosa que he visto en mi vida, creo --la plana línea azul en el horizonte, como si un artista hubiera dividido el mundo por la mitad con su pluma y derramado toda la tinta en un lado. 

_Esto._ Me gusta todo acerca de esto. 

Estamos siguiendo el camino costero, pasando los primeros afloramientos de casas de piedra, grises con ventanas cerradas y techos desgastados. Todavía no hemos visto gente, y eso está bien --estoy más feliz con las aves y olas, respirando aire limpio. Arriba en las colinas en casa es agradable, pero igual tenemos humo y polución de la ciudad. ¿Aquí, en un pequeño pueblo cerca al mar, despertando al canto del mar cada mañana? Eso no sería malo. Probablemente podría vivir en un lugar así, al menos por un tiempo. (Si yo no fuera tal catástrofe. ¿Cómo me llamó Baz ayer, _un apocalipsis en dos piernas_?) 

Podría encontrar un trozo de tierra, cercar un patio para las cabras, y mantenerme para mí mismo. Sin maldiciones, sin vecinos, sin molestias. (Sin hechiceros.) (Supongo que él podría visitar, si prometiera comportarse. Deja tu varita en la puerta, ese tipo de cosa.) 

“El mercado es por acá,” dice Shepard, guardando su cuaderno. Ha hecho al menos cien preguntas, y yo traté de responder justamente, pero era difícil mantener el paso. Tomo su brazo y me inclino sobre el palo que encontramos en las dunas, modelado en un bastón improvisado. Con mis alas abultando contra la capa, estoy esperando parecerme a la anciana irritable de la imaginación de Baz, fuera por una caminata con un joven amable. Tiro del pañuelo sobre mi ojos, hasta que todo lo que puedo ver es un parche de pavimento.

Solucionamos primero lo del carro, pagándole a un tipo en el borde del mercado para que lo llene con comida. Paso mucho del tiempo parado quieto, mirando las cosas --el mercado es encantador, con toldos a rayas levantados sobre los puestos, y comerciantes joviales vendiendo todo desde materas a casas para pájaros. Es concurrido, pero no el tipo de concurrido que encuentras en la ciudad, donde todo el mundo está apresurándose y nunca llegando a ningún lado. La gente se mueve alrededor en grupos pequeños, cuchicheando y regateando, cestas tejidas colgadas sobre hombros. Casi todo el mundo es mayor que yo --veo un bebé en un cochecito, pero nadie más puede tener menos de treinta. Tal vez los niños del lugar no piensan mucho del mercado… probablemente pasan todo su tiempo en el mar. (Sé que yo lo haría.) 

Todo al que saludamos parece reconocer a Shepard --recibe más palmadas en la espalda de las que yo personalmente podría manejar. (Si yo fuera él, empezaría a palmear de vuelta) Muchos preguntan por el hechicero Lavande y su mala salud, preguntándose cuándo podría aventurarse fuera de su tienda otra vez. 

“!Oh, cualquier día ahora!” Dice Shepard alegremente, devolviendo cada apretón de manos con sinceridad. (Él es agotador.) “Nada tan común como la enfermedad puede mantener a Jardin quieto por mucho tiempo.” 

Ruedo los ojos. _¿Jardin Lavande?_ Honestamente. Me pregunto qué enfermedad Baz ha estado usando como excusa para mantener su público adorador a raya. ¿Un caso terminal de muy dramáticas zancadas enojadas? 

Compramos bolsas de patatas, champiñones, cebollas, frijoles, nueces, y paquetes de carne envueltos en papel con sal… alguien en el castillo debe tener gusto por los dulces, porque Shepard gasta cinco monedas de oro completas en una caja de chocolate. (Y se rehúsa a dejarme probarlo.) Compra diferentes leñas para Calcifer, y cajas de galletas para la perra. (Ella es una entusiasta de las de mantequilla.) 

Cuando el carro está casi lleno, Shepard dice que irá a la tienda del té a traer té de manzanilla para Baz. “Espera aquí y estaré de vuelta en cinco, ¿de acuerdo? El tendero una vez me dijo sobre un repelente de hombres lobo que compró en el mercado negro mágico. Me estoy preguntando si Baz podría desmenuzarlo, ver si hay algo que pueda ayudar con la maldición de Summer… de todas formas, tengo que endulzar la charla un poco, !así que no vayas a ningún lado!” 

“Bien,” digo, recostándome contra el carro, imaginándome la reacción de Summer al ser llamada un hombre lobo. _Y muchos talones fueron mascados ese día._ La idea de un mercado negro mágico es, para ser honesto, horripilante, y probablemente debería estar preparando una petición sobre ello. _Querida policía, por favor detengan esta espantosa mierda ahora. Simepre suyo, Simon “Completamente normal en apariencia y comportamiento, nada que ver aquí oficial, amablemente siga moviéndose” Snow._

Oigo a dos mujeres cerca teniendo una interesante conversación y decido ser un tipo chismoso, avanzando furtivamente más cerca con mi pañuelo puesto sobre mi rostro. 

“La carta decía que los hombres del Mago estarán aquí dentro de la quincena,” croa bajo su nariz una mujer a la otra. Están encorvadas bajo un poste de luz, completamente inadvertidas de mí parado a simples pies de distancia, recibiendo cada palabra. Es increíble cuán poca atención reúno en mi disfraz. “Van a reclutar a los chicos del panadero y los del guardián del faro.” 

“¿Solo ellos tres?” Gruñe la otra. “No es tan malo.” 

“Por ahora, ¿pero quién puede decir que no van a volver queriendo más? Las chicas de Cary son ya de edad. Y los dos escuincles de Blacksmith, están suficientemente cerca en la mente de algunos. No quedarán ningunos jóvenes en Saltnook.” 

“Nada bueno, ¿o sí, Angharad?” 

“No, no es para nada bueno. No pueden llevarse a todos nuestros pequeños, ¿o sí? ¿Y dejarnos a nosotros los viejos aquí son nada por lo que vivir?” 

Suena mal. ( _Alarmante_ , incluso.) Niños que no son lo suficientemente mayores para conducir un carruaje, que crecieron con el mar en sus puertas, luchando en la guerra sin sentido del Mago. En toda la confusión de la maldición, no le había dado mucho pensamiento a cómo estaban yendo las cosas en la ciudad… aprender que el reclutamiento ha avanzado hasta aquí fuera, en medio de la jodida nada, es una conmoción. 

_Los soldados en el callejón tenían razón. Debería ser yo._

Pero el Mago no me recibirá, incluso si me ofreciera voluntario. No así. (Aunque objetivamente sería mucho más útil --con una cola con una mente tan sanguinaria como la mía, causaría estragos. Escribiría nuevas leyendas.) 

Gareth probablemente ha tenido sus órdenes de reclutamiento. Igual con todo el mundo en la colina. Yo me la perdí. _Cómo salirte de una guerra en la que no crees: Deja que un vampiro con volantes entre en tu tienda de queso y lama tu lamentable cuello._

Y todo eso me condujo aquí. 

Estoy seguro de una cosa --escogería a un hechicero sobre una guerra, cualquier día de la semana. 

Mis pensamientos se desvanecen mientras veo a Shepard navegando a través de la marea de gente, cajas de madera apiladas en sus brazos. No luce como que regateó el repelente de hombres lobo. Estoy a punto de acercarme para ayudarlo, cuando una de las mujeres que había estado espiando se estira y toca mi brazo. 

“¿Podemos ayudarla, Madre?” Dice de ellas en tono áspero. 

“¡Um, no!” Balbuceo. “Lárguense.” 

Ellas _sí_ se largan, lo que me alegra (una de ellas me llama una vieja loca), aunque lo que veo tomar su lugar bajo el poste de luz _no_ me alegra en absoluto. 

Un soldado en un sucio uniforme negro, manchado y rasgado. 

Luce como que ha marchado un largo camino. Un sombrero bloquea la mayoría de sus rasgos, pero lo que _puedo_ ver está decididamente mal --pálido, derretido, y oh tan afilado en la boca. 

Mierda. Quiero decir… _joder_. 

_El Brujo Calamidad está aquí._

Hay un momento donde casi lo hago. Casi _voy_. Trato de captar un vistazo de muertos ojos azules en el mercado, encaje y volantes y colmillos. 

Confrontación. Maldición. _Libertad._

Pero si me voy, Shepard se queda solo para enfrentar a los soldados. El castillo, y todo el mundo dentro de él, está en riesgo. 

Trago. _¿Entonces, qué es, Simon? ¿Tú o el castillo?_

Pauso por un momento, pero un momento es todo lo que es. 

“S-Shepard,” balbuceo, tropezandome con él, sacando a volar las cajas de té. “¡Las cosas del Brujo! _¡Ahí!_ ” Tiro de su manga y espero que obtenga un vistazo sin ser muy obvio. Su sonrisa permanece fija en su lugar, como un verdadero profesional. “Tenemos que irnos. ¡Rápido, en caso de que _él_ esté aquí!” 

Él sabe de quién estoy hablando. _Lamb._

Molestador de hechiceros experto. Compositor de poemas amateur. Completo jodido dolor en el culo. 

Frunzo el ceño, estómago retorciéndose con lo que podría ser envidia. (¿Por qué? No es como si por algo en el mundo yo fuera a ser visto con un corte de cabello como el de Lamb.) Shepard me ayuda a subir a la parte de atrás del carro, manteniendo nuestro acto de abuela-frágil-fuera-a-mercar, y habla con el conductor. Yo arriesgo otra mirada al poste de luz --el soldado vampiro se ha ido, lo que me preocupa. _¿Dónde estás, tú imbécil encorvado?_

Veo otro soldado (o tal vez es el mismo, quién carajos sabe) acechando cerca al puesto de flores, mirando nuestro carro. Se encoge como si, por un breve momento. un silbido agudo cruzara el aire. Estoy convencido de que la única cosa reteniéndolos de la persecución es el hecho de que estamos cerca del concurrido mercado. 

No puedo ver cómo saldremos de allí sin una pelea, si es como la última vez. Baz no está aquí para rescatarme en una nube de brillantina y comentarios sarcásticos. 

“Shepard.” Gateo sobre comida apilada y leña, esperando que pueda escucharme por encima del traqueteo de las pezuñas de los caballos. Lo hace. “Estamos siendo seguidos. No podemos dejar que encuentren el castillo.” 

“No te preocupes,” dice, extendiendo una mano. “Baz sabe. Estaremos bien. No creo que el Brujo esté aquí --solo su séquito.” Agarro su brazo brevemente, luego lo dejo volver a su amigable conversación con el conductor. Está bromeando sobre le mejor tipo de té para beber un martes, como si no estuviéramos actualmente siendo acosados por parásitos vampiro semi-acuosos. 

_Baz sabe._

No puedo ver _cómo_ lo sabe, a menos que nos siguiera aquí. De seguro si ese fuera el caso, se habría hecho saber en una lluvia de brillos y gloria, ¿no? Por un momento lo imagino en un disfraz como el mío. Tal vez parado bajo un poste de luz, quejándose amargamente sobre la guerra… 

Veo a uno de los soldados vampiro mientras viene retorciéndose por el camino tras nosotros, luchando por mantener le paso con el carro. No estoy seguro de que estas cosas tengas suficiente de humano en ellos para hablar --gruñe y se estira, boca moviéndose salvajemente. (Estoy agradecido de que el Brujo solo me mordiera esa noche en la tienda, y no me atacara como si fuera un rollo de tocino.) 

No hay manera de que pueda luchar, envuelto en esta capa. Tendría que exponerme. (Mis alas. No el resto de mí.) 

Una lástima. Me gusta aquí. Preferiría no incitar a los lugareños a un motín. 

Justo mientras estoy pensando que una confrontación es inevitable --dos soldados más vienen tambaleándose hacia nosotros desde un callejón, tropezando en el camino mientras el conductor tira de las riendas-- algo extraño sucede. Un carro fantasma --y esa es la única manera en que puedo describirlo-- sale del nuestro, todo brillo y artificio. Vira a la izquierda por una calle secundaria, y por un segundo fijo miradas con otro yo, hecho de humo y sugestión. 

Él no tiene alas o una cola o escamas o nada. 

Él es más yo de lo que yo soy. 

Cualquiera que sea este conjuro, es suficiente para engañar a los vampiros idiotas --van tropezando tras él, gimiendo y dando arcadas todo el tiempo. 

Es anticlimático, admito. Definitivamente desconcertante, también. Pero al menos funciona --Shepard me sonríe, luego sigue pretendiendo que nada extraño está pasando, describiendo su tarde de domingo ideal. El conductor parece no darle ni una pica de atención a los otros nosotros, y yo soy dejado sin palabras por la magia, mis alas acalambrándose mientras viajamos lentamente hacia las dunas. 

Tuerzo el cuello hasta que la parte trasera del carruaje fantasma desaparece de la vista. 

_Otro yo_ , pienso. _Quédate así._

Me pregunto si él huele a jabón y azufre. 

Los vampiros no nos alcanzan, la magia mantiene su atención por el tiempo suficiente para que escapemos. Sigo mirando sobre mi hombro para revisar por rostros incorrectos, pero donde sea que estén ahora, es lejos de nosotros. 

Conducidos en una alegre persecución por un carruaje tejido con telas de araña.

  


* * *

  


Shepard hace que el conductor nos deje en el borde de las dunas. Desempacamos todo --bueno, él lo hace, viendo que yo todavía estoy pretendiendo tener noventa años-- y le da al tipo una propina para que no piense hacia a dónde estamos yendo. Entonces llenamos las carretillas de cosas y tomamos una caminata dolorosamente lenta por los bordes arenosos del camino costero. Al menos estamos en mitad de la nada otra vez --puedo enderezar la espalda y dejar de pretender ser la abuela de Shepard. 

“Eso estuvo cerca. Fue como si me reconocieran,” jadeo, levantando mi carretilla sobre un terrible desnivel. “¿Qué fue esa _magia_?” Susurro la última palabra, como si la arena misma pudiera estar escuchando. 

Shepard se limpia el rostro con una manga y busca por debajo del cuello de su camisa. Saca una larga cadena de plata, del extremo de la cual cuelga un dije familiar. 

Una delicada tetera plateada, como la que Baz estaba usando ayer. La que lo vi meter dentro de su camisa antes de que saliera por la puerta. 

“Todos tenemos una. De hecho, solo yo, por el momento. Puso una en el collar de Summer, pero ella mascó el collar hasta quitarlo y no sabemos qué le pasó al dije.” Lo empuja de vuelta bajo su camisa. “Si levantas el pico se abre, y el collar de Baz silba. Se supone que solo debemos hacerlo si estamos en problemas --ya sabes, fuera del castillo. Él puede encontrar dónde estamos.” 

“Pero, ¿por qué..” Tengo que arrodillarme y pensar. Sobre las teteras, sobre Lamb. _¿He perdido mi única oportunidad de romper la maldición? ¿Por qué escogí el castillo?_ En cambio, pregunto, “¿por qué le importa si estás en problemas?” 

Shepard me ofrece un sorbo de agua. “Trabajamos juntos, Simon. Yo atiendo la puerta, Calcifer mueve el castillo, Summer encuentra melancólicos dragones descarriados, y Baz… Baz es la magia. El comercio, los viajes… no funciona si alguno de nosotros es dejado atrás.” Empezamos a empujar de nuevo --puedo distinguir una torrecita negra elevándose de la arena. El castillo está a la vuelta de la próxima duna, y nunca me he sentido tan agradecido de ver una gárgola antes. “Le pediré que haga uno para ti. Buena idea, ¿no crees?” 

_Es hermoso y quiero uno_ \-- eso es lo que quiero decir. En cambio farfullo, “No. No se lo pidas. No necesito uno, solo tenía curiosidad. Un poco. Al menos sé que no toda esa joyería en la que se está ahogando es inútil.” 

“Dato interesante sobre las teteras, él-” 

Nos detenemos en seco, carretillas e ideas abandonadas. 

Adelante, una racha marrón-dorada viene corriendo a través de la arena y hacia nosotros. 

He visto esa figura antes en una situación muy como esta, justo antes de que me tumbara. 

_Summer._ Summer está fuera del castillo. 

Justo cuando ella se estrella contra mis pantorrillas y me saca volando, Shepard sale corriendo. Yo me levanto, jurando matar a la perra y lanzándome tras él, aunque a causa de la arena ambos estamos haciendo esta incómoda carrera en cámara lenta que probablemente sería graciosa, si le estuviera pasando a alguien más. 

Summer ladra mientras corre junto a nosotros, orejas planas contra su cabeza. No está huyendo --al menos no justo ahora.. nos estaba buscando. Alcanzo a Shepard cuando nuestro pies tocan las tablas del puente levadizo, y corremos juntos a través de la puerta abierta, estrellándonos contra los escalones de piedra. (Ese es otro moretón para la colección.) Levantamos la mirada al unísono, esperando un intruso o un vampiro mutilado o, mierda, incluso al mismo Lamb a este punto. _¡Oh, hola! Mientras estás aquí, ¿te gustaría deshacer el desastre en el que me convertiste?_

¿Que si nos siguió desde el mercado? ¿Que si era _él_ bajo el poste de luz, y no solo mordió una maldición en mí esa noche, pero también su permanente amor por vestirse como una anciana? 

Pero no. No es Lamb. 

Lo que encontramos en la cocina es mucho más aterrador. 

Yo diría que es incluso peor que _yo_ , y yo soy una tragedia completa. 

  


* * *

  


“ _No vengan aquí,_ ” dice Calcifer, por encima del rugido de profunda infelicidad saliendo de la figura en el suelo. “ _Está teniendo un mal día. Están mejor afuera._ ” 

“No podemos quedarnos aquí,” dice Shepard, ayudándome a ponerme en pie. “La comida se pondrá mala. Y encontramos algo de cedro y arce para ti.” 

“ _No me hables el lenguaje seductivo de los árboles, aprendiz._ ” 

“Vamos, Calcifer. ¿No quieres algunos sabores frescos para avivar tu maquinaria?” 

Por siempre me maravillará la habilidad de Shepard para permanecer optimista ante un completo desastre. (No puedo pensar en otra manera de describir lo que está pasando frente a la chimenea justo ahora aparte de _completo jodido desastre._ ) 

“ _Sí necesito madera, y estoy queriendo probar las finas mercancías de Saltnook,_ ” responde Calcifer calmadamente, agazapado detrás de las cenizas de su último tronco. “ _De hecho, he cambiado de opinión. Puede que necesites traerme una o dos piezas inmediatamente. Después, si te gustaría evacuar por todo lo que queda de la eternidad, no te culparía. Ustedes dos me agradan demasiado para verlos morir._ ” 

Shepard me deja magníficamente jodido declarando ruidosamente que _él_ irá por la madera de Calcifer, y _¡Simon puede quedarse a ayudar!_ “Moveré las bolsas y cajas a la puerta. ¡No tardaré!” 

Se ha ido antes de que yo pueda discutir, dejándome con la cosa en el suelo. 

Esa cosa debe, a algún punto en el tiempo, haber sido Baz. O al menos más Baz de lo que jodidamente es ahora. 

Lo que se está agrupando frente al fuego no se parece mucho al hechicero que he conocido por unos cuantos días, pero lógicamente debe ser él. Ahí está su varita, junto a donde deberían estar sus piernas. Y, ¿no es ese uno de sus aretes, ahogándose en grumo de líquido brillante? 

Baz se está derritiendo. 

Baz está… bueno, se está convirtiendo en uno con las tablas del piso. 

“¿Qué…? ¿Vestirte como un canario engreído no te estaba trayendo suficiente atención?” 

Está en peligro de apagar a Calcifer, así que me arrastro de mala gana a la acción, pisando alrededor de la masa esparciéndose antes conocida como _el gran hechicero Pitch_ , y levantando al demonio con una pala para ceniza. 

“ _No puedo dejar la chimenea,_ ” arde Calcifer. “ _Si no estoy aquí, todo va mal. ¿Dónde está ese aprendiz parlanchín con mi madera? Bájame, Simon, por favor._ ” 

Lo bajo a un parche seco, rescatando los extremos quemados de troncos y ramas y esperando que sea suficiente. Enrollando la capa de Baz, trato de crear una barrera entre la parrilla y el hechicero rápidamente coagulándose. 

“Te ahogará,” digo, moviendo mi cuerpo en medio y extendiendo mis alas hasta que parezco un guardia del fuego. “Calcifer, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué es toda esta mierda saliendo de él?” Ya ni siquiera puedo ver a Baz --es solo charcos de _cosa_ por todo lado, con pedazos abultados en forma de Baz en algún punto en medio que podrían haber sido sus pies, rodillas y codos. 

“ _Sus sentimientos,_ ” dice Calcifer. “ _Bajó derribando las escaleras no hace mucho, diciendo que estaba más bien harto de todo. Luego empezó a arrancarse el cabello y se convirtió en esto._ ” Baz aulla, escupiendo otra cubetada de espeso, aceitoso lodo. “ _La buena noticia es que la última vez que esto pasó, salió relativamente fácil en la lavada._ ” 

“¿Ha hecho esto antes?” 

“ _Oh sí. Yo lo llamo La Avalancha de Lodo Emocional._ ” 

Shepard está de vuelta con madera --casi se tropieza y desparrama un montón de troncos mientras corre hacia arriba de los escalones. Calcifer trepa agradecidamente encima de un pedazo mientras la chimenea se llena con el placentero chasquido del cedro. La porquería se está expandiendo, acercándose hacia la puerta abierta. Está sobre mis zapatos y los pantalones limpios de Shepard. 

No sé qué hacer o cómo hacer que se detenga. 

Las emociones de Baz deben estar realmente jodidas, si así es como lucen. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo en la bañera que lo molestó tanto? Los baños no deberían doler. (Si lo hacen, los estás haciendo mal.) 

“Shepard, dame tu collar.” Empujo dentro del cuello mientras él deshace los botones, sacando la tetera. Puedo sentir algo húmedo subiendo por la pierna de mi pantalón --la pierna _limpia_ , con _olor fresco_ de mi pantalón-- y no creo que haya mucho tiempo. Tiro del pico en el dije de tetera y un estridente silbido agudo llena la habitación. 

“ _¡No ese estruendo otra vez! Esa es la segunda vez hoy._ ” 

Me giro y veo la capa deforme en el suelo removerse y tomar forma lentamente, hasta que una gelatinosa, pegajosa mano se levanta de lo negro y extiende dedos temblorosos hacia mí. 

“ _Eso es, Basil, ponte en forma --si no lo haces, la aldea llamará una evacuación de nuevo. ¿Recuerdas cómo fue eso la última vez? No pudimos volver por meses. Lavande tuvo que fingir un sabático de magia._ ” 

No sé cómo hacer que la tetera deje de silbar, así que se la devuelvo a Shepard, y me estiro para tocar el dedo empapado viniendo hacia mí. Encuentro lo que espero sea Baz, luego hay un jadeo y suspiro de magia, un estallido- 

Y él está de pie en la cocina, envuelto en una esponjosa toalla de baño, con ojos furiosos, y- 

_¿Cabello rosa pastel?_

Bueno. No es _solo_ rosa --hay tantos colores suaves, como vi en la bañera anoche. Azul, naranja, verde, púrpura --reluciente y dulce. Me hace pensar en la mañana, después de una tormenta. 

Tomo aire y lo sostengo. 

Es _diferente_ , no me malentiendan --me había acostumbrado a su ondulado cabello negro, fuerte contra su suave, terminalmente no impresionado rostro. Pero también es bonito. (Real, realmente bonito.) Y, ¿no está un poco más largo de lo que estaba antes? Tocando sus hombros. Quiero pasar mi- 

“ _¡Tú!_ ” Dice, furioso, sacando su varita de algún lado en los pliegues de su toalla --la cual gracias al cielo es suficiente esponjosa para cubrir todo, a pesar del hecho de que la tiene sobre los hombros, en vez de atada sensiblemente alrededor de su cintura. “¡Esto es _tu_ culpa!” 

“¿Qué? _¿Yo?_ ” Farfullo. (Vamos, Simon --¿a quién más le estaría lanzando acusaciones infundadas?) No puedo escapar --estoy presionado contra la chimenea, piernas empezando a quemar. La tetera de Shepard ha dejado de silbar, y él menciona las cebollas poniéndose suaves bajo el sol. Corre a ver la crisis de cebollas, dejándome solo con este. Summer --quien debe haber escogido el castillo sobre una nueva vida en las dunas, después de todo-- va con él. 

“ _El chico no hizo nada,_ ” escupe Calcifer, más confiado ahora que la amenaza inminente de la extinción se ha desvanecido. (Cada último rastro de la porquería desapareció cuando Baz se levantó del suelo.) “ _Estás siendo el equivalente humano de una hoguera justo ahora._ ” 

Baz inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándome hacia abajo de su nariz. (No puedo evitar sentirme pequeño.) Levanta su largo brazo en mi dirección, varita firme, y curva los labios en completo desprecio. “Te dije muy claramente que no tocaras mi champú y acondicionador.” 

Silencio, por un momento. Luego caigo en cuenta. 

¿Es esto… 

_¿Está teniendo una jodida crisis porque tomé un baño y usé su acondicionador?_

“Estás jodidamente bromeando.” 

“ _No está molestando, chico. Eso fue magia oscura, hace un momento. ¿Fue el exfoliante de coco Dime que no tocaste el exfoliante._ ” 

“Champú y acondicionador… bueno, en realidad --que _me_ den, esto es demasiado.” 

“ _Esto es nada. Después de que terminó su amistad con el Brujo, invocó a los espíritus de la oscuridad, y ellos no son invitados educados. Mascaron un hoyo justo a través de la mesa --Shepard tuvo que pegarla. El castillo recuerda._ ” 

“¿Por qué eres incapaz de respetar mi derecho a la privacidad, Snow?” 

Rechino los dientes y saco la barbilla, encontrando su mirada furiosa. 

_Adelante. Maldiceme, Pitch. ¿Crees que eres el único idiota dramático en este castillo?_

“Claramente eres incapaz de seguir una directiva simple, como _no toques mis jodidas cosas._ ” La varita tiembla, pero no la baja. “ _Necesito_ mis pociones y botellas sin ser tocadas. Necesito mis baños como me gustan, como los hago. De otro modo no puedo descansar, no puedo --no..” 

Y mientras se acerca, noto las venas negras emergiendo de los extremos de su toalla. Las líneas trepan por el costado izquierdo de su rostro, el blanco de su ojo teñido de gris en la esquina. 

_¿Qué te está sucediendo? Te estás convirtiendo en ceniza._

“Los baños ayudan,” digo calladamente, levantando mis manos, “con… esto. Con lo que te pasa, cuando vas a través de la puerta de la estrella.” 

“¡ _Sí_ , los baños ayudan! Pero tú lo arruinaste. ¡ _Mírame_ , Snow!” Empieza a tirar de su cabello pastel, inclinando la cabeza para mostrarme las relucientes raíces. (Todavía creo que se ve bien.) “Me hiciste un monstruo, un pastiche pastel, una burla… tú, tú me has _maldecido_ …” Colapsa en sus rodillas, todo un hombre de nieve. “No veo el punto de seguir. En vivir sin… si no soy… no puedo ser…” Su toalla ondula a su alrededor, y todo lo que pienso es cuán encantador es. Ridículo, sí, pero… 

Él es encantador. 

“De acuerdo,” digo, volcando de una patada el cubo de la ceniza y sentándome, para poder participar en su revuelco. “Hagamos esto. He arruinado tu precioso cabello --y tú estás _estallando_. Si digo que lo siento, ¿dejarías de intentar asesinar a la chimenea y te compondrías? Se supone que estemos en una tregua.” 

Y pienso, _¿si te encuentras monstruoso, qué debes pensar de mí?_

Levanta la mirada hacia mí a través de sus dedos, mejillas tornándose el mismo todo que las puntas de su cabello. (Un bonito, algo morado, rosa.) “Dime por qué estás aquí. He hecho claro que no puedo levantar tu maldición, e igual persistes en perseguirme, como un maleducado, devorador de tocino demonio.” El gris en su ojo se hace más oscuro, presionando en su pupila. Mi corazón está acelerado y no sé por qué. “Puedes irte en cualquier momento y emprender tu noble búsqueda --para matar al Brujo irritándolo hasta la muerte, o cualesquiera horribles nociones que estén rebotando en tu cráneo. Tuviste una oportunidad de primera hoy para irte y acabar con ello. _¿Por qué sigues aquí?_ ” 

Las llamas se están enrollando en mi garganta como ayer, y si levanta su varita hacia mí esta vez, soy apto a reaccionar. A _quemar_. “Estoy aquí porque dijiste que me ayudarías, e hice un trato con Calcifer. Estoy aquí porque, a pesar de la tentación, estaba más preocupado por _ti_ y el castillo que por mí mismo. ¿Incluyen los diccionarios de hechiceros la palabra _honor_? Porque no parece que tengas un agarre muy sólido en la idea.” 

“Honor,” tose, frotando sus manos en sus ojos. Veo polvo de estrella pasar por su cabello. (En serio, este es un buen look. Debería conservarlo.) “Un sermón sobre honor de una cría perdida. Que encantador.” 

Gruño, mostrándole mis colmillos. “Tú estás llorando en el piso de tu cocina porque tu _cabello_ es del color equivocado. Te estás desquitando conmigo porque no puedes ver cuál es el verdadero problema.” 

“El verdadero problema,” repite con voz vacía. “Otro aparte de ti invadiendo mi castillo e irrespetando mi exfoliador. A ver, ¿cuál sería ese problema?” 

Bufo y sale humo. 

_Todo de lo que estás huyendo. Todo lo que te estás haciendo._

“ _Caballeros,_ ” advierte Calcifer. “ _Solicito educadamente que cualquier quemadura sea conducida fuera, sean de la oportunidad o de una naturaleza más espontánea._ ” 

“No habrá ninguna quemadura,” dice Baz severamente. “Aunque habrá, tal vez, una muerte de dragón. Alerta a la prensa, querido demonio. Finalmente tendremos ese título de caballero que el Mago ha estado colgando sobre la cabeza de Watford como una zanahoria.” 

Sacudo la cabeza, tratando de apaciguar el fuego en mi pecho. “No voy a hacer esto, Baz. No voy a luchar contigo. Hicimos una tregua. Haz berrinche todo lo que quieras, pero cuando acabes, deja de ser un jodido culo y acepta que no voy a ir a ningún lado. No hasta que de nuevo tenga una cola, dos alas y una condición mítica de piel menos. No hasta que estés a salvo.” Lo digo con suficiente calma, pero mi garganta está en carne viva con calor. (¿Me besaría allí de nuevo, si soltara fuego?) “Lo siento por haber tocado tus cosas. No lo haré de nuevo --pasaré semanas sin un baño, si tengo que hacerlo. Pero no pretendas que quieres que me vaya, y no pretendas que soy el problema más grande en tu vida, porque ambos sabemos que no lo soy.” 

Silencio, excepto por el crujir del fuego. 

“Me gustan las teteras, por cierto,” digo calladamente, girándome hacia la puerta. Necesito muchísimo estar afuera, bajo el sol y lejos de todo. _Quiero ver el mar y olvidar quién soy._ “Gracias por tu ayuda en el mercado. Así es como sé que eres solo charla,” croo, cola arrastrándose hacia abajo de las escaleras tras de mí. “No nos habrías ayudado a escapar si no quisieras que volviera. Me habrías dejado allá para enfrentar a Lamb. Dejarme ir con él.” 

“Estaba ayudando a Shepard,” espeta. “Y _no_ quiero al Brujo en mi puerta.” 

Cuando volteo la mirada veo salir su lengua, tocando su labio superior. 

_Nervioso. Mintiendo. Asustado._ Conozco sus signos, ahora. 

“Estaré afuera,” le digo a Calcifer. 

Si no salgo, estallaré. Haré o diré algo de lo que me arrepentiré siempre. 

“ _Como dije antes, estás mejor fuera de aquí._ ” 

Baz susurra algo que no puedo oír. 

No aquí fuera, bajo el sol. 

  


* * *

  


Gaviotas, volando en patrones. El mar, más ruidoso que el desorden en mi cabeza. 

Respiro profundo y clavo los dedos en la hierba. 

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí afuera en las colinas, observando el mar. El sol está bajando cuando Shepard sube la colina a encontrarme, Summer envuelta en sus brazos, piernas rechonchas agitándose para liberarse. 

“Está mejor ahora,” me dice Shepard. “Dice que lo siente. ¿Quieres venir y tomar algo de té? Calcifer no está dejando freír patatas en su cara.” 

_Tengo_ hambre. Mucha hambre, de hecho. También estoy mucho más calmado. 

Fue la cosa correcta por hacer, escoger alas por encima de colmillos. No me arrepiento. 

Si Baz lo siente, quiero oírlo de él. 

Lloré en el mar, solo un poco, y me siento mejor. Es como un peso fuera de mis hombros. (No literalmente. Las malditas alas todavía están ahí.) Es como… estoy _aquí_ , y esto está pasando. Todo esto. Nada va a cambiar a menos que yo lo haga cambiar. 

Estoy cansado de tener cosas pasándome. La muerte de Ebb, perder a Penny, encargarme de la granja, conocer al Brujo. 

Baz tiene razón en querer controlar su vida. Creo que eso es sobre lo que es esto. 

Y yo también quiero control. 

Vuelvo al castillo y voy hacia él --sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, envuelto en su toalla-- y enlazo mis brazos bajo los suyos. Su cabello es negro de nuevo. (Casi estoy decepcionado.) 

“Escaleras arriba contigo,” digo en tono áspero. “Shepard, ¿te importaría hacer algo de té de manzanilla?” 

“Para nada,” dice él, conteniendo una sonrisa. Antes de que me dé la vuelta me dice con los labios: _¡Gran idea!_

“ _Descansa un poco, Basil,_ ” dice Calcifer, resplandeciente en su cama de troncos frescos. Chasquea y crepita contentamente. “ _Shepard me dijo sobre los acompañantes del Brujo en el pueblo. Tan pronto como el té esté listo, nos moveré otras cincuenta millas al este, ¿cómo suena eso? Le estaremos haciéndole un favor al cartero --el buzón estaba repleto con la basura del Mago. Shepard lo tapió y escribió NO PROPAGANDA en la tapa._ ” 

“Cincuenta millas al este es algún punto en el mar, Cal. Y la Oficina de Correo siempre te encuentra, sin importar cuán lejos estés.” 

“ _¿Eres un navegante, además de un aprendiz? Cincuenta millas al sur, entonces. Cincuenta millas en tierra firme. Cincuenta millas lejos del cartero más cercano._ ” 

Baz no está en condiciones para el lenguaje en presente. Asiente débilmente, dejándome moverlo hacia las escaleras. Agarrando el barandal, arrastra sus pies desnudos hacia arriba de las escaleras en espiral un escalón a la vez, cabello cubriendo su rostro. 

Las líneas negras han tomado su ojo izquierdo y están trepando sobre su mejilla, hacia abajo por su cuello y espalda, desapareciendo bajo la toalla. 

Creo que esta magia --lo que sea que _sea_ \-- lo está haciendo débil. Vulnerable. (Y sí, de acuerdo, un poquito maníaco.) 

“¿Dónde está tu habitación, Baz?” Pregunto, palma plana contra su espalda para equilibrarlo. (Mis alas están extendidas como prevención en caso de que tropecemos, y mi cola está ondeando en el aire detrás de mi cabeza, manteniendo el equilibrio.) 

“La cima,” susurra, agarrando su toalla. “La cima del espiral.” 

Doy un quejido, preguntándome por qué los hechiceros no han inventado un sistema decente de poleas internas todavía, para crisis como éstas. _Cuando su hechicero calificado pierde la cabeza y necesita un descanso al mediodía, ¡amarrelo y diga adiós a las escaleras sin fin!_ “Vamos,” digo dándole ánimo. “Vamos a ponerte en la cama.” 

Baz está en buen estado, pero apenas puede hacer frente a las escaleras, y después de lo que se siente como un incesante camino a ningún lado, alcanzamos la cima de la estrecha escalera en espiral. Una sola puerta espera al tonot sobreviviente. Entre las dunas y el castillo, mis piernas están ardiendo, y me siento como si hubiera dado diez vueltas al corral tratando de atrapar a las cabras cuando están en un modo bribón. 

“De acuerdo, estamos aquí. Voy a ir a traerte tu té --evitarle a Shepard el trauma.” 

Baz agarra mi camisa --incluso sus uñas están negras. Líneas merodeantes serpentean por su pulgar, enrollándose alrededor de su muñeca. Es lo más cerca que he estado a la magia, aparte de cuando me le lancé en la bañera. Veo oscuridad pulsar bajo su piel. 

“Snow. Debes ayudarme hasta mi cama.” 

Oh. Bueno. 

Si tú insistes. 

Espero que haya algún tipo de riguroso test de inteligencia de hechicero para poder desasegurar la puerta de la habitación de Baz, pero él se recuesta con muy poca gracia contra esta, y se abre con un crujido hacia la noche. Por un momento pienso que estamos abajo, enfrentando el vacío negruzco de la puerta de estrella --pero no, hay una lámpara, y si solo hubiera algo con qué encenderla, me sentiría menos preocupado acerca de llevar un Baz semi-inconsciente a una habitación turbia. 

Mi cola se estira para picarme en la garganta. 

Realmente soy un imbécil a veces. Encantador eso de gastar tiempo buscando fuego cuando soy el equivalente andante a una caja de fósforos. 

No estoy seguro de cómo controlar mi respiración de fuego, pero solo necesito una pequeña chispa, como una tos cosquilleante sacada de la parte de atrás de tu garganta. Bufo contra la mecha, y como por arte de magia (¡ha!), se enciende. 

“No escucharé nada más de esa tontería de ti no siendo un dragón,” dice Baz débilmente. “Claramente eres incendiario.” 

Esnifo humo, haciendo que nuestros ojos se agüen, y tiro de la lámpara encendida fuera del gancho en la pared. 

No sé cómo esperaba que luciera la habitación de Baz. No lo había pensado mucho. Escaleras abajo está limpio y organizado, aparte de las interminables montañas de libros, y tal vez pensé que habría más de eso. 

Pero oh, la verdad es mucho más _interesante_. (Fascinante, podría decir Shepard.) (¿Ha estado él aquí arriba, o soy el primero en ver el santuario interno?) 

Baz es un _acumulador_. 

De piso a techo, pared a pared, apiladas en las esquinas y colgando del techo --no sé si alguna vez he visto tantas _cosas_. Gareth se metió en coleccionar hebillas de cinturón por un tiempo, y hubo un momento en el que no podía ir a ningún lado en la tienda sin tropezar con uno, pero incluso Gaz en sus días más oscuros no podría compararse con _esto_. 

“Baz. Hay un montón de mierda aquí, compañero.” 

Gruñe, su cabeza balanceándose contra mi hombro. 

“Quiero decir, sigues refiriéndote a mi presente estado **_batido_** \--por toda la mierda, sabes a lo que me refiero-- pero tu habitación es un algo más que un poco guaridezco.” 

“¿Un poco _qué_?” 

“Guaridezco. Tú sabes. Los dragones viven en guaridas.” (Paredes verde oscuro, gárgolas con ceños.) (Definitivamente una guarida.) 

“Eso no es una palabra, Snow.” 

Nos inclino alrededor de una pila de ropa tirada sobre lo que es probablemente un sillón muy bueno, cuando es usado para su propósito dado. Reconozco el abrigo de retazos rosado que había usado como una capa durante nuestro encuentro con los soldados. No puedo siquiera _comenzar_ a entender la cantidad de joyería extendida sobre esto y tirada bajo eso. 

Baz es _mucho_ más de un dragón de lo que yo soy. Estoy a punto de atormentarlo con estas excelentes noticias cuando tropiezo con la pata de una silla y casi me dejo ciego con una punta de flecha ornamentada. (Está balanceada sobre un… ¿carnero? ¿Tallado en mármol?) (Esta habitación es un _desastre_.) 

“Para eso,” espeta, mientras vamos más y más profundo dentro de su cueva de curiosidades. (Al menos para mi, es jodidamente curioso.) Nuestros pies crujen sobre cristales descartados y monedas llenas de suciedad. 

“¿Parar qué?” 

“De _pensar_ ,” sisea. Mi brazo está alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndolo de pie. (Es delgado. Una horripilante falta de tocino.) Su piel está fría contra la mía, y su ojo izquierdo ahora está completamente negro. “Es una producción completa, pasada por todo tu rostro. Casi se pueden escuchar los engranajes en sus agonías de muerte.” 

Frunzo el ceño y lo empujo un poco más fuerte de lo que necesito. (¿Siquiera necesito empujarlo?) Está flojo en mis brazos, pies arrastrándose por el suelo. 

“Baz, tienes un montón de tesoro real --sí sabes eso, ¿verdad? No más burlarse de mí, o se lo diré al mundo.” 

Da una risita, relajado y ebrio en algo siniestro y desagradable. La lámpara está sacando pilas de gemas y oro olvidado, guiándonos eventualmente a un mar de tela suave que real, realmente espero que sea su cama. No lo empujo duro esta vez --un toque y está tumbado, gimiendo en un nido de pesadas mantas. 

“Soy un dragón,” jadea, tirando de sí mismo a través del colchón y metiéndose bajo las mantas. “Era yo, todo el tiempo. Mis disculpas, Snow.” Sus palabras se están arrastrando. Me inclino hacia adelante para dar una mirada a las líneas en su pecho, pero me quita. “Te preocupas. No lo hagas.” 

“Pero tú no lo harás.” Bajo la lámpara y espero que no incendie ninguno de sus libros o papeles sueltos. Dando un vistazo en la luz tenue, es difícil creer que así es como vive. (En una caverna de basura.) (Ni siquiera basura _brillante_. Solo basura.) Es como si fuese dos personas diferentes, dentro y fuera de esta habitación. “No estás bien.” 

Levanta la cabeza lo suficiente para que yo vea las líneas, estirándose y gimiendo. Me recuerda de los soldados del Brujo y cómo cojean por ahí, inestables. Cómo están _mal_. 

“Sí me gusta tu tetera.” 

Baz mira alrededor adormilado, como si cualquiera de nosotros posiblemente pudiera ver algo tan blando como una tetera en este desorden. Sus dedos atacan su cabello, negro y largo contra su frente. Es como si estuviera sudando, pero está frío como un hielo. (Si me dejara ayudarlo, tengo un montón de calor de sobra. Pero la idea de mí --Arruinador de Baños-- trepando a su cama probablemente lo acabaría.) 

“¿Sobre qué estás parloteando ahora?” 

“El dije de tetera. Y el collar que Summer básicamente no usa. Es una buena idea. Amable, me refiero. Shepard dijo que así fue como nos ayudaste más temprano.” 

Me da una mirada de disgusto absoluto, lo que significa que no está _así_ de cerca a la puerta de la muerte. (Aunque, el ojo derecho ahora está un poco gris.) Sus largos dedos buscan bajo la manta, hasta que saca su propio collar. Debe haberlo estado usando bajo la toalla. 

“Fue idea de mi madre. Encantó uno para mí cuando era un niño.” Pasa los dedos por la cadena. “Dijo que nunca me perdería en una multitud. Yo siempre estaba corriendo por ahí, Snow.” 

Sus ojos están cerrados, pero no imagino que el sueño sucederá para él. 

“No puedo ver cómo alguien podría perderte _a ti_ ,” mascullo, lo que levanta una sonrisa de las profundidades de la cama. “Estás usando al menos la mitad de una jodida mercería, en todo momento.” 

Baz tose contra una mano. Limpia algo en la manta --puntos negros, como el hollín que toso cuando estoy en el borde de incendiar una inocente pieza de mobiliario. 

“Baz.” 

“Snow.” 

“Estás herido.” 

“Estoy bastante bien. Usualmente un baño es suficiente para detenerlo --tengo todo como me gusta, para ayudarme a relajar-- pero el de hoy fue inefectivo, eso es todo. Un largo descanso y me recuperaré igual.” 

“Baz,” susurro. “No salgas esta noche.” 

“Snow.” 

“Lo digo en serio. No vayas por la puerta de estrella.” 

“ _Snow._ Suficiente.” 

“Puedes quedarte aquí y comer comida de verdad, en vez de corazones.” Me muevo incómodamente, sintiéndome culpable. “Shepard te está haciendo té de manzanilla.” 

Sus labios estás presionados juntos. (Creo que se está mordiendo.) “Eso ayudará.” 

“Yo… ¿Puedo _yo_ ayudar?” 

Él gruñe. (Es un idiota, incluso mientras está muriendo.) (Al menos está comprometido.) “Sí, Snow --inmólame. Haz mi problemas desaparecer.” 

_Creo_ que está bromeando. 

Pero no estoy seguro. 

“No seas un imbécil, Baz. Ayudó antes, ¿no? Tal vez ayudará otra vez. Podría, no sé… _empujar_ un poco, ver si algo de la magia del Brujo todavía está por ahí. Quiero decir, tiene que estar. No es como si mi apariencia hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.” 

Tararea en lo que podría ser concordancia. “En efecto. Incluso así, no lo arriesgaremos, Snow. Té y sueño, y estaré marginalmente menos desastroso en la mañana.”

Me trago mis diez (veinte, cincuenta) preguntas sobre las líneas negras y la puerta de estrella y qué pasa al otro lado de esta, decidiendo que un poco más de amabilidad no me matará. “Realmente lo siento por arruinar tu baño. Aunque me mantengo en la cosa de la tetera. Son encantadoras.” Puede que él esté muy débil como para decir algo sarcástico, así que iré tan lejos como pueda. “No muy descorazonado de tu parte en absoluto.” 

No hay oportunidad para que responda --o si la hay, tendrá que guardar el sentimiento para la siniestra lechuza de peluche que acecha encima de la cabecera de la cama. (Jodido _caos_ aquí dentro.) Oigo el distante tintineo de una campana, y una voz haciendo eco desde el otro lado de la cueva de Baz --Shepard ha traído el té. Me muevo de puntillas hacia la libertad, maldiciendo mientras saco volando una funda de violín de la espalda de un elefante de madera. ( _¿Por qué?_ ) (Por suerte, la funda está vacía.) (No lo necesito viniendo tras de mí por profanar su instrumento, encima de todo lo demás.) 

No puedo ver una jodida cosa. 

Voy a morir en esta habitación. _Muerte por baratijas ubicadas inapropiadamente._

En la cima de las escaleras hay una bandeja de madera sosteniendo una tetera, una taza de porcelana. y un montón de galletitas de té. A Shepard también le ha parecido apropiado incluir un pedazo de papel con el dibujo de una cara sonriente, y lo que podría muy posiblemente ser una mancha de la baba de Summer. Pienso en Gareth acosándome desde el pie de las escaleras, discutiendo mi día de enfermo… en ningún mundo _él_ me habría hecho _a mí_ una taza de té y galletitas. 

Vaya cosa de la que estar celoso. 

Levanto la bandeja y gestiono una vez más el camino de asalto oculto para alcanzar a Baz, quien se ha inclinado en un mar de almohadas y yace ahí, cabello derramado sobre las sábanas en una onda, una delgada muñeca descansando junto a su rostro. Luce como un poeta moribundo. Como si estuviera haciéndonos una favor a todos permaneciendo vivo lo suficiente para entregar su sabiduría a la gente, y luego partirá de esta vida. 

Desearía que me dejara darle calor. 

“Té,” anuncio, poniendo la bandeja en su regazo y retrocediendo, casi terminando mi existencia en una tortuga de piedra que ha sido dejada en el peor lugar posible. (Esos son tres dedos rotos, por lo menos. Maldito todo.) Esta habitación entera es un peligro de tropiezo, diseñada para matarme. No puedo ver dónde ha puesto su varita --la toalla fue descartada cuando se tumbó en la cama. Tal vez está envuelta ahí. “¿No hay un hechizo que puedas hacer para hacer desaparecer las líneas?” He estado pensando sobre ello, y debe haber magia en el agua de su baño. Él debe invocar hechizos de sanación en ella, o las botellas realmente _son_ pociones, y por eso es que enloqueció antes. 

Yo realmente no creo que su cabello luciera _tan_ mal. (Le quedaba.) 

“Descanso, Snow. Eso es todo lo que necesito.” 

No estoy seguro de creerle. Sirvo una taza de té floral y lo veo levantarla a sus labios con manos temblorosas. Levanta una galleta, y debe atraparme viendo, porque entonces está rodando los ojos y ofreciéndomela, en vez de sumergirla en su bebida. 

“¿Seguro? Comer no te lastimará.” 

“Miras a la comida de la manera en que la mayoría de la gente mira un atardecer, Snow. O a una persona que aman.” 

Me encojo de hombros y meto la cosa completa en mi boca. 

Yo sí amo la comida. 

“Me iré,” murmuro, cuando mi boca no está llena de galleta sin digerir. “Te dejaré descansar.” Tal vez hay algo de magia sanadora en medio de todas estas cosas --él todavía está muy gris para mi gusto, pero su ojo derecho ya no se está poniendo negro, y las líneas (¿venas? ¿qué _son_?) no se han estirado más allá a través de su rostro. “Tira de tu pico si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo? Vendré corriendo.” 

Baz escupe té sobre sí mismo y la bandeja, mutilando las galletas. (Mi cola se las arregla para meterse ahí y salvar una, pero está blanda en los bordes.) Encuentro la servilleta que Shepard consideradamente puso bajo la taza y toco ligeramente en lo peor de ello, Baz quitándome furiosamente mientras trato de limpiar su rostro. 

“¿Qué? Honestamente, para un hechicero genio, eres tremendamente trágico.” 

“Y tú eres una completa _pesadilla_.” 

“¡Solo estoy tratando de ayudar!” 

Al menos he puesto un poco de color en sus mejillas --Baz está rosado, rehusándose a mirarme. 

“Menos de tu ayuda sería una bendición.” 

“Me refería a que uses tu collar, ¿de acuerdo? Para hacernos saber si necesitas algo. Demandas de más té o, como, cualquier cosa, en serio. Podría darte hambre. Solo dilo, ¿sí? Es un jodido montón de escaleras, pero me las arreglaré. Puedo hacerte algo de sopa. De tomate. ¿O prefieres de champiñón? Crema de champiñón.” 

“Claramente necesito hacer ajustes al diseño del collar.” 

“¿Por qué? Es encantador como es. Genial como silba cuando tiras fuerte en su--” 

“ _Cállate, Snow._ ” 

¿Qué tiene sus calzones alborotados? (Otro que la magia oscura tomándose su rostro.) (Eso también sería suficiente para alborotar mis calzones.) (No uso calzones.) Me encojo de hombros y empiezo a retroceder hacia la puerta -- _y empieza la épica búsqueda para dejar la habitación de Baz con todos las extremidades intactas_ \-- cuando su mano se dispara a agarrar mi muñeca. 

“¿Qué pasa?” 

“¿Quédate?” Pregunta, mirando a todo lado menos a mí. “Hay una silla detrás de ti. Podemos…” se aclara la garganta. “Oiría sobre ti. Sobre tu vida, antes de ser arruinada. Te debo al menos eso.” 

Incluso mi cola está sorprendida. (Se estrella contra la pared y la punta se atora en una pintura.) (Es tu jodida culpa, compañero.) 

_Baz Pitch, interesado en mí. En mi vida._

Aquí está la versión corta para ustedes: cabra, comer, queso, _lárgate Gaz_ , pastel, dormir, despertar, bordado de mierda. El fin. 

“¿En serio?” Pregunto, buscando por ahí la legendaria silla. (No hay manera de que haya _mobiliario_ de verdad en este maldito laberinto.) (Voy a tomar este objeto vagamente sólido, sentarme en él, y esperar que soporte mi peso.) “Baz, tu habitación es un desastre. Ordénala.” 

Sonríe con burla, fijando sus ojos acuosos en mí. “Es mi mente, Snow, o lo que queda de ella. Esparcida sobre el suelo para que la encuentren tus perspicaces ojos. Todos los lugares en los que he estado.” Después, calladamente: “Todos los errores y aciertos que he tenido.” 

_Su mente._

_Los errores y los aciertos._

“¿A qué te refieres?” 

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, agarrando la bandeja con ambas manos. Luego se relaja y se desvanece contra la cama. Empujo la bandeja fuera de su regazo, para que no la tumbe durante su inevitablemente dramático desliz hacia el sueño. 

“No quiero hablar sobre mi vida, Snow. Preferiría escuchar sobre la tuya.” 

Subo la manta hasta su barbilla. (Así no me preocuparé mucho sobre las venas negras, y tampoco puedo ver mucha piel.) (La piel es distractora.) Luego trato de recordar si alguna vez le he hablado sobre mi vida a alguien que no es Penny. 

“Vivo en una granja,” digo. Sus ojos están cerrados, pero creo que está escuchando. “Una granja de cabras. Hay una tienda y un granero y un corral encantador. Normalmente no rimo tanto. Gareth y los chicos hacen queso, y yo lo vendo. También hago un poco de bordado, cuando no estoy limpiando las cabras. Ya sabes. _Cosas de cabras.”_

“Cosas de cabras,” dice con voz plana, respirando por su nariz. “Cosas de dragón y cosas de cabras. Continúa.” 

“No siempre estuve ahí. Crecí en la ciudad --ya sabes, ¿donde nos conocimos? Abajo en el valle. Apuesto que no es nada comparado con la capital, pero me gusta. Las colinas son agradables, ¿cierto? Tu debes saber --llevaste tu castillo a una caminata por ellas ese día. Verde y fresco. Siempre me gustó el verde.” Parpadeo y bajo la mirada a mis garras. No he pensado en Ebb por horas, y cuando su rostro viene a mi mente, es con gran, pesado dolor. Una pérdida que nunca perderé por completo. “Crecí en el hogar para niños, y nunca conocí a mi mamá o papá. Cuando fui lo suficientemente mayor para ser enviado de aprendiz, me enviaron colina arriba a trabajar para Ebb. Coser caras de cabras en bolsas, contar el efectivo, encender las lámparas --ese tipo de cosa.” Nunca le dije nada de esto a Gareth. Él nunca preguntó. “No quería volver, al final del día. Le rogaba que me dejara quedarme arriba en la colina con ella, y a veces lo hacía.” Hay un bulto en mi garganta. ¿Es fuego o sentimiento? De cualquier manera, me ahogo en él. “Sé que no estoy hecho para mucho. Solo estoy _ahí_ , cierto, y dejo que me pasen cosas, y veo cosas más grandes pasarle a todo el resto del mundo. Pero está bien. Siempre fue suficiente. ¿Por qué alguien querría que le pasaran cosas interesantes? Mira a dónde te lleva.” 

Me sorprendo cuando siento sus dedos entre mis garras, trazando los bordes de una áspera escama enrojecida, luego vagando a lo largo del dorso de mi mano. Me gusta lo fresco que es al tacto. No sé porqué alguna vez pensé que era frío. 

“Ebb suena amable.” 

“Sí,” esnifo, esperando que Shepard no estuviera planeando en tener su camisa de vuelta en algún momento cercano, viendo que estoy a punto de limpiar el contenido de mi nariz en ella. “Sí, ella era buena.” 

Le digo a Baz sobre el día que murió Ebb. 

Le digo sobre los años desde entonces, y sí, está bien, también me quejo un poco sobre Gareth. (No menciono la colección de hebillas de cinturón. Guardaré esa comparación para otro día.) 

“Sé que nunca tuve una madre,” croo en un punto, después de que se siente como si toda el agua en el mar ha salido de mí. “Pero realmente, ella lo era, ¿no es así? Ella era la siguiente mejor cosa.” 

No ha retirado su mano en todo el tiempo que he estado hablando. Se ha movido al borde de la cama, y está sosteniéndome mientras yo sostengo el pasado. 

“Ella era tu madre, Snow. Tuviste a alguien.” 

Asiento. Quiero decir, ¿es esto a lo que se refería Calcifer cuando dijo que el Baz-puré negro era emoción? ¿Cuando Baz dijo que el desastre aquí era su mente? ¿Cómo lo afronta alguien, con tanta mierda mantenida dentro de ellos? 

Ebb lloraba un montón. Decía que era una cosa buena. 

_Sácalo de ti, chico, o te comerá vivo._

_Te comerá como tú comes queso. Todo de un bocado, sin dejar una partícula._

Me está mirando. Yo devuelvo la mirada. 

“Tuve una madre.” Y sé que tiene razón. Se siente _correcto_. Las respiraciones vienen más fácil, llenándome con una ligereza que no me había dado cuenta que me faltaba. “Y no estaba solo. También tenía a Penny --ella trabajaba en la granja antes de conseguir un trabajo en la ciudad. Ella es a quien iba a visitar, cuando me encontraste con los hombres del Mago. Ella trabaja en la pastelería.” 

Baz se hunde más en los cojines, dedos todavía trazando sobre los míos. Luce propiamente freído, pero los pedazos negros se han retraído su rostro y cuello, y el té parece haberlo relajado. No está lejos de dormir, no creo. Está adormilado cuando separa los labio y susurra, “Lo siento.” 

“¿Por qué?” 

“Hoy. Más temprano.” Su ceja se levanta. “La cosa del cabello.” 

“La cosa del cabello,” me burlo. 

“Sí, Snow. Yo… sentí que tenía poco control, en el momento. Entré en pánico. Me disculpo. Fue bueno de tu parte volver aquí cuando podrías haber huído. Escoger esto, incluso después de todo.” 

Lo dejo colgar en el aire entre nosotros antes de contestar. “Gracias.” 

“Tengo algo para ti. Una sorpresa, para mañana.” Debe ver algo como esperanza en mis ojos, porque está sacudiendo la cabeza, moviendo su cabello en la almohada. “No es un fin para tu maldición, pero… tal vez un alivio. Si lo recibes de mí.” 

No titubeo. “De acuerdo. Sí. Gracias.” 

“Ahora, dime sobre ella,” está diciendo Baz, amortiguando un bostezo. “Dime sobre tu amiga.” 

Está cansado, pero no lo suficientemente suelto para dormir. Su rostro se ha vuelto cuidadosamente neutro de nuevo, como una máscara. 

Hablo sobre Penny y la tienda por lo que se siente como horas, hasta que está respirando suavemente y su piel está menos gris, y un silencio sosegado se instala en la habitación llena. Tomo su mano y la doblo sobre su pecho, levantando la bandeja por si se da la vuelta en la noche, no tenga boronas aguadas por todo lado. Pienso sobre decir algo antes de irme, pero él está durmiendo, así que no hay punto. 

Si estuviera despierto preguntaría, _¿Qué va a ser la sorpresa, Baz? ¿Cuál es el alivio?_

Diría, _Quiero ayudarte. La oscuridad no puede tenerte._

Diría, _No vas a pelear para el Mago porque estás en guerra con algo peor._

Estoy a medio camino de las escaleras en espiral, ojeando el brillo de Calcifer y escuchando la risa gentil de Shepard, cuando me doy cuenta de que por todo lo que le dije hoy a Baz sobre mi vida, yo no aprendí una sola cosa sobre él. 

_Excepto por lo de la tetera_ , pienso, casi tropezando sobre mi traicionera cola. _Sé que conservó la tetera de su madre. Además, es muy particular sobre sus baños._

_Y… si lo piensas, me lo dijo todo. Me mostró todo._

Me uno a los otros en la cocina. Calcifer está luchando mientras Shepard lo acosa con una sartén. Summer se sienta en la mesa, ladrando para puntuar su discusión. Me deslizo en la silla junto a ella, pasando mis garras sobre el parche desnudo de la mesa donde las marcas de mordida quemaron, antes de que Baz las quitara. 

_He visto el interior de su mente_ , pienso. _Por todo el suelo, por toda su habitación._

Imagino que todavía puedo oír gaviotas sobrevolando, y el cansado murmullo de olas. Shepard anuncia que las patatas están cocidas; Calcifer se queja sobre mover el castillo. Pienso sobre eso. 

Pienso sobre cómo puedes mover tu castillo cincuenta millas, pero el desorden de adentro va contigo. 

_Yo siempre estaba corriendo lejos, Snow._

El desorden en la cocina, el desorden en tu habitación. 

Summer toca mi brazo con su nariz. He estado arañando mis escamas hasta que están levantadas y dolorosas con sangre. “Perdón,” digo automáticamente. (A ella, a mí mismo.) 

_Simon, es hora de dejar de arañar._ Mis garras se curvan sobre mi palma. _Y es hora de que él deje de correr._


	5. El alivio de un dragón

Despierto junto al fuego, tieso y torcido en las tablas del suelo. Shepard me ofreció una habitación arriba anoche, pero Calcifer quería que durmiera aquí para que él pudiera usar mi calor como inspiración. (Un radiador de un demonio de fuego, en eso es en lo que me he convertido.) Al menos tengo una manta decente ahora, en vez de una capa. 

Sin embargo, la manta no huele a cedro. 

_“¿De vuelta con los vivos, chico?”_

Bostezo, sintiendo mis alas doblarse y arrugarse mientras se despliegan de mi espalda. “Si eso es lo que eres, entonces sí.” 

Calcifer luce más brillante esta mañana. Es increíble lo que una dieta variada de árboles hace. “ _Su majestad salió temprano esta mañana, pero no creo que tarde demasiado. No es mucho de las horas de la mañana._ ” 

Estoy de pie en un instante, arrasando hacia la puerta y tirando de la perilla, haciendo un espectáculo de mí mismo. “¿Él _salió_? Calcifer, ¡está hecho un desastre! ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?” 

“ _Oh, claro, solo voy a bajar de mi rejilla de un salto e incinerar su voluntad._ ” 

Ruedo los ojos y fuerzo la puerta a abrirse, encontrando solo ladera plana y ovejas de ojos muertos mirándome. Parece que Calcifer caminó el castillo a la mitad de la nada durante la noche. El cielo está apagado con gris y niebla, y el océano se siente muy detrás de nosotros. “¿Dónde estamos?” 

“ _Ni idea. ¿Una cañada anónima?_ ” 

Gruño y cierro la puerta. Al menos no necesito preocuparme por Baz siendo atacado por ovejas --nunca gastaría su armario cuidadosamente compuesto en una audiencia tan insensible. Ojeo el disco, preguntándome si puede girar por malhumor únicamente. “¿Fue a través de la puerta de estrella?” 

Calcifer chisporrotea, jugueteando sobre su tronco más reciente. Está de buen humor, considerando que casi fue extinguido ayer. “ _Deja de preocuparte --fue a la ciudad. Dijo que necesitaba comprar algunas cosas, y si yo fuera tú, no intentaría ponerme en medio de Baz y su descuidado consumismo._ ” 

Típico. Expongo todo de mí en su habitación ( _no de ese modo_ ), y él se escabulle para ir _de compras_. Probablemente está gastando más dinero del que nunca he hecho en mi vida en erizos de cerámica, o algo igual de fuera del punto. (Bueno, no fuera del punto.) (Los erizos tienen muchas puntas.) 

El disco está apuntando a la nube. Esa es nuestra puerta. La nube de lluvia es Saltnook, y el sol es la ciudad real --hay una muesca en el símbolo cerca a la flecha, se mueve ahí tanto. La estrella es donde Baz va, luego hay una luna creciente en cuya puerta no se ha abierto todavía, y hojas caídas. Esa es la del valle, de donde soy. _Hogar del hechicero Pitch._

Bufo, pero la puerta no cede. 

Jodida puerta. 

“¡Buenos días, Simon!” dice Shepard, saltando escaleras abajo. “¿Listo para el desayuno? Estamos tarde hoy. Summer _no_ está impresionada.” 

La veo luchar por balancearse en su pila de libros, patas delanteras en la mesa. “Bueno, la comida es importante, Shepard.” 

“¡Absolutamente!” Revolotea alrededor del mesón de la cocina mientras yo le doy otra mirada frustrada en dirección de la puerta. “Después de ayer, tenemos una variedad. ¿Alguien diría que a tortitas?” 

“ _Solo un monstruo diría no a tortitas. E incluso así, cualquier tipo de monstruo decente igual diría que sí. Yo lo sabría._ ” 

Los escucho discutir los méritos y problemas de varios acompañamientos, no muy preocupado de que vaya a escalar a una pelea, porque con Shepard nunca lo hace. Él es la cura para toda la ira. Estoy pensando sobre el interior de la habitación llena de basura de Baz, tratando de decidir cuántos días nos tomaría a ambos limpiarla, cuando el disco gira y yo casi me caigo de mi asiento. 

No. Esto no puede ser. 

Yo _no_ puedo estar así de emocionado cada vez que creo que está viniendo a casa. 

( _¿Y cuándo empezaste a pensar en este lugar como casa? Casa es donde están las cabras._ ) 

“ _Puerta del valle._ ” 

Mi estómago da vueltas. _¿Ves? Casa._

“¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, querido?” 

“¿Está listo el emplasto de mi mamá?” 

“Sí que lo está, espera aquí y la traeré para ti.” 

Escucho mientras Shepard conduce el negocio, observando miserablemente los restos del mantel. (Si me quedo muy quieto, los clientes no siempre me notan.) (De que me señalen como un artículo inusual de la cocina, Shepard les dice que soy una gárgola que todavía no ha sido puesta en el techo.) 

El niño en la puerta paga por su poción, y mientras es llevado de vuelta afuera pregunta, ¿El hechicero Pitch estará en la formación del Mago? Mi papá es un soldado, y dice--” 

“Tal vez, ¡tendremos que esperar y ver! ¿Quién sabe lo que un hechicero hará o querrá?” 

Con el cliente despachado, Shepard vuelve a la mesa con un montón de sobres arrugados y mojados por la lluvia. Debe haber habido un aguacero recientemente en el valle --Ebb solía llamarlo _lluvia mojada_ , del tipo que te empapa hasta los huesos en segundos y te hace olvidar lo que era estar seco alguna vez. 

“ _¿Más invitaciones del Mago?_ ” 

Los veo todos. Son todos idénticos, dirigidos a _El Renombrado y Respetado Hechicero, Basilton Pitch_. Abro uno para encontrar la misma letra delicada que había llenado la carta para Chaz Watford --los contenidos también son los mismos, invitando a Baz a reunirse con el Mago y hablar de guerra. Hojeo por el montón: una, dos, tres, cinco, once. (Puedo contar, pero es más eficiente saltarme unas cuantas.) 

Una de las cartas tiene un sello diferente al resto. Estrecho los ojos -- _Oficina del Registro._

“Tiene que lidiar con esto,” mascullo, empujando la pila a un lado. “Detener todo este papel siendo desperdiciado, al menos.” 

_Era tiempo de que dejara de correr._

“Bueno, al menos Lavande ahora está en descanso permanente,” dice Shepard, buscando platos. “Baz selló la puerta de Saltnook y me hizo recoger la tienda. Hay un letrero en la ventana diciendo que el hechicero está buscando tratamiento en la ciudad real, y no estará hasta próximo aviso.” 

“¿El Mago se creerá eso?” Pregunto inciertamente, picándome los dientes con una garra. (No me he arañado desde ayer.) (Las garras hacen buenos mondadientes.) “Va a sospechar si las cuatro versiones de Baz ignoran sus invitaciones. ¿Y acaso él no ha _conocido_ a todos estos hechiceros que colecciona? ¿No le genera ninguna alarma el hecho de que lucen similar?” 

“ _Chico, sobreestimas severamente la inteligencia del Mago._ ” Calcifer se ríe, chispas verdes volando. “ _Watford es el único nombre que Basil usa en la ciudad real --es el único de sus personajes que el Mago ha conocido. Y eso habría sido hace años, cuando recién se registró._ ” 

“¿Los hechiceros tienen que registrarse?” 

“ _Sí. El Mago mantiene una lista de todos los usuarios mágicos --si no se registran, no pueden comerciar hechizos legalmente en el reino._ ” 

_Oficina de registro_. Sé que está mal robar la correspondencia de la gente, pero quiero saber qué hay en esa carta sellada. (No es como si _Baz_ lo fuera a leer.) Estoy pensando sobre el mercado negro mágico que Shepard mencionó ayer, calculando mentalmente las posibilidades de mí escabulléndome exitosamente con la correspondencia de Baz (¿causaría eso otra Avalancha de Lodo Emocional?), cuando el disco se mueve de nuevo. Casi me rompo el cuello en mi prisa para ver dónde aterriza. 

_Ciudad real_ , pienso. (Espero. _Añoro._ ) (¿Qué me ha _hecho_?) _Y más le vale no ser una completa ruina._

La flecha aterriza de nuevo en las hojas. “ _Puerta del Valle,_ ” arde Calcifer. Mis hombros se hunden en decepción. Pero, antes de que Shepard pueda saltar a saludar a su cliente más reciente, la puerta se abre de golpe, y una figura alta en botas hasta la rodilla y un deslumbrante abrigo azul entra a paso lento. 

Mis ojos se estrechan. _¿Qué estabas haciendo en el valle? De seguro las tiendas aquí no son suficientemente de lujo para tus gustos._

El alivio de verlo es masivo. Honestamente, estoy avergonzado de mí mismo. 

Baz tiene una bolsa de papel metida bajo un brazo, sus aretes verde-océano y collar a juego brillando mientras sube las escaleras para saludarnos. “Shepard, por favor no le hagas tortitas a Snow.” Se sienta junto a mí, estirando sus largas piernas bajo la mesa, pateando mis pies fuera del camino. 

¿Sin tortitas? ¿Cómo lo supo? 

¿Y quién cree que es, mi manager de desayuno? 

“Quiero tortitas. Por favor, Shepard, no lo escuches --está trastornado. Ayer se le revolvió el cerebro.” 

El abrigo de Baz es azul oscuro, adornado con un detallado dragón de cuentas. Lo cuelga cuidadosamente en el espaldar de la silla, secándolo a toques. Su cabello es diferente otra vez hoy --no hay tonos pastel esta vez, sino un azul medianoche que trae sus ojos de gris a azul-océano. No hay un solo trazo de oscuridad en él --luce bien descansado y, bueno… bastante jodidamente bien, para ser honesto. Como si ayer no hubiera pasado. 

Hay una palabra para como lo estoy mirando. _Escrutando._ (Y, seamos honestos, _acosador_.) Pero no puedo evitarlo. 

“Sin tortitas,” repite, moviendo su cabello como si no sospechara ya lo mucho que quiero pasar mis dedos por él. “Tengo algo más para nuestra salamandra residente. Una extensión de la disculpa de ayer, si quieres.” 

“ _Te estás volviendo suave, hechicero,_ ” grazna Calcifer, tragándose otro montón de cáscaras de huevo. “ _Una Avalancha Emocional, y estás como cenizas otra vez._ ” 

“Silencio, ofrenda quemada.” 

Baz deja la bolsa de papel en la mesa entre nosotros. Los contenidos huelen comestibles. (Tengo una nariz para esas cosas.) Sería tonto de él pensar que la comida hace de una barrera decente entre nosotros --la aplastaré en segundos. 

Entonces me doy cuenta de que el olor es horriblemente familiar, y de hecho _estoy_ aplastando la bolsa (bueno, rasgando), porque seguramente no puede ser verdad. 

Seguramente el no- 

Oh. 

Pero lo _hizo_. 

“¡Bollos de cereza agria!” Farfullo, dejándolos regarse en mi plato. “De mi pastelería. La pastelería de Penny. _La_ pastelería.” 

Baz me está sonriendo y no sé a dónde mirar --a él o a los bollos. Se ha hecho una cosa, si tengo que escoger entre él y comida. Está invadiendo completamente mi mente. 

Él toma la decisión por mí, agitando su varita frente a su rostro y murmurando, “ _ **Como estaban**_ ”. El brillo azul se desvanece de su cabello mientras gira sus ojos grises hacia mí y dice, “¿Supongo que vas a querer un desagradable montón de mantequilla con esos?” 

Asiento, babeando un poco porque ya puedo saborearlos. Están tibios --Baz debe haber ido de último a la pastelería, de vuelta al castillo. Tal vez su tienda está en uno de los callejones cerca a la plaza --puede que hayamos flotado sobre ella, el día que nos conocimos. 

“ _¿Tuviste suficiente de Pendragon por un día?_ ” 

“Bastante,” responde Baz, levantándose para buscar mantequilla y cuchillos de una gaveta. “Comercio bajo mi propio nombre en tu ciudad.” Asiento vaciamente. Está tomando todo de mí no rendirme en los poco modales que me quedan y atacar los bollos con mi rostro. “Pero a veces un disfraz es útil, cuando uno desea evitar al pueblo.” Me guiña, el bastardo. (Pues yo pienso que lucí el papel de vieja bastante bien.) “Es mejor ser tú mismo.” 

De acuerdo por él, hablando así en absolutos. Él no tiene escamas creciendo en lugares inmencionables. 

“ _¿Dirías que hay alguna posibilidad de un bollo de sobra, Basil? ¿Un bocado para un demonio asediado?_ ” 

Frunce el ceño. “Bien, tú, vela glorificada. Todos pueden participar. Shepard, no te molestes con esa sartén --ven y siéntate con nosotros.” 

Estoy empezando a olvidar cómo era, ser yo mismo. Aunque también estoy empezando a pensar que soy yo mismo justo ahora, así… solo que de una manera diferente. Quiero decir, sé que mi cola es un poco como una imbécil, pero las alas han sido útiles, ¿no es así? Y no necesito volver a preocuparme por lavar cubertería, con estas garras. _Partes de dragón --¡útiles para todo tipo de tareas domésticas!_

Me estoy acostumbrando a ello, y sé que eso no es bueno. 

Pero también… en realidad no es tan malo. 

Baz ha esparcido la capa más débil de mantequilla en su bollo. (Su _primer_ bollo.) (Nadie deja esta cocina si solo han comido uno. Estoy invocando la ley de Dos Bollos Mínimo.) Tiro de su plato hacia mi lado de la mesa y le muestro como se hace. Me mira boquiabierto, paralizado por la danza de mi garra de la mantequilla. 

“No puedo poner eso en mi boca, Snow.” 

“¿Por qué no? Suficiente mantequilla para detener tu corazón, eso es lo que siempre me dijeron. Al menos, eso es lo que diría Ebb, cuando me estaba viendo comer uno.” 

“No estoy seguro de que fuera una afirmación de tu técnica. Tal vez lo decía más como criticismo.” 

Frunzo el ceño, aflojando una de sus cerezas. (Otra victoria para la garra de la mantequilla, y por extensión, para mí.) “Poco probable. Puede que yo no sepa mucho en esta vida, Baz, pero sé cómo moverme alrededor de un bollo.” 

“Ya veo.” Lo está mirando como si fuera a saltar del plato y comérselo a él primero. 

Debe saber que estos son mis favoritos. ¿Me fui por la tangente al reino de los bollos y accidentalmente los describí, cuando le dije la historia de mi vida? (Mi garganta está adolorida esta mañana de todo el hablar.) Es posible. Le habría dicho cualquier cosa para hacer que líneas oscuras dejaran su rostro. Para ayudarlo a dormir. 

“Pruébalo.” 

“Estoy reluctante.” 

“¿Por qué?” 

“Francamente, Snow, no sé dónde has estado” 

¿A qué se refiere con eso? “He estado aquí contigo, y en Saltnook con Shepard. Hubo esa vez que me atreví a tomar un baño… y eso es todo. Ahí es donde he estado.” 

Ceja arriba. “Eso no es realmente a lo que me refería.” La otra ceja se une. (Matoneo descarado.) “Tú. Donde _tú_ has estado, con esas.” Mi cola, sintiéndose dejada de lado, toca mis garras para hacer las cosas cegadoramente obvias.” 

“Oh.” Por _supuesto_ me estoy sonrojando. Por amor al cielo. “Bueno. Han estado en los mismo lugares, ¿cierto? En mí. Quiero decir, no-no _en_ mí. Intenté eso una vez y es imposible, así que -- _joder_.” 

Calcifer se carcajea maliciosamente, como la manifestación del infierno que es. “ _Ambos se han puesto un encantador tono de rosa. Qué lástima que Basil no conservó el cabello de ayer, para combinar._ ” 

El _sí_ luce avergonzado. No tan mortalmente herido como yo, pero está llegando ahí. Las palabras solo harían las cosas más incómodas, así que levanto medio bollo y lo estrello en mi rostro. Sabe como el pasado, como una pequeña tienda con un granero usado y largas caminatas colina arriba. Las cerezas están ácidas y perfectas. Es hogar. 

Me pregunto si Penny los hizo esta mañana. ¿Los gerentes asistentes hornean mucho, o pueden designar? Tal vez es más el área de Kipling. (Él de los pequeños pasteles y jalea de sobra.) Quienquiera que sea responsable hizo un excelente trabajo. 

“Cómelo,” gruño, tan amenazadoramente como puedo. “Si algún bollo es desperdiciado hoy, la tregua se cancela.” 

Me mira con desprecio. “Evidentemente, fue un error alentarte así.” 

“ _Cometiendo errores, volviéndose suave, visitando pastelerías…_ ” 

“Sí estás al tanto de que estás a una cubeta de agua del olvido, ¿verdad?” 

“Es muy temprano para amenazas de muerte,” decide Shepard, llegando a la mesa. Yo ayudaré, Simon --ningún bollo será desperdiciado en este día. Huelen _delicioso_.” Summer mete su nariz, robando una mitad con mantequilla de su mano y arrastrándola a su propio plato. (Me gusta su estrategia --ir de cara primero, así eliminando la necesidad de tenedores y dedos del todo.) (¿Pueden los perros comer cerezas? ¿Importa que ella no es realmente un perro?) “Puedes ver el correo mientras estás comiendo, Baz. Las cartas se están apilando.” 

Baz ojea sus invitaciones no deseadas. Conozco esa mirada --está a punto de abandonar la nave, incluso aunque _todavía_ no ha dado un mordisco a su bollo. Tal vez debería adoptar el modo de ataque de Summer e inclinar su rostro sobre el plato. (O yo podría darle uno, así no sus dedos no quedan pegajosos.) Ahora tiene una pieza a medio camino de su boca, labios separados, masa desmoronadiza y una cereza glaseada suspendidas entre sus dedos. 

Trato de apartar la mirada. Es prácticamente _indecente._

“No, que se joda tu correspondencia,” gruño. “Come.” 

Otra dosis de la ceja, pero creo que me estoy haciendo inmune. Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y con lo que asumo es intenso disgusto (una suposición válida de hacer, así nadie está decepcionado) y toma un mordisco. 

No lo lanza en disgusto o insulta al chef. (Si se _atreviera_ a insultar un bollo de cereza ácida, lo juro…) 

Lo muerde otra vez. 

“ _Este es un gran honor, chico. No es seguido que el hechicero Pitch mantiene sus sentimientos para sí mismo con éxito._ ” 

Baz tose, escupiendo migajas de un modo altamente incivilizado. Todo el mundo en la mesa (y en la chimenea) se está riendo --bueno, Summer está resollando, pero está haciendo lo que puede con lo que tiene. Y se siente bien, ya saben. A pesar de lo jodidos que estamos, tomando el desayuno en un castillo que caminó cincuenta millas en la noche, se siente bien. Por primera vez en un tiempo, no deseo estar en algún otro lado. Eso se siente como algo que celebrar, así que pongo mantequilla en mi tercer bollo mientras mantengo un ojo en Baz, para asegurarme que acabe su primero. (Creo que le gusta más de lo que muestra.) 

Quiero preguntarle sobre la pastelería y si vió a Penny, pero no lo sé… siento que la conversación de ayer debería quedarse entre nosotros, en vez de ser consumida y escupida como un mal chiste por Calcifer. No que el demonio parezca interesado en nada excepto cerezas, por el momento --Shepard, vencido por _su_ tercer bollo, ha tomado a alimentar trozos al fuego con un tenedor. Retiene hasta que Calcifer dice una cosa amable, luego le da su recompensa. 

“ _El hecho de que haré lo que sea por el desayuno-- hasta e incluyendo dar un cumplido-- no significa que de repente me he transformado en un ser de menor magia y malevolencia. Esperen un retorno estelar en forma para esta tarde._ ” 

Shepard sonríe. “No te cambiaría por nada, Calcifer.” 

“Yo lo haría,” masculla Baz. Me da una mirada antes de empujar otro bollo en mi dirección. “¿Bueno, Snow? La maldita confección no se va a untar mantequilla sola.” 

Sonrío, y es probablemente muy dentada (¿colmilluda?) para ser mucho aparte de monstruosa, pero no me importa. 

Baz no está corriendo. El castillo no se está moviendo. Los bollos están frescos. 

_No cambiaría esto por nada._

  


* * *

  


Después de que Shepard y yo despejamos la mesa, y la parrilla de Calcifer ha sido recargada al punto en que puede que constituya un incendio forestal real, nos sentamos y esperamos a Baz. (Nos lo pidió. Dijo que había algo importante que quería hacer.) Después de lo que se siente como horas --en serio, ¿qué _hace_ ahí?-- baja las escaleras en un remolino de vapor, oliendo a cedro y bergamota. ( _Bergamota._ Lo vi en una de sus botellas en el baño.) Observo mientras avanza a zancadas hacia la mesa y toma sus cartas indeseadas. 

“Vamos a tener una quema,” anuncia. 

“¿Una qué?” Pregunto. 

“ _Qué mundano_ ,” espeta Calcifer. 

“Calla, demonio.” Tira una manotada de letras en la chimenea. “Se supone que sea profundamente simbólico, y como tal, iría mejor sin tus fascinantes comentarios.” Tira de sus mangas lejos de sus muñecas, y lanza otro sobre sin abrir. “Para el hechicero Pitch, quien disfruta jugar a hacerse el difícil, maldecir, y de cualquier otro modo comunicarse.” 

Va a la encimera de la cocina y abre una alacena bajo el fregadero, arrastrando un baúl pesado y cubierto de polvo. Noto que está usando otra camisa de encaje cubierta de estrellas, las mangas ahora enrolladas hasta sus codos --está haciendo todo lo que puede para que no le caiga mugre. Al tiempo que empuja hacia atrás la tapa del baúl, me encuentro siendo testigo de la peor pesadilla de cualquier cartero --letras sin abrir, _cientos_ de ellas, apiladas y arrugadas y atiborradas de cualquier forma. Baz las levanta a manotadas y las tira en la boca cavernosa de Calcifer. 

Tiene sentido que su desorden secreto haya salido al enorme castillo. Es como que su mente está desbordándose en cada oscura grieta y rincón, acechando en las esquinas. 

“ _Invitaciones sin respuesta, declaraciones ignoradas, iniciaciones pasadas por alto --tomaré lo que tengas, Basil. El papel es nutricionalmente vacío, pero amo el sabor. Especialmente los trozos azules pegajosos en los sobres._ ” 

Baz sonríe, tirando otra manotada en el fuego. Con cada sacrificio, anuncia la muerte de una persona, asesinada en su ausencia. 

“Por Jardin Lavande, muriendo de aburrimiento.” 

“Por Daryl Pendragon, crónicamente no impresionado.” 

“Por Charles Watford, elusivo y recluso.” 

Lo observo, cada movimiento de su muñeca y labios, preguntándome si lo dice en serio. Si realmente va a dejar de correr. 

Si va a ser él mismo, y solo eso. 

Calcifer arde hasta el techo, casi rostizando una gárgola, luego se apacigua deleitado. “ _Cerezas y correo sin entregar para el desayuno --¿acaso no soy el demonio más suertudo en la chimenea?_ ” 

El pecho de Baz está agitado, manos en sus caderas, ojos brillantes con algo que no puedo tocar. Observo mientras desliza una carta de vuelta en el polvoriento baúl, y doy un vistazo al extraño sello de antes: _Oficina de Registro._

“¿Cuánto tiempo has estado escondiéndote del cartero?” Pregunto. 

“Años,” masculla Baz, empujando el baúl de vuelta bajo el fregadero. “La Oficina de Correo es una sestina indisciplinada. Bueno, creo que eso es suficiente quema por un día --Calcifer crecerá incluso más rotunda y despreocupadamente, si continuamos.” 

“ _¿Despreocupadamente? Me tomo eso personal, Basil. Tú eres el que desperdicia tres horas en la tina._ ” 

Baz amenaza el fuego con su varita, sin éxito. “Ahora, ¿puedes comportarte por un día, Calcifer, mientras salgo a ver que una promesa se guarde?” 

Salto, excesivamente emocionado. ¿Los bollos no eran mi sorpresa? ¿Baz va a hacer algo más por mí? ¿Va a tomar _todo un día_? 

“ _Estoy ofendido que pensaras en sermonearme por mi comportamiento, después del magnífico rendimiento de ayer._ ” 

Baz se burla, picando el fuego con la pala de la ceniza. “¿Tienes la idea de juzgarme, querido desastre?” 

“ _No, pero tengo el corazón para hacerlo, grandiosa herida._ ” 

Arrugo la nariz ante ese. Jodidamente sucios, estos dos. 

“No importa,” dice Baz, volviendo a la mesa y tomando su abrigo. Se lo pone sobre la camisa, una cascada de azul y plateado. Me siento cohibido en mi ropa de hace un día en la que lloré, pero no hay nada más para que use. Solo me sentiría mal, rasgando más agujeros en las cosas de Shepard. (Si rasgo las prendas de seda de Baz, me destruiría.) (La idea de tomar prestada la ropa de Baz me hacer querer combustionar.) “Shepard, te invitaría a venir con nosotros, pero necesitaré que te hagas cargo del comercio.” 

“No hay problema, para eso estoy aquí,” dice él amenamente, cepillando nudos en el pelaje de Summer. “Puedo ponerme a trabajar en el capítulo de Simon en el compendio mientras espero por clientes.” 

“ _¿Y qué están tramando ustedes par de cosas queridas?_ ” Escupe Calcifer. Saca su pedazo de lengua hacia mí. 

“Nada que te importe,” Baz frunce el ceño, sacando su varita de un bolsillo del pantalón. (Solo puedo imaginar que tiene agujeros en los bolsillos, para que la varita pueda deslizarse por su pierna. ¿O tal vez es retráctil? ¿Es una varita diminuta, y cuando la saca se hace más grande?) ( _Tantas preguntas._ ) “Tú, irremediable chispa. Snow, ven aquí. Quédate quieto y trata de no lucir como una aborrecible pesadilla.” 

Voy hacia él, desesperado por algo ingenioso que decir. (Entre él y el fuego, es difícil mantener el paso.) “Bien, aquí estoy. No te pares muy cerca. Ebb me dijo que nunca confiara en un hombre que se viste como un loro arrogante.” 

Calcifer ruge en risas, mientras Baz luce deshecho. Titubea. “¿En realidad ella dijo tal cosa?” 

Es mi turno de reír, aunque pronto es superada por nervios. Me paro a un brazo de distancia de él, cola sacudiéndose detrás de mi cabeza. (Me preocupa de que vaya a alcanzar por su varita, si la apunta a mí. La última cosa que esta bruta necesita es un arma.) Deja sus ojos vagar sobre mis alas. “Tú eres más de un loro de lo que yo nunca seré. Esos primero, creo.” Se muerde el labio. “ _Fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente._ ” 

Tal vez este era su plan --ponerme suave y estúpido con bollos, luego maldecirme más. Me encojo pero no siento nada --¿la magia se siente como algo? Bajo la mirada para ver mis garras ganchudas y pantalones manchados con salpicaduras de mantequilla. (Tal vez _sí_ me paso un poco con la mantequilla.) 

Entonces Shepard pone su mano en el espacio entre mis omóplatos, y toma un momento darme cuenta lo que falta. 

Mis alas. 

Mis alas se han _ido_. 

Comienzo un revoltijo de locos mientras trato de ver mi propia espalda. (Nota para mí: no es físicamente posible.) No hay un espejo en la cocina, y estoy demasiado emocionado para intentar escaleras arriba justo ahora, así que hago lo que puedo con pasar mis manos sobre tanto de mí como puedo. Los agujeros en la camisa de Shepard están ahí, pero no el trozo de cuero duro… y los pedazos nudosos saliendo de mi espalda, ¿también se han ido? 

Se siente como _mi_ espalda. 

Se siente como _yo_. 

La sonrisa de Baz es pequeña, pero está ahí. Es todo lo que puedo hacer para no llorar. Me dice que extienda las manos, y lo hago, porque no puedo pensar. Solo puedo hacer lo que se me dice. (Y haré cualquier cosa que él me pida.) “ _Gatito, guarda tus garras._ ” Y esta vez en realidad _sí_ sonríe. 

Traigo mis manos hacia mi rostro. 

_Sin garras._

Paso mis dedos sobre las escamas en mi brazo, sobre mi garganta, el lado liso de mi rostro. 

Mis dedos son _suaves_. Mis dedos son _míos_. 

Hay algo ardiendo en mi garganta, y no creo que sea fuego esta vez. (Otra jodida rima.) ( _Detente._ ) 

Viene hacia mí, más cerca que antes, y levanta su varita a mi mejilla. Está concentrado, no ido o lejos o donde sea que está, cuando su rostro se pone en blanco. Está _aquí_. “ _ **Pon las escalas a tu favor.**_ ” 

Levanta la mano --la que sostuve en la mía ayer-- y pasa el dorso de esta a lo largo de mi mejilla escamosa. 

Excepto que está _no_ escamosa. 

Levanto mis propios dedos y los descanso junto a los suyos, sosteniéndolos ahí. Contra mi piel. (Uno de mis lunares, de hecho. Está tocándolo con su pulgar, justo bajo mi ojo.) 

“Baz,” susurro. “¿Qué hiciste?” 

Sonríe, y es solo algo triste. “Me temo que no durará para siempre --como he dicho, no puedo levantar tu maldición completamente. Solo el Brujo puede. Pero… puede que dure un día.” Da un paso atrás, dedos arrastrándose hasta que ya no nos estamos tocando, y su mano cae a su costado. 

“ _Bueno,_ ” chisporrotea Calcifer, “ _¿no están ustedes asquerosamente dulces hoy? Afuera, ustedes, antes de que los incendie a ambos y baile en sus cenizas._ ” 

No puedo dejar de pasar mis manos sobre mi rostro, mi cabello, mi espalda, mi brazo. Me agacho para levantar una pierna del pantalón y, seguro, mi piel es la mía. Dorada, con pecas, familiar. (¿Mi trasero todavía está escamoso? ¿Necesitaría conjurar un hechizo por separado en mi trasero?) (¿Cómo siquiera sería un hechizo para desescamar un trasero? _**Vamos a valorar la escala de este de-sas-tre.**_ Tal vez. Probablemente no.) (No _creo_ que Baz quiera ver mi trasero.) 

“Luciendo bien,” dice Shepard, caminando un círculo a mi alrededor. A sus pies, Summer ladra su asentimiento. Calcifer está siendo un imbécil sobre ello, pero creo que también aprueba, bajo el estallido y los aires. 

No puedo quitar mis ojos de Baz. 

_¿Cómo le agradeces a alguien por esto? ¿Lo merezco?_

Quiero decir, bien, lo ayude hasta la cama cuando no se estaba sintiendo como él mismo. Y fui amable con él sobre los collares de tetera. 

Pero _¿esto?_

Él lo llamó un alivio, pero se siente más como un salvavidas. 

“Gracias.” Y lo digo cinco o seis veces más, las palabras cayendo fuera de mi lengua como si no pudieran esperar para dejar mi boca. Me mira de vuelta, ceja levantada, luego inclina la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. 

“¿Estás listo para el segundo acto?” 

“¿El qué?” 

“Amenacé con sorprenderte, Snow, y _siempre_ cumplo mis amenazas. Esta mañana ha sido solo la escena de apertura. La sinfonía se amplía cuando salimos.” 

“¿La sinfonía…? Espera, estás mezclando tus metáforas. Teatral u orquestal --escoge una.” 

Se tambalea, su cuidadosamente planeado drama descarrilándose. “Bueno, supongo que teatral lo cortará.” 

“De acuerdo. Apégate solo a metáforas de teatro, entonces. No hay necesidad de involucrar los violines.” 

Frunce el ceño y baja en una reverencia sarcástica. (Las reverencias pueden ser sarcásticas, aparentemente.) “Después de usted, director.” 

“¿Vamos a salir?” 

Sí puedo, me doy cuenta. _Puedo_ salir. Sin capas y bufandas y disfraces. Lo sigo hacia la puerta, aturdido, pasando mis manos sobre mi espalda como si estuviera tratando de abrazarme a mí mismo. Podría _abrazar_ a alguien ahora, si quisiera. ¿Ha abrazado a alguien Baz alguna vez? Levanta la mirada y el disco empieza a girar. Se detiene en la luna. 

“¿Qué hay a través de ahí?” Pregunto, dedos sintiendo alrededor de los huecos de ala en mi camisa. Él ignora mi pregunta, dándome un vistazo. Al parecer ve algo desagradable, porque su varita está fuera de nuevo, y-- 

“ _ **¡No te encuentro cabeza o cola!**_ ” 

Oh. Cierto. Me olvidé de mi cola. (Estoy acostumbrado a ella. Es como tener una temperamental, mal portada sombra que hace mi trabajo sucio.) Desaparece, y cuando estiro mi mano hacia la parte baja de mi espalda, no hay nada allí. Ni siquiera un talón o bulto para sugerir que alguna vez lo hubo. 

Doy un paso tambaleante hacia adelante y me deslizo del borde de los escalones de piedra, hacia los brazos de Baz. Él me levanta y me sostiene estable. 

(Tal vez _sí_ le gustan los abrazos.) 

“ _¿Los bollos te emborrachan?_ ” Grita Calcifer. “ _¿O estás cayendo por él?_ ” 

Me pongo tan oscuro como las brasas muriendo en la parrilla. “Ninguno. Mi balance está un poco ido, eso es todo. Necesito recalibrar. Sin mi cola y alas.” ( _Mi_ cola y alas.) 

“ _Bueno, diviértete recalibrando encima de Basil. Cuida tus pasos._ ” 

Honestamente, el principal problema con los demonios de fuego es que creen que son jodidamente hilarantes. 

Me uno a Baz en la puerta, agarrando mis brazos desescamados con mis dedos libres de garras, y arriesgo un vistazo a él por el rabillo de mi ojo. Luce bien. Saludable. _Vivo._ Y solo tuve que hablarle hasta el cansancio sobre mi pasado para lograrlo. 

_Tal vez me llevará al valle. Tal vez quiere darle un cumplido al chef de bollos_. 

La flecha todavía está reposando en la luna. 

“¿Qué hay a través de la puerta de luna?” Pregunto. 

Me mira. (Juro que sus ojos brillan.) (Porque _todo_ sobre él necesita ser reluciente.) “Cualquier cosa que quiera. Donde sea que prefiera estar.” 

La puerta se abre y veo una escena de mañana tardía. El sol está brillando a través de la niebla, en espirales hacia arriba y encima de las colinas. De algún lado cerca oigo una risa aguda y una bocina de auto, seguidos del balido de una cabra. 

Me toma un momento. Tomo una respiración entre dientes, y Baz me toca de nuevo, suavemente, el dorso de su mano en mi mejilla. 

Juntos, caminamos a través de la puerta a la granja. 

  


* * *

  


“Baz. Gracias. ¿Por qué?”

Estoy esperando que el resto de la pregunta esté _ahí_ , como estas cosas a veces están, y no tengo que tratar torpemente de poner palabras a ello. 

Él está mirando al otro lado de la granja, a donde el camino de tierra se encuentra con el borde de la colina y gira a la izquierda, descendiendo a la ciudad. Un avión de guerra pasa por encima de nuestras cabezas, dejando penachos de gris. “Mientras entregabas tu absorbente monólogo ayer, no pude evitar notar el cariño con el que hablaste de este lugar. Pensé que tal vez querrías verlo de nuevo --asegurarte a ti mismo que todo sigue sin ti.” Se gira hacia mí. El viento toca su cabello, y se mueve lejos de su rostro y cuello. “Naturalmente, tenía que verlo también, así sé de qué diablos estabas hablando tanto.” 

Frunzo el ceño y lo pateo en la rodilla. “Eres un imbécil. Tú me _pediste_ que hablara sobre mí --y fue más como un verso, no un monólogo completo. Además, fue una manera conveniente de no hablar sobre _ti_.” 

“Pensé que habíamos acordado en metáforas de teatro, Snow. Decídete.” 

Se frota la rodilla y camina pasando de mí. La puerta al castillo ha desaparecido --debe haberse cerrado detrás de nosotros. Tengo el pensamiento antes de que pueda evitarlo: _¿Cómo volvemos?_

Ese es el momento en que sé que _voy_ a volver. Que el mundo me está llevando allá --con él, con el castillo-- y no aquí. Al menos, no justo ahora. Tal vez las circunstancias me traerán de vuelta a la granja y las cabras y el tejido. 

Pero no todavía. No ahora. 

_Tengo un Brujo que confrontar y una enfermedad desconocida tejida de oscuridad que deshacer, antes de que devore a mi hechicero._

¿ _Mi_ hechicero? (Mejor mantener _ese_ pensamiento perdido para mí.) 

“¿Bueno? ¿Voy a probar este famoso queso sobre el cual mascullaste --poéticamente, y en gran longitud, debo añadir? Estaría espantosamente decepcionado de haber hecho tal esfuerzo y _no_ salir con una pesada rueda de Camembert.” 

“Jódete,” gruño, pasando de él para alcanzar la puerta de la tienda. “Nunca he hecho una cosa poética en mi vida. Y hacemos queso de cabra, así que, que se joda tu Camembert.” 

Pretende estar sorprendido, pero ambos sabemos que es un sentimiento leve viniendo de Simon Snow, quien necesita su boca lavada con jabón. Empujo hacia abajo la manija, y mientras cede atrapo una oleada de olores de los que casi había perdido el extremo: queso, primero que todo, pero también polvo, verano, barniz de zapato… y una somnolencia persistente que todo el té del mundo nunca podría quitar del todo. 

Sobre y por encima de todo -- _cedro_. 

La campana tintinea cuando cierro la puerta detrás de nosotros. Mi primer pensamiento es cuán pequeño parece esto ahora, cuando solía ser el mundo. Mi segundo pensamiento, viendo a Baz mientras examina las repisas, motas de polvo flotando en la luz mientras tocan su cabello --que él es la cosa menos andrajosa aquí. 

“Hay una nota.” Está cerca al escritorio donde me sentaba y esperaba por clientes. Voy hacia él, dando un vistazo hacia abajo a una escritura familiar, curvada en tinta azul. 

  


“ _Cerrado durante el almuerzo. NO robar nada.  
Si lo haces, te perseguiré por la calle con una cabra molesta  
y la furia de mil comerciantes de queso desdeñosos.  
(Aseguraría la puerta, pero Gareth perdió la llave.)  
_

  


Me muerdo la lengua. (Mi colmillos también se han ido, lo que es bueno, de lo contrario estaría escupiendo sangre.) _Penny escribió esto._ Significa que recibió mi carta. Significa que vino hasta aquí arriba. 

“Penny.” Lo dejo en eso. 

Baz está explorando de nuevo, leyendo etiquetas en el queso y murmurando sobre el olor. 

“Difícilmente va a oler a rosas, ¿o sí? O como cualquier tipo de pájaro cantor exótico que asesinaste para hacer esa colonia.” 

Frunce el ceño. “Has estado pasando _demasiado_ tiempo con mi chimenea. Esa boca tuya es _asombrosa_.” Pasa sus dedos a lo largo del borde de una repisa. “Esta tienda… huele como tú.” 

Bueno. De acuerdo, entonces. 

Hay otra carta en el escritorio en un sobre sellado, y está dirigida a mí. Deslizo un dedo bajo la solapa y saco una sola hoja de papel doblado, sintiendo mi estómago caer. 

Órdenes de reclutamiento. 

_Simon Snow de [granja de cabras indeterminada 001] en la colina, por orden del Mago y su más espléndido reino, se reportará a las barracas en Witherford Este el próximo Martes…_

Arrugo el papel dentro de un bolsillo, contento de que Baz esté demasiado distraído por mi magnífico queso como para notarlo. ¿Gareth también recibió una de estas? ¿Es la guerra la razón por la que la granja de Ebb se siente desierta? 

“Vamos. Tal vez Penny esté atrás.” 

Camino por la puerta hacia el pasillo, saboreando el crujido de pies en pisos amigables, pausando al pie de las escaleras para mirar hacia arriba a la oscuridad. Hay marcas de mis alas desgarradas en las paredes, la primera noche que aparecieron. _Me pregunto qué sacó Penny de eso._ hay un elemento práctico a nuestra visita,” dice Baz, siguiendo mi mirada. “No puedes arruinar _toda_ la ropa de Shepard con tus malditos anexos, y estoy bastante seguro de que rechazarías cualquier intento que hiciera de comprar para ti.” 

Lo veo vívidamente por un momento --yo, vestido como Baz. (No hay manera que lo pudiera lucir.) “Puedo traer algunas prendas de mi habitación.” _¿Todavía lucirá igual allá arriba? ¿Vino Penny aquí buscándome, encontró el desastre y asumió lo peor?_ “Espera aquí.” 

Baz, con la ceja arqueada, empuja para pasar de mí. Porque sus piernas son tan absurdamente largas, puede tomar los escalones dos a la vez, lo que difícilmente parece justo. “No, creo que no, Snow. Tú has visto mis funcionamientos internos --es tan solo justo que yo vea los tuyos.” 

_Mis funcionamientos internos._ Espero que se esté refiriendo a su mente y no, ustedes saben, funciones corporales. 

“Baz, _no_ entres a mi habitación.” 

“Detenme.” 

_¿Pero qué si hay pantaloncillos en el suelo? Me sentiría como un completo hipócrita, si se tropieza con algo y se rompe un dedo del pie._

Entonces el idiota piernón _corre_. Voy tras él, casi tropezando de nuevo porque estoy desbalanceado sin mi cola, y _casi_ doy un golpe a su tobillo. Pero entonces está saltando delante mío, pausando en la parte superior a considerar cuál puerta antes de decidirse en la que tiene más marcas de garras. (Una deducción justa.) 

Y entonces está ahí dentro. En mi habitación. 

Rechino los dientes y lo sigo, pecho ardiendo porque en realidad no estoy en ningún tipo de forma para andar galopando a ningún lado, mucho menos subir escaleras empinadas. Baz tiene que agacharse para pasar por la puerta baja --Ebb era diminuta, así que nunca se le ocurrió hacer el lugar accesible para invasoras, místicas jirafas-- y entonces ambos estamos parados ahí en medio del suelo, mirando alrededor a _mi_ desorden, esta vez. 

“Todo ese quejarse sobre baratijas y unos cuantos animales tallados encantados, y tú vives _así_.” 

Lo empujo con el codo. “Es solo porque tuve una crisis dragón-relativa, ¿de acuerdo? Y no _tu_ tipo de crisis. No estuvo involucrado nada de derretirse literalmente. Normalmente está organizado --no tengo suficientes cosas para hacer desorden, contrario a ti y tu botín del tesoro.” 

Luce andrajoso, con Baz en medio de ello. 

Paredes viejas, cama vieja, pisos viejos, ropa vieja. 

“Es cómoda,” dice cuidadosamente, y no puedo decir si se está burlando o no. “Sin embargo, me temo que _sí_ te falta una chimenea sarcástica, así que mi castillo permanece superior.” 

Me río, empujándolo otra vez. “Tampoco hay spaniel escapado o aprendiz demasiado colaborador.” 

“Sí, Shepard _es_ sospechosamente agradable, ¿no es así?” Tararea para sí mismo, examinando los lomos de los pocos libros apilados cerca a mi cama. (Mayormente cosas de cabras.) ( _El Granjero de Cabras Práctico: Una Guía Ilustrada._ ) (Y hay un libro sobre caballeros, el cual espero no notará.) “Tampoco hay dragones aquí.” 

Le doy una mirada graciosa, lo que me lleva a ningún lado. _¿Significa eso que le gusta tenerme en su castillo? ¿Soy oficialmente considerado un residente ahora? Tal vez así es como Shepard consiguió su trabajo como aprendiz… se apareció un día y el castillo lo adoptó._

Empiezo a sacar ropa de las gavetas, preguntándome por qué todo lo que tengo está en tonos de marrón y gris. (Solo hay unos pantaloncillos en el suelo y los rescato antes de que Baz vea.) Una de las primeras bolsas de lona que cosí está bajo mi cama --la saco y empiezo a llenarla con cosas a las que no me importará hacerles huecos. 

Me pregunto cuándo volverá mi cola. ¿A dónde ha ido? Debe estar en _algún lugar_. ¿La ha enviado Baz a molestar a alguien más? Imagino que cuando reaparezca, va a estar enojada. _Y para el cruel propietario, una furiosa azotaina._ ¿Lo sentiré, cuando aparezcan mis alas? ¿O tendré que recaer en las horrorizadas reacciones de los transeúntes? Sería justo como Baz el no decirme. Le entretendría que fuera perseguido por la calle por un exorcista. 

Cuando he terminado de asaltar mi triste excusa de guardarropa, lo sigo escaleras abajo hacia la cocina. De nuevo, no puedo evitar sentirme inadecuado --las alacenas están vacías en comparación a las del castillo. (Y nuestra mantequilla definitivamente no es del tipo lujoso con sal.) 

A Baz no parece importarle que no soy mucho de nada. Estoy viéndolo pasar una mano sobre la tetera agrietada, a punto de ofrecerle una taza, cuando un ruido fuerte nos gira a ambos hacia la puerta trasera. 

_¿Gareth?_ Pienso, seguido de una explosión casi dolorosa de esperanza. _¿Penelope?_

Pero cuando Baz abre la puerta, solo vemos una cabra. 

“¿Qué estás haciendo fuera del granero, Owen?” Pregunto, ganándome otra ceja levantada. (Debería empezar a contar. Hacerlo comprarme un bollo cuando llegue a cien.) (Estaría bien de por vida. _Un hombre mantenido._ ) “Tienes que hablarles como si fueran gente.” 

Los ojos de Baz completan un circuito de su cráneo. “Esto explica tanto.” 

“¿Qué?” 

“Nada. Bala el camino, Snow.” 

Así que lo hago. (Las cabras son suficientemente razonables, si cuidas tus modales.) (Y con eso me refiero a solo perseguirlas tanto como necesites, y negociar con ellas como lo harías con alguien más.) Estoy pastoreando a Owen de vuelta dentro del granero cuando una aguda, enojada voz grita del otro lado del patio. 

“Simon Snow, ¿ _quién_ crees que eres? ¿Y quién es este hombre escandalosamente vestido, ocupando espacio en el patio?” 

Baz se para entre los dos, mirando con confusión a un rastrillo y otras herramientas de jardinería. Sus ojos se disparan hacia Penny, labios ya curvandose con desprecio. “Después de nuestra conversación ayer, Snow, estaba bajo la impresión de que tu antigua compañera era de buen corazón.” 

“Ella _es_ amable.” Trago, encogiéndome mientras el lodo salpica con cada pisotada de las formidables botas wellington de Penelope Bounce. “También aterradora.” 

“Creo que los descriptores exactos que usaste fueron _amigable, alentadora y bondadosa_.” 

Gruño, pero eso nunca parece tener efecto en Baz. Si algo lo hace actuar más como un imbécil, invocando así un gruñido más fuerte. Y entonces el ciclo sigue y sigue hasta que me he agotado y él sigue alistándose. 

“Ella es todas esas cosas.” 

“¿En serio, Snow?” Arrastra mientras Penny pasa de él, tocando su manga y estrellándose contra mí. 

Pensé que estaba yendo por un abrazo, al comienzo. Realmente lo hice. Como, _te he extrañado mucho, Simon, estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo --ven aquí y déjame sostenerte a ti y tu distintivamente no-dragón ser._

Me toma aproximadamente cinco segundos darme cuenta de mi error. 

“¿Quién crees que _eres_ , Simon Snow?” 

“Penny, mira, espera--” 

“Saliendo en medio de la noche, ¡confiando a _Gareth_ el sistema postal!” 

“¿Recibiste mi--” 

“¡Sí, recibí tu carta! Tu letra era _horrible_ , así es como supe que no era una falsificación.” Empuja sus lentes tan arriba en su nariz que es como si la estuvieran usando a _ella_ , en vez de lo contrario. “Contenía una clara falta de explicación y gramática.” Me está agarrando por los codos, examinándome. (Incluso detrás de las orejas.) “¿De quién es esta ropa? Luces como si hubieras rodado fuera de la cama a un bazar.” 

“Es de Shepard. Bueno, mía ahora, probablemente.” 

“¿ _Pastor_ **? ¿Qué estás haciendo, asociándote con pastores? Sé que siempre están encima tuyo sobre las cabras, pero eso es algo que tienes que discutir con los demás primero. _No_ hagas tratos con una asociación de pastores, Simon. Y hablando de tu espalda…” Sus manos pasan sobre mis omóplatos, enganchándose en las rasgaduras. “¿Por qué hay agujeros en tu camisa, Simon Snow? ¿Qué has _estado_ haciendo?” 

Difícilmente puedo decirle lo que soy. (¿Era? ¿Seré pronto otra vez?) Penny siempre ha sido buena en saber cuando estoy mintiendo. pero voy a tener que esperar que esté demasiado molesta para ver a través de ello. 

“Luchando con espadas.” 

Se reajusta los lentes. (Hay crestas cavadas en la piel a cada lado de su nariz.) Se inclina para subir sus chorreantes wellington, y cuando vuelve a una posición vertical, ambas manos están firmemente presionadas en sus caderas. (Ahora sí que estoy en ello.) “¿Luchando con espadas? ¿Eso es todo lo que había, flotando por ahí en ese desconcertante conjunto que llamas cerebro? Honestamente, Simon, no trates de joderme. ¿Luchando con espadas? _¿Tú?_ Tú no puedes tejer un cuerno de cabra sin casi quitarte los dedos.” 

_No está enojada conmigo. Bueno, sí lo está. Pero solo porque me fui. Yo también estaría herido, si ella me hubiera abandonado así._

Baz se para entre nosotros, imposiblemente agraciado. Está fuera del lugar en este patio lodoso, y todos lo saben menos él. 

“Permíteme explicar,” empieza, extendiendo una mano que es muy deliberadamente ignorada. “Me temo que me encontré con tu amigo aquí por casualidad, y lo enrollé en uno de mis absurdos esquemas. No es una sorpresa --soy _notorio_ por mis esquemas, y cinco minutos bien gastados con Simon me convencieron de que fue _hecho_ para mi marca particular de problema.” No me mira mientras miente. (Lo que es bueno, porque estoy bastante seguro de que mi mandíbula está colgando en algún lugar cerca a mis rodillas.) “Él ha sido muy cortés sobre las cosas, y con todo yendo bien, no será detenido de su trabajo por mucho más tiempo.” 

Penny lo mira de arriba abajo con una mirada tan fulminante, que estoy sorprendido de que él no se queme en el instante. 

Pero si Penny está hecha de algo fuerte, Baz es algo enteramente _otro_. 

“¿Quién eres?” Espeta ella. “Luces como un acróbata escapado.” 

“Haz Jenkins,” contesta él inmediatamente, y tengo de detenerme de gemir en la porquería. “Sastre maestro de la capital, aquí en su humilde aldea del valle para buscar locaciones para una potencial nueva tienda.” Extiende una mano de nuevo, cargada con gemas y brillo, y esta vez Penny la toma. (Luce como que ella está apretando demasiado fuerte, pero Baz es demasiado orgulloso como para dejar ver el dolor.) (Es más valiente que yo. El agarre-de-la-muerte Bunce es asesino.) 

“Nunca oí de ti.” 

“No hubiera esperado que lo hicieras. Me llamo a mí mismo un maestro, pero el mío es un asunto regular a lo sumo, incluso en la ciudad real --tomaría un _hechicero_ de la moda para estar por encima del pecio allí.” 

Solo mátenme. Por favor. Que una cabra errante se apiade de mí y me acabe aquí y ahora, antes de que se ponga peor. 

“¿Qué en la tierra podrías querer de _Simon_? Está tan a la moda como un saco de patatas.” 

Y me siento como decir _hey, estoy aquí, no estoy_ tan _mal._ (¿Lo estoy?) 

Y luego pienso, _¿qué_ quiere _Baz de mí?_ Desde donde estoy parado (bien, encorvado), él no está sacando mucho de hoy. (Él _sí_ pudo probar un bollo de cereza agria.) 

“Meramente me detuve a visitar la famosa Ebb’s Fromagerie, la que como todos sabemos, vende el mejor queso de cabra en el valle,” dice Baz alegremente, sin importar cómo me encojo. Obviamente no estaba _tan_ cansado anoche cuando lo acosté --está recordando casi cada palabra que dije. “Y aquí, me encontré con un joven encantador con la habilidad que requiero.” 

_La habilidad que requieres_ , pienso desesperadamente, sin tener jodida pista de lo que está a punto de decir. Baz chasquea una muñeca en la dirección de la puerta trasera de la tienda, y todos vemos lo que está yaciendo allí en el lodo, recostada contra la pared --un bolsa de lona llena de ropa. 

Una bolsa de lona con una cara de cabra floja cosida en ella. 

“Es un visionario,” dice Baz, manteniendo de alguna manera una cara seria. (Ese absoluto _bastardo_.) “Un genio, atrapado en los nobles picos de su oficio. Necesitaba su bordado en mi tienda --inmediatamente, sin demora. Lo dejé todo, hice cada comodidad imaginable para tentarlo a mi causa.” Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, completamente inmerso en su nueva vida como _Haz Jenkins, sastre de ojos estrellados en el pueblo_. “Las prendas con que te sorprendes --mi trabajo, _su_ aguja. Simon ha respirado un encanto rústico en mis diseños que estaba gravemente ausente antes de que nos conociéramos.” Su voz cae a un susurro mientras termina con un ademán. “Él es mi _musa_.” 

Penny le lanza una mirada de tanto desprecio que soy yo el que se queda ardiendo, en su nombre. 

También estoy un poco atascado en la parte en que me llamó Simon por primera vez. Hoy verdaderamente es una sorpresa. ¿Es el Baz que estoy viendo ahora, creando un nuevo ser del aire a su alrededor, el Baz _real_ \--o lo conocí por primera vez anoche en la cama? (Eso suena raro.) (Quiero decir, cuando lo llevé a la cama y me comí sus galletas aguadas.) (Nop, eso es peor.) 

Tal vez todas las versiones de Baz son reales. Partes más pequeñas del todo. 

Tal vez quiere que conozca cada parte de él, y no solo los pedazos ostentosos y brillantes. 

Haz Jenkins. Ese es quien es por ahora, pero todavía es Baz. Es bastante asombroso de escuchar --creativo, ya saben. Yo nunca fui tan genial al improvisar. (Esperen. ¿Es esto otra parte de su jodida metáfora de teatro?) 

“Simon tiene realidad en el ojo de su aguja. Su trabajo huele a honestidad --a el ingrato trabajo diario.” 

Honestamente, ¿de _dónde_ saca esta mierda? 

Entonces recuerdo el desorden en su habitación, y estoy menos sorprendido. Quién sabe qué oscuro sinsentido salió de su boca, mucho antes de que me conociera. 

Me pregunto qué mentiras le dijo a Lamb. 

Siento una punzada en el estómago, y se que no tiene sentido, los celos. No debería seguir dejando que mi mente vaya allá, pero lo hago. 

_El Brujo solo tuvo mentiras de él. No sabe_ nada _verdadero sobre Baz, ni siquiera su nombre._

_Yo sé_ todos _sus nombres._

_Yo sé sobre su habitación y sus baños y su tetera y sé que le gustan los bollos de cereza agria, porque prácticamente forcé uno bajo su garganta esta mañana._

De acuerdo. Bien. El mal sentimiento se ha ido. 

“Adentro. Té. Ahora. Hablar.” Los labios de Penny están presionados en una línea. Puntúa cada palabra con un dedo clavado en mis costillas, y me recuerda tanto de mi cola que inmediatamente me doblego a su voluntad. (Mi cola es una jodida amenaza.) (Penny enojada también es aterradora.) 

“¡Tú no!” Dice, amenazando a Baz con un dedo furioso. “Usted puede ir a cualquier otro lugar, Sr. Jenkins. Encuentre otro pastor de cabras indefenso al que molestar.” 

_¿Indefenso?_ Para ser justos, Penny no me ha visto con mis garras. (Todavía. ¿Cuándo van a volver?) (¿Va a ser mientras ella sirve el té? Porque eso sería un triste desperdicio de una taza.) 

“¿De qué es diminutivo _Haz_ de todos modos? ¿Harry? ¿Hampshire? ¿Husmeador?” 

“Harbinger,” dice él. 

Tengo que rodar los ojos. _Tengo_ que. 

Penny lo descarta y Baz hace lo que se le dice, levantando un agravante ceja hacia mí antes de tener sus brillantes botas completamente cubiertas en lodo, en su camino al portón. 

¿Y Penny? Penny apunta a la puerta de la cocina y tira de mí hacia adelante por la mano. 

Es _tan bueno_ verla. Escucharla. Ser gritado por ella. 

Quiero decirle cuánto, sin decirle todo. 

Giro el cuello para ver la parte trasera del abrigo azul de Baz mientras pasa por el portón, ya preguntándome cuándo volverá por mí. 

¿Qué dijo más temprano --algo sobre un segundo acto? 

Sin él, es como que olvido la mitad de mis líneas. 

  


* * *

  


Penny sabe cómo hacer una taza de té.

Estamos sentados en el suelo de la tienda, la puerta cerrada trancada con una rueda de queso, como hacíamos en los días malos. Ella ha hecho claro, en no menos de diez inventivos giros de frase que harían orgulloso a Calcifer, que cree que Baz está lleno de mierda. Me está mirando como si estuviera hecho de cristal, y si ese es el caso, probablemente puede ver mis tripas burbujeando e hirviendo. 

No me malentiendan, Penny me ha visto en mis peores días, y la cosa de dragón no es nada comparado con eso. Ella estaría un poco sorprendida, pero creo que lo aceptaría. Lo entendería. 

Pero nunca aceptaría que haya estado agazapado en el castillo del hechicero Pitch. 

Nunca aceptaría que voy a ayudarlo. (Que _quiero_ ayudarlo.) 

Si digo demasiado ella verá a través de la mentira más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, y entonces no hay chance de que salga de esta tienda vivo. Me atará a la cama y llamará al doctor cuando mis alas vuelvan, culpando de todo al elusivo sastre Jenkins. _¡Él debe habérselas cosido, parchadas de mentiras!_

“Lo siento, Simon --te amo. Pero no eres tan bueno cosiendo.” 

Bufo, reclinado sobre mis codos y dejando que el Earl Grey caliente mi estómago. “Debo ser mejor de lo que crees.” 

Penny suspira. “No lo eres, y ambos lo sabemos. Si puedes agarrar un kit de costura y producir más de una floja semi-cabra bizca, te hornearé un pastel al día por el resto de tu vida.” 

“No bromees conmigo, Pen. El pastel no es algo sobre lo que bromear.” 

Igual, será mejor que cambie el tema. Pregunto por Gareth. 

Yo tenía razón sobre la carta de reclutamiento. Él también recibió una. 

“Se metió en una pelea con la Sra. Weatherly sobre el precio de una rueda, la mañana que recibí _tu_ inútil carta --y me refiero a una pelea real, zapatos fueron blandidos y todo-- y dijo que había tenido lo suficiente. Las cosas del queso, las cosas de las cabras, todo ello. Dijo que prefería probar su suerte en la guerra.” 

“Pero podría _morir_ ,” argumento. “No es un jodido juego --¡tú has visto los aviones de guerra! El reclutamiento ha llegado hasta la costa, Penny --se están llevando los _niños_ de Saltnook. Gareth en serio es tan _denso_ a veces.” 

Ella me frunce el ceño sobre el borde de su taza de té. “¿Saltnook? ¿Cómo sabes los nombres de insignificantes pueblos costeros, Simon? Tienes el sentido de dirección de un letrero al revés.” 

Tomo un sorbo de té, esperando que las mentiras salgan un poco más fácil. “Haz me dijo sobre este. Está pensando abrir una tienda allí, después de arreglar la del valle.” 

“Ah sí.” 

No es una pregunta. 

“Te he dicho antes que necesitas ser cuidadoso. El hechicero Pitch fue visto de nuevo en la ciudad esta mañana --mal disfrazado como un pavo real, de todas formas. No estás seguro, viajando con un sastre… difícilmente puede protegerte contra un hechicero come corazones. ¿Con qué ahuyentarías al hechicero? ¿Una cinta métrica y un catálogo fuera de temporada?” 

“Estoy bien, Penny. No necesito protección. Solo tengo que ayudar a Jenkins con este proyecto, luego volveré.” Giro mi cabeza para verla. Ha estado trabajando temprano en la pastelería, luego conduciendo hasta aquí para revisar a las cabras y atender la tienda en la tarde. Gareth puede haberse ido a la guerra, pero la mayoría de los chicos han escapado el reclutamiento por ahora. Ella ha tenido la brillante idea de incorporar leche de cabra en una de las recetas de cheesecake de la pastelería, y aparentemente le está yendo muy bien. Algunos de sus clientes regulares de la pastelería han estado haciendo el viaje colina arriba para comprar queso y yogurt, y en general, el negocio es movido. “Volveré, lo prometo. Con mi corazón intacto.” 

Sonríe, y la veo. Realmente la _veo_. Su cabello enredado y ojos brillantes y energía que siempre está al borde de alarmante. 

“Simon. Quiero que estés a salvo.” 

Pauso porque es el tipo de cosa que necesitas pensar antes de decirla. 

Es una realización. 

“Lo estoy. Como, no me malentiendas, soy un desastre. Siempre he sido un desastre, y probablemente siempre lo seré. Pero… estoy a salvo. Lo prometo.” 

_Estoy a salvo en el castillo._

Frunce los labios de nuevo, y entre nosotros terminamos un paquete de galletas de jengibre. (Solo un animal toma té sin galletas.) (Aunque algunos dirían que _nosotros_ somos los animales por juntar galletas de jengibre con earl grey.) 

“No creo una palabra que me has dicho, Simon Snow, pero sospecho que la verdad es más de lo que puedo manejar en el momento, entre dos carreras y todo lo demás. Compórtate y vuelve pronto, antes de que venda la granja a la unión de pastores y me lave las manos de ti.” 

Me inclino hacia ella hasta que nuestras frentes se tocan. Tomo su mano en la mía y la apreto, disfrutando la sensación de su piel cálida. 

“Penny,” respiro. Huele a lavanda y memoria. “Tú _odias_ la unión de pastores.” 

“Buscapleitos,” bufa ella, aunque veo sus mejillas levantarse. “Como tú.” 

“Como nosotros.” 

Me siento de nuevo. La observo. Pienso en lo bueno que es tenerla. Saber que está bien. 

_Ebb. Todo está bien._

Ella levanta su taza de té frente a su rostro para que no la vea sonreír. 

  


* * *

  


Más tarde, abro la puerta principal --hay una cola de pensionados molestos afuera, golpeándome con bolsos de mano y llamándome holgazán. (Disculpo mi camino entre ellos.) Penny gira el letrero en la ventana a ABIERTO y entran, como abejas a la miel. (O cabras al queso.) (No, esperen, eso está mal.) 

Estoy parado en la ladera, mirando la ventana mugrienta de mi habitación y preguntándome qué estragos puede causar Haz Jenkins cuando se le deja solo, cuando dedos cubiertos en anillos tocan mi hombro, y una voz grave dice en mi oído, 

“ _ **Te construiré un castillo en el cielo.**_ ” 

Cierro los ojos contra la magia, y cuando los abro, él está ahí. 

Bajo nosotros, la ciudad. 

Estamos en el techo de la pastelería, humo saliendo de una chimenea. El sol está empezando a bajar ahora --debo haber estado hablando con Penny por horas-- y el cielo es un furor rosado y rojo. Es el cabello de Baz y mis escamas, mezclados juntos. 

“Te prometí una metáfora consistente, ¿no es así? Aquí estamos, en el acto final,” dice suavemente, estirando sus largas piernas sobre la teja. Inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y mis ojos siguen la línea de su cuello, la inclinación de su boca. “La muy última escena.” 

“¿Todo es jodidamente metafórico contigo?” 

Abre los ojos, y me pregunto cuál es el nombre para este tipo de gris. 

“Yo lo esperaría.” 

Suspiro, hundiendo mis dedos bajo un trozo de pizarra. (De hecho, esa probablemente no es una buena idea. Es una caída escarpada a los adoquines abajo, y no imagino que haría un cadáver placentero.) Agarro mi bolsa de ropa, las últimas piezas restantes de el yo que vivió antes de la magia. “Gracias.” 

Me sonríe burlón. _¿Vamos a jugarlo así, entonces?_

“¿Y por qué estamos agradecidos? Repleto de queso y medio ebrio en los gases de eso, me imagino.” 

“Galletas, de hecho.” 

“Oh, ¿de qué tipo?” 

“Jengibre.” 

“Una fina elección.” 

Me río en voz baja, porque no puedo evitarlo. 

Estoy sentado en un techo con un hechicero, hablando sobre jodidas _galletas_. 

“Gracias por hoy. Todo de hoy. Hechizar mis alas para que se fuera y… tú sabes, el resto. Dejarme ver a Penny.” 

Sé que todo está bien. La tienda está bien, las cabras están siendo consentidas. Quiero decir, Gareth se fue a la guerra, pero tenía que tener un costo. (¿Tal vez estará bien? Él podría como _fastidiar_ al enemigo hasta que se rindan. Lanzarles zapatos.) 

“De nada. Es una disculpa atrasada, tal vez, pero sí prometí darte arreglos temporales, de ser posible. Espero que hoy haya probado ser algo como medicinal… incluso aunque parece estar llegando a un fin.” Mientras lo dice, sus ojos se mueven sobre mi espalda. Sé que mi cola ha vuelto sin que me lo diga. (Se enrolla alrededor de mi rostro para picarme en el ojo, así que, sí.) (Idiota.) “Espero que hayas disfrutado el alivio.” 

“Sí,” murmuro, alejando la maldita cosa de mi rostro. (Creo que me extrañó. Está desesperada por algún tipo de elogio.) “De acuerdo, bien, imbécil --también es un gusto verte.” Mi cola se calma un poco, lo suficiente para inclinar mi hombro contra Baz y decir, “Esto fue todo muy amable de tu parte, ¿sabes? Muy sentido.” 

Él hace un poco más de sonrisa ante eso. Luego está cavando en su abrigo, sin mirarme, sacando algo en una cadena de plata. 

Es una tetera, delicada en plata. 

La deja caer en mi mano y se lame los labios. 

“Baz,” empiezo, pero él sacude la cabeza. 

“No ahora, Snow. Ahí está tu final. Y puedes evitarme el sentimiento.” 

“Me llamaste Simon antes,” digo, pasándolo sobre mi cabeza. Difícilmente pesa algo. “Cuando estabas pretendiendo ser ese tonto sastre.” 

Ambos nos reímos --Baz inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y todo-- y creo que es la primera vez que lo he escuchado realmente dejarse ir así. 

Es maravilloso. Ruidoso y llamativo y molesto. 

Lo amo. 

Quiero hacer que lo haga de nuevo. 

Sostengo la tetera entre mis dedos, pasando mi mano sobre el metal liso. 

“Si necesito ayuda, ¿me escucharás?” pregunto, una vez que ambos nos hemos calmado. Asiente. 

“Te encontraré.” 

_Encuéntrame._

Miramos la ciudad un rato, aunque las calles parecen vacías. otro avión de guerra retumba arriba y lo observamos irse, escupiendo trazos negros mientras traspasa su camino hacia la capital. 

“¿Hay algo que pueda detener la guerra del Mago?” pregunto, sin esperar una respuesta. Es el tipo de pregunta que evita. 

“Sí,” dice Baz débilmente. “Siempre hay un final.” Suspira, cepillando el polvo del día fuera de sí y poniéndose de pie, perfectamente grácil con un pie a cada lado de la cima puntiaguda del techo. Me extiende una mano y la tomo, mis alas saliendo de mi espalda mientras me enderezo, la brisa enredándose en mi cabello. Las agito una vez para estabilizarnos. 

No lo admitiría, pero sí, bien --las extrañé. 

Aunque, que se joda la cola. 

“Ah, un alivio solo puede ser temporal, y parece que este se ha acabado. Vamos a llevarte de vuelta dentro del castillo antes de que combustiones y destruyas esta fina pastelería en una llamarada de furia.” 

Todavía estoy sosteniendo su mano así que la apreto, mis garras recién regresadas presionando en su palma. Él no se aleja. “Yo nunca heriría voluntariamente a un pastel.” 

“Por supuesto que no.” 

Detrás de su cabeza, algo se abre en la oscuridad. Le doy un pensamiento a los transeúntes caminando abajo en la plaza. ¿Alguno de ellos nos habrá notado aquí arriba, tomando la vista? 

La puerta se abre a una escena familiar --Shepard cerca al fuego, Summer a sus pies. Doy un paso adelante y nos ven --Shepard saluda, diciéndome que me apresure antes de que el perro limpie el plato de mi cena. Me río, tropezando, y Baz me estabiliza con un brazo. Me giro en la entrada y tiro de él, todavía agarrando su mano, sintiendo mis colmillos salir de mis encías y sobre mi labio. (Debo verme un poco tonto, pero de nuevo, él no se inmuta.) 

“Vamos, Haz. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije ayer? Comer no te lastimará.” 

“No, supongo que no.” Pausa, pasando sus ojos de nuevo sobre mí. Paran en algo en mi cintura. “¿Qué es eso en tu bolsillo, Snow?” 

Recuerdo la carta que encontré antes en la tienda --mi orden de reclutamiento. Le paso el papel arrugado, y presencio el momento en que ese extraño, frígido vacío se posa de nuevo sobre su expresión. Su otra mano se desliza fuera de mi agarre. 

“Esto no servirá.” Su voz es dura. (Enojada.) 

“No es como si de hecho pudiera enlistarme,” río. “Mírame.” 

Sus ojos se alejan de la página. “Te estoy mirando.” 

Trago.em> ¿Me ves a mí o al dragón? 

Para ser honesto, a veces me pregunto si él siquiera notaría las partes de dragón, si yo no siguiera señalándolas. 

Arruga la carta y la prende en fuego con una chispa de su varita. “La única cosa que valen sus palabras es fuego y humo.” El vacío se desliza por un momento, y entonces vuelve, robando todo lo demás de su rostro. “Me disculpo, Snow, si te di la impresión equivocada sobre el alivio.” 

“¿A qué te refieres?” 

“Te hice creer que era para ti.” 

“¿Tú qué?” frunzo el ceño hacia él, oyendo a Calcifer chisporrotear y escupir detrás de mí. (Debe haber dicho otra horrible broma.) 

“Un alivio es un retraso a un castigo, ¿no es así? Una suspensión, la cual debe terminar.” Suspira de nuevo, pesadamente esta vez, mirando hacia los techos y ladrillo. “El castigo no es tuyo.” 

“Sí lo es,” digo, porque amo discutir. Porque quiero tener razón. Porque no me gusta lo que significa, si me equivoco. “La cosa del dragón es mi castigo. Mi _**queso** \--que se joda todo al infierno_.” Tomo una respiración profunda, manos apretándose en puños. “Tú me diste un día, Baz. Un día para ser yo.” El alivio de un dragón. Una promesa. 

Igual, igual, su sonrisa es triste. 

“El castigo es mío, y lo tomo ahora.” 

Se acerca, lo suficiente para agobiarme, lo suficiente para hacerme tomar un paso atrás por la puerta, pizarra cambiada por piedra bajo mis pies. Dejo caer la bolsa y mi ropa se sale, gris sobre gris. 

“¿Qué castigo? ¿De qué estás hablando?” 

¿Por qué todo lo que dice y hace un hechicero tiene que ser tan jodidamente críptico? 

Lanzo un brazo a su alrededor y tiro de él contra mí. Mi mano libre --la escamada-- tiene el valor de alcanzar su rostro, pero él no retrocede. Me deja pasar una garra por su mejilla. (Nunca lo rasguñaría.) (Nunca lo lastimaría.) 

Como con Penny en la tienda de queso, nos inclinamos hacia el otro hasta que nuestras frentes se tocan. 

“Snow.” 

“Pitch.” 

“ _Simon._ ” 

“¿Baz?” 

“ _No, soy yo --Calcifer._ ” 

“Cállate, luminoso maleducado.” 

Su lengua en su labio. Las palabras que de algún modo sabía estaban viniendo. 

“Snow, esta puerta no es para mí. No esta noche.” 

_La puerta de la estrella._

_Va a ir por la puerta de la estrella._

“No,” digo, retorciendo mi mano en su abrigo. “No, vuelve al castillo. Acabas de deshacerte de eso, Baz --las líneas oscuras se han ido-- estás _bien_ de nuevo. Descansa un poco. Más té y galletas. Joder, te ayudaré a organizar tu habitación, Baz, _lo que sea_. Solo… no.” 

Hay un momento en el que casi algo que no puedo deshacer. 

Entonces cae el telón, y no hay llamado para un bis. 

“Lo siento,” dice mecánicamente, alejándose. “Volveré.” 

Sí, _¿pero de qué?_

_¿Cuánto de ti quedará esta vez?_

Presiona su varita contra mí y dice en mi oído, “ _ **Hogar dulce hogar.**_ ” 

Trastabillo hacia atrás, aterrizando incómodamente en mis alas, piedra fría y ropa dispersa bajo mi espalda. Mi cola se lanza por un tobillo, pero él salta lejos, fuera de alcance. 

“Tengo que,” dice. “No estaba ahí anoche. Las cosas estarán feas. Las cosas estarán _mal_.” 

No hay una palabra en mi cabeza que pueda detenerlo. No hay líneas astutas, ni improvisación inspirada. 

_¿Estás siendo castigado o te estás castigando a ti mismo?_

Estoy vagamente al tanto de Shepard en sus rodillas a mi lado, brazos bajo los míos mientras me levanta. Summer está ladrando, Calcifer está brillando azul y verde, y la puerta se está cerrando de golpe, disco quedándose en la nube. 

Todo está callado en el castillo. Toco la tetera alrededor de mi cuello. 

Y de las dos manos que he sostenido hoy, es la suya por la que alcanzo.

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerden que pueden dejar kudos <3 y comentarios si les gustó.
> 
> Si hay alguna fic que quieran ver traducida (bien sea de inglés a español o viceversa), pueden encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/), y haré lo posible por traducirla. :)


End file.
